


J vs J - Rivals

by Ainis_Adr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Explicit Later, First Meetings, Fluff, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: Los Omegas son raros y muy apreciados por la mayoría, si no por todos los Weres de la sociedad civilizada.El Omega Jared gobierna el instituto de Lebanon con una personalidad coqueta y amante de la diversión. Es un buen estudiante, ama a sus amigos y a su familia y le gusta ser el chico más popular de la escuela. Nunca ha abusado intencionadamente de la fascinación que los demás sienten por él, pero en el fondo, disfruta viendo a la gente tropezar consigo misma para impresionarlo. La vida de Jared era perfecta y no había ninguna razón para que su año Junior fuera diferente.Pero entonces el Alpha Jensen es transferido al instituto de Lebanon. Tiene 17 años, es encantador como el infierno, con adorables pecas, hermosos ojos verdes y camina sobre sus arqueadas piernas como si fuera sexo encarnado ... Los Weres que antes adulaban a Jared ahora siguen a Jensen y eso, según Jared, simplemente no puede ser.1, 2, 3, 4 ... Declaro, ¿esto es la guerra?





	1. Cariño... acabas de conocer a tu pareja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634910) by [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo). 



> Bueno pues aqui os traigo otra traducción. Lo primero de todo agradecer a la autora jessie_cristo por darme permiso para traducir su obra.
> 
> Tengo que decir que empecé a leer sus fics y me enganché totalmente. Me gustaron tanto que le pedí por favor que me dejara traducirlos y aquí estamos con el primero aunque en breve empezaré a con otro.
> 
> Como siempre, recalcar que todo el mérito de esta bonita historia es suyo. Yo únicamente hago la traducción, espero que lo mejor posible. Los errores o fallos que podáis encontrar, culpa mía.
> 
> Os dejo el enlace al original y os recomiendo que os paséis porque los arts que tiene la obra original son una preciosura.
> 
> Y sin más vamos a empezar. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. De nuevo muchas gracias jessie_cristo.

-¡Te digo que es demasiado guapo para ser un Alpha!

-¿Quién dice que todos los Alphas tienen que ser hombres de las cavernas? Estoy segura de que hay montones de Alphas guapos en todo el mundo. Estamos condenados a vivir en este pequeño pueblo donde, admitámoslo, carecemos de variedad de Alphas para elegir.

-Tom y Stephen son hermosos y bastante bonitos ... y los dos son Alphas.

-Tom es un idiota narcisista y Stephen gira alrededor de Jared -como cualquier otro Alpha por aquí. Además, si este es un Alpha, avergonzará tanto a Stephen como a Tom. ¡Este tipo es jodidamente hermoso y me moriré si no es un Alpha!

-No es que no quiera que sea un Alpha -quiero decir, ¡Diosa, míralo! De verdad, de verdad, quiero que sea un Alpha.

-Qué me vas a contar. ¡Mira ese culo! ¡Y esas piernas arqueadas son jodidamente sexys!

Jensen casi se atraganta con el refresco, del que acababa de tomar un sorbo, ante la mención de sus piernas. Cuando los dos desconocidos empezaron a hablar, no estaba seguro de si se referían a él, pero ante la mención de "piernas arqueadas" estuvo jodidamente seguro de que sí hablaban sobre él. -¿Qué le pasaba a la gente y su fascinación por sus labios y sus piernas? -

Cuando conducía hacia su nueva escuela esa mañana, había notado un sonido extraño proveniente del motor de su Chevy Impala negro de 1967. Un regalo de su padre por su 17 ° cumpleaños el año pasado. Todavía faltaban 45 minutos para que sonara el primer timbre, así que había decidido abrir el capó y ver si podía encontrar el problema.

Había escuchado a otros chicos hablar de él cuando pasaban, especulando sobre quién era, de dónde venía, si estaría pillado y ahora tenía a estos dos personajes detrás de él. Habían intentado hablar en voz baja, fallando estrepitosamente, habían sido los únicos que se habían parado y seguían mirándolo. Los había visto por debajo del brazo cuando estaba a punto de incorporarse y agarrar la lata abierta de refresco que había puesto a un lado y casi se rió al ver que lo miraban como las terneras a la luna. Decidido a esperar y ver si alguno de ellos tenía el valor de acercársele, Jensen siguió ignorando su presencia.

Uno era un hombre de pelo largo y negro y penetrantes ojos azules. La otra era una mujer de hermoso cabello rojo oscuro y ojos marrones. Los dos, obviamente Betas. También eran bastante atractivos y a Jensen realmente no le importaría enrollarse con cualquiera de los dos o con ambos a la vez. Había pasado tiempo desde que había hecho un trío y a Jensen realmente no le importaría darles a estos dos la cabalgada de su vida.

Finalmente, escuchó un forcejeo de zapatos detrás de él y la sonrisa confiada y sexy que, literalmente, había hechizado a hombres y mujeres desde que cumplió 14 años y su nudo hizo aparición, le iluminó la cara mientras bajaba el capó del coche y luego se volvió hacia ellos, con el refresco en la mano.

Congelándose en el lugar, a unos cinco pasos de distancia de Jensen, los dos Betas lo miraron boquiabiertos, con los ojos redondos y parpadeando como los búhos.

Jensen se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse de ellos. Eran simplemente demasiado adorables. Lástima que no fueran su tipo, pero tal vez podría pasar un buen rato con ellos más tarde.

-Hola ... soy Jensen. Soy nuevo aquí. Soy un Alpha y nunca pensé que las piernas arqueadas fueran tan sexys, pero gracias.

Jensen se rió suavemente cuando la cara de la pelirroja se puso casi tan roja como su pelo.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? Y si estáis buscando que seamos 'amigos' ... -hizo una pausa para darle más énfasis a la palabra. -Podría estar interesado.

El chico se presentó primero, se aclaró la garganta y tragó nerviosamente. Le tendió una mano a Jensen. -Ch ... Christian. -graznó cuando Jensen tomó su mano y la sacudió, cálidamente.

-En realidad, no ... realmente no estoy interesado en la religión, aparte de Luna.

-¡No! -El chico más pequeño se rió. -Mi nombre es Christian, o simplemente Chris. La de los grandes ojos a mi izquierda es Danneel.

-Puedes llamarme Dani -dijo la pelirroja, saliendo de su aturdimiento, tendiendo la mano para sacudir la de Jensen. -O puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

Jensen sonrió ante su actitud directa. Pensaba que realmente Chris y Dani podrían terminar gustándole.

-Encantado de conoceros a los dos. -dijo Jensen, mientras se inclinaba para agarrar su mochila negra del suelo donde la había dejado caer antes. -¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me mostréis dónde está la Oficina Principal?

-¿Todavía no te has registrado? -Preguntó Dani, a lo que Jensen simplemente negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-No, todavía no. -Respondió Jensen, mientras Chris y Dani se colocaban a cada lado de él y lo llevaban hacia las puertas principales de la escuela.

A diez pasos de la puerta, un grupo de 6 o más estudiantes frente a ellos cortaban el paso. Chris y Dani se detuvieron al instante para dejarlos pasar, uno de los tipos más grandes incluso golpeó a Chris en el hombro bruscamente cuando pasó junto a él. Jensen frunció el ceño.

-Oye, ¿por qué no miras por dónde vas? -Gruñó.

Chris y Dani trataron de hacerlo callar, pero él los sacudió suavemente, incluso cuando el grosero idiota y su grupo se volvieron para mirar a Jensen y sus nuevos amigos.

-¿¡Disculpa!? -gruñó enorme buey, con la cara enrojeciendo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a Jensen.

-Estás perdonado, chico grande. La próxima vez, fíjate por dónde vas.

Justo cuando el estúpido estaba a punto de soltar un golpe con su puño del tamaño de un yunque, una voz profunda y suave habló desde la parte de atrás del grupo. -Douglas, detente. -La voz congeló al bruto en su lugar y envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Jensen.

El grupo se separó para permitir que una visión alta, vestida con los colores rojo y negro de la escuela, se abriera paso. Jensen tuvo que endurecer la mandíbula para evitar que golpeara el suelo cuando el chico más hermoso que había visto nunca se colocó junto a la montaña de músculo; una mano grande, pero delicada, se posó sobre el musculoso hombro del matón, que bajó su puño cerrado. Él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para quitarse de los ojos las brillantes ondas de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Hola, soy Jared ... - le dijo a Jensen, con una suave voz que sonaba como el whisky. Luego volvió su mirada hacia el estúpido que había empezado todo el problema. - Dougie... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Chrissy Boy se interpuso en mi camino y Pretty Lips estaba diciendo estupideces.

-¡Eso es mentira ...! - Empezó a decir Dani, pero cerró la boca cuando Doug giró hacia ella.- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes, Ginger Snatch ?! - le espetó.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Jensen apartó a Doug de Dani. Nadie lo diría al verlo, pero Jensen era puro músculo, duro y compacto, escondido bajo sus vaqueros desgastados, camiseta de Metallica desteñida y remendada y chaqueta de cuero. Doug retrocedió un buen trecho hacia la hierba justo al lado del camino pavimentado. Jensen lo siguió.

-¡Ojo cómo le hablas a la dama, cachorro! -Jensen gruñó al chico más joven, aunque más grande. Su lobo despertó en él haciendo crecer sus caninos, sus ojos ardiendo con un verde más brillante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Jared reteniendo al resto de su pandilla levantando una elegante mano. Su otra mano descansaba sobre su cadera inclinada, luciendo como la reina de belleza más ardiente jamás creada con interminables piernas. -Manteneos aparte, este es el error de Dougie, por lo tanto, su pelea, -dijo Jared, en tono exasperado.

Jensen estaba tan absorto admirando al Omega, que casi recibió un puñetazo de uno de los enormes puños de Dougie. Sin embargo, su lobo lo advirtió a tiempo y Jensen pudo esquivar fácilmente el salvaje golpe. Él golpeó con puño sólido la parte blanda del abdomen del hombre más grande, forzando un fuerte "OOF!" Fuera de él mientras el aire era expulsado de sus pulmones. Jensen siguió con un golpe perfecto con su otro puño en la mandíbula de Doug, el chico gigantesco cayó al césped frío.

Con excepción del grupo de Jared, todos los que se habían detenido a ver el desarrollo del drama comenzaron a gritar y animar. Chris y Dani corrieron hacia Jensen y comenzaron a abrazarlo y golpear su espalda en señal de aprobación.

Sobre sus cabezas, Jensen vio como Jared y sus seguidores corrían al lado de Doug. Jared cayó de rodillas en la hierba para acariciar suavemente la mejilla del chico inconsciente. Doblado así con la espalda arqueada hizo que los pantalones cortos rojos y negros de Jared subieran, moldeando lo que tenía que ser el culo más perfecto que Jensen había visto alguna vez: de aspecto firme, curvilíneo y tan comestible. Jensen podía sentir su polla contraerse dentro de los pantalones, su lobo interior, todavía agitado, se detuvo para gruñir apreciativamente al ver a Jared.

Tan pronto como Doug comenzó a moverse, Jared se puso de pie y se sacudió las rodillas con ambas manos. Enderezándose completamente, volvió hacia Jensen, lo que ahora podía ver era una hermosa mezcla de ojos color avellana. Azul-verde con líneas doradas en ellos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Jensen, con un leve y dulce balanceo de sus caderas. La multitud que se había reunido alrededor de Jensen se separó para dejarlo pasar. A medida que se acercaba, Jensen podía percibir el sutil y dulce aroma del Omega y ... -¿Qué era eso? ¿Miel? El lobo de Jensen ahora estaba haciendo gestos dentro de él. Patas rígidas, con el pecho hacia fuera y la nariz en alto mientras se preparaba para el lobo Omega. Los labios de Jared se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa presuntuosa al sentir al lobo de Jensen. Su andar se volvió más seguro mientras cerraba los dos pasos que lo acercaron a pararse justo en frente de Jensen.

-Soy Jared. -Dijo, con voz más profunda. -Eres nuevo, así que te haré un favor y te enseñaré, de forma amable y simple, cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

El lobo de Jensen detuvo su postura cuando una llamarada de decepción e irritación creció en la mente de Jensen. Había estado en muchas escuelas en todo Estados Unidos y en otros países. Siendo un mocoso militar, no había tenido otra opción. Pero él había aprendido, a una edad muy temprana, a acostumbrarse e incluso disfrutar de todos esos viajes. La cosa es que, Jensen había visto y experimentado todo tipo de juegos de poder en las jerarquías de la escuela secundaria y algo le decía que fuera lo que Jared fuese a decir a continuación, no le iba a gustar.

Ignorando el leve estrechamiento de la mirada malaquita de Jensen, Jared le sonrió coquetamente mientras apoyaba una delgada mano sobre la parte superior de su pecho. Su aroma, la flagrante invitación de sus increíbles ojos y las audaces acciones hicieron que el cuerpo de Jensen se pusiera rígido como reacción.

-Ya ves, dulzura ... Puede que solo sea un Junior, pero esta es mi escuela. Soy dueño de este lugar, pregúntale a cualquiera de los que están aquí. Incluso tus lindos y pequeños amigos Beta te lo pueden decir.

-¿Oh, en serio?

-Incluso los maestros lo saben, cariño.

La mano de Jared había estado frotando pequeños círculos en el pecho de Jensen mientras hablaba. Jensen extendió la mano para coger, con calma, la mano más delgada en la suya, grande y callosa; quitándosela de encima y dejándola caer en cuanto Jared dejó de tocarlo.

-Cariño... -Jensen dio un paso atrás y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, un brazo a la vez. Lanzó su mejor sonrisa seductora a Jared, su pulso saltó cuando Jared tragó visiblemente, el joven jadeó ligeramente cuando las feromonas Alpha de Jensen comenzaron a llenar la sección del patio donde estaban parados. -Acabas de conocer a tu pareja.

Los otros Alphas que estaban en el patio bajaron la cabeza al instante, reconociendo el olor de un Head Alpha en cuando lo olieron. Los Head Alphas eran casi tan raros como los Omegas y solo podían ser reconocidos cuando desarrollaban su nudo y a partir de ese momento, solo cuando el Head Alpha usaba su influencia para infundir dominio. Los Head Alphas siempre habían sido más poderosos que los Alphas normales y casi siempre se convertían en líderes de manadas grandes e influyentes.

Incluso cuando todos en las inmediaciones estaban mostrando obediencia de alguna manera, los susurros excitados seguían volando a través de la creciente multitud alrededor de Jensen y Jared.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Un Head Alpha ... aquí! -Le susurraba una niña a su amiga que está junto a ella.

-¡Mi primo en Lawrence nunca se creerá que Lebanon ha sido el primero en tener un Head Alpha!, -Respondió su mejor amiga.

-¡Tenemos un Omega joven y hermoso y ahora un Head Alpha también! ¡Tengo que notificárselo al administrador de la escuela y al consejo de educación! ¡Ambos en MI escuela! -Exclamó el director al entrenador de fútbol que estaba a su lado.

-Espera, ya es bastante malo mantener a Padalecki a raya. Quiero decir, básicamente es un buen chico y eso, -quizá, a veces, se salte algunas clases y use excesivamente el teléfono durante las horas lectivas, pero eso es todo. En eso tenemos suerte. ¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a mantener un Head Alpha bajo control? Eso parece un problema. -Gruñó el entrenador.

Mientras tanto, Jared y los Betas se habían vuelto seductores en el momento en que el aroma de Jensen los golpeó; sus cuerpos se aflojaron, suavizándose mientras instintivamente presentaban los lados de sus cuellos hacia Jensen.

Jensen, sin embargo, solo tenía ojos para Jared. Su brillante mirada verde se posó en el hermoso y largo cuello intacto del Omega. Sus caninos dolían con el impulso casi abrumador de morder y reclamar. Él tropezó más cerca de Jared, sus manos buscando al niño más joven.

Justo cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaban la tela de los ajustados pantalones cortos de Jared, este soltó un gemido quebrado y se soltó de Jensen. Jensen miró en estado de shock como Jared se tambaleaba hacia atrás, levantando una mano para protegerse de él.

-¡No! -Gritó Jared, con voz angustiada, esforzándose por luchar contra su naturaleza sumisa. Jared no se dio cuenta, pero estaba exhibiendo otra de las razones por las que los Omegas eran tan especiales. No sólo eran raros, sino que eran más fértiles y en lugar tener uno o dos celos al año como los Betas, los Omegas entraban en celo todos los meses. Además, la mayoría de los Betas sólo daban a luz más Betas y podían aparearse tanto con Alphas como con otros Betas. Los Omegas sólo podían aparearse con Alphas pero podían dar a luz Alphas, Betas o más Omegas. Los Omegas casi siempre eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser líderes, por lo que aunque podían someterse a sus Alphas también podían rechazar su dominio a diferencia de los Betas que podían rechazar a los Omegas pero no a los Alphas.

Jared no conocía todas las complejidades de lo que significaba ser un Omega. Todo lo que sabía es que este arrogante, aunque ciertamente hermoso Alpha, ¿pensaba que podía entrar en SU escuela y hacerse cargo? Sacudiendo la cabeza para liberar su mente de la última compulsión de someterse a Jensen, Jared se giró para mirarlo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que el aroma del Alpha no fuera tan fuerte.

-He sido la Queen Bitch de esta escuela durante tres años seguidos. -gruñó Jared. -¡Si te crees que puedes venir aquí y tomar el mando como King Cock, ya te puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer! Head Alpha o no, ya te estás bajando.

-Bebé, lo único que va a bajar aquí es tu trasero sobre mi King Cock. No sólo voy a gobernar esta escuela, sino que también te tendré como MI Queen Bitch colgando de mi polla antes de final de año, cariño.

-¡NUNCA voy a dormir contigo y NUNCA vas a gobernar mi escuela!

-Oh, no solo quiero dormir contigo, cariño. Voy a emparejarme contigo antes de que se acabe el año. Tú. Eres. Mío. Y cuando seas mío, la escuela también lo será.

-¡Bésame el culo! ¡Prepárate para la pelea de tu vida! -Siseó Jared, antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse.

Jensen se limitó a sonreír mientras veía cómo el espléndido culo de Jared se sacudía y rebotaba con cada paso. Oh, él iba a besarlo, desde luego. Besar ... lamer ... morder ... ¡JODER! Ahora estaba cachondo. ¡Maldito Omega!


	2. NUNCA seré tu perra... ¡PERRA!

Un par de semanas habían pasado volando desde la confrontación con Jensen. Jared había observado con calma externa como los Betas que generalmente lo seguían a él, habían empezado a seguir a Jensen. Pero por dentro, estaba hirviendo.

Gracias a Luna no compartían ninguna clase, pero debido a sus horarios se habían cruzado en los pasillos bastantes veces. Y cada vez que lo hacían, Jensen tenía tanto a Danneel como a Chris a su lado y a un Beta diferente colgando del brazo. Siempre era guapo. Masculino. Femenino. Eso no parecía importarle a la arrogante zorra Alpha de ojos verdes.

Lo que irritaba aún más a Jared era que no podía vengarse haciendo alarde de sus propias conquistas. Al ser Omega, Jared sabía que podía entregarse a un Alpha y sólo a un Alpha. Los Omegas copulaban sólo con quien planeaban aparearse ya que se apareaban de por vida. Una vez apareados, sus almas quedaban unidas e incluso si un Alpha sobrevivía a la pérdida de su Omega, el Omega se marchitaría y moriría si su Alpha moría bien por causas naturales o si era asesinado.

No era justo, pero formaba parte de la naturaleza Omega y Jared había sabido desde muy joven que nunca tentaría a un Alpha que no le atrajese. No podía evitar que lo siguieran con la esperanza de ganarse su afecto, pero podía evitar darles falsas esperanzas. Había oído hablar de otros Omegas que se deleitaban tentando a tantos Alphas como podían, pero Jared nunca podría ser tan cruel.

Además de ver a los diferentes Betas colgando del alto, musculoso y bello cuerpo de Jensen, Jared también había escuchado historias de sus amigos/informantes de los numerosos viajes de Jensen a los armarios de suministros y a los cuartos de baño de la escuela. Se intercambiaban historias y alabanzas sobre el tamaño de su “equipo” y su habilidad para usarlo.

Jared caminaba con confianza por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase, balanceando las caderas lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, pero no tanto como para ser considerado cachondo. Sandy, Chad, Genevieve, Stephen, Tom y Doug iban a su alrededor en su formación habitual. Exteriormente, parecía tan tranquilo y concentrado como siempre, pero por dentro, su mente estaba acelerada.

Jensen se había jactado de que iba a hacer suyo a Jared antes del final del año escolar y todos lo habían escuchado. La noticia había llegado incluso a aquellos que no habían estado presentes. ¡Y, sin embargo, ese sucio perro Alpha estaba metiéndose en todos los agujeros Beta que se le ofrecían! Incluso aunque Jared lo encontraba tentador, no había manera de que admitiera eso y mucho menos iba a rendirse a ello. Jared se estaba guardando para su verdadera pareja. Y no había manera en el infierno de que ese maldito “juguete follador” fuese el destinado a ser su verdadero amor. Había más en una relación que un buen culo, una cintura estrecha, hombros anchos y labios que parecían tan suaves y succionadores . Espera, ¿había pensado 'succionadores'? Sus ojos se movieron hacia Jensen justo cuando el chico mayor se mordía el labio mientras miraba a Jared, soltándolo lentamente de entre sus dientes, brillante, húmedo y rojo. -“Oh Dios ... no te pongas duro, no te pongas duro, ¡no te pongas duro!”-

-Luces lo suficientemente bien como para comerte, Jared. Me gusta como te queda ese color. Cuando seas mío, querré que lo uses tanto como sea posible.

Jared se detuvo suavemente y miró fríamente a Jensen que admiraba abiertamente su atuendo, que consistía en una camiseta con cuello en uve, verde esmeralda, jeans ajustados de lavado oscuro y botas vaqueras marrones con tacones de 2 pulgadas. Su camiseta estaba estratégicamente metida por encima de la hebilla del cinturón, que era una pieza cuadrada de metal negro que descansaba justo encima del bulto que se formaba en sus jeans, con la palabra "BRAT" estampada en ella.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguna vez voy a ser tuyo y mucho menos que podrás decirme lo qué puedo o no puedo usar?

-Te lo dije, cariño. Te quiero. Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

-Me parece que 'quieres' mucho, Ackles. Pero eso está bien. Ninguna escuela estaría completa sin su puta ... -hizo una pausa para deslizar su mirada hacia Sandy, quien sólo  sonrió orgullosamente antes de volver su mirada altanera hacia Jensen. -... y su agujero. Felicidades, Ackles. En sólo dos semanas, parece que te has ganado el segundo título en un tiempo récord.

Los amigos de Jared comenzaron a ladrar y gimotear a Jensen, los ojos verdes del chico se oscurecieron de rabia. Cuando Jared registró esa mirada, esta desapareció, reemplazada por una oscura diversión que hizo temblar ligeramente las manos de Jared. Apretando las manos, Jared empujó hacia abajo el profundo dolor que la intensa mirada de Jensen evocaba dentro de él.

Jensen soltó al Beta que estaba a su lado, un estudiante de primer año, a juzgar por su aspecto, ignorando el puchero que puso el niño. Cruzando el pasillo en dirección a Jared, tanto Jensen como su Lobo interior adoptaron una postura confiada. Stephen y Tom dieron un paso atrás, con la cabeza gacha, pero Jared levantó la barbilla desafiante, negándose a retroceder. Encontrándose con la mirada fija de Jensen.

Jensen se estiró para pasar un nudillo a lo largo de la suave mandíbula de Jared. Esa misma mandíbula se flexionó cuando Jared apretó los dientes, reprimiendo un gemido cuando una ráfaga de calor se instaló en su vientre, su polla se crispó interesada -la traidora- en los confines de sus vaqueros ahora demasiado apretados.

-Cariño, si hubiera sabido lo celoso que te ibas a poner, nunca me hubiese ido con ninguno de ellos. A partir de ahora, mi polla te pertenece a ti y solo a ti.

Luego se volvió y levantó ambas manos para llamar la atención de todos, como si no la tuviese ya.

-Solo para que todos lo sepáis. El Jensen Ackles Party Bus está cerrado. A partir de ahora soy propiedad exclusiva de mi futuro compañero, el hermoso Jared Padalecki. -Se giró para devolverle la sonrisa a Jared, que tenía una expresión de asombro en el rostro. Boca ligeramente abierta, ojos parpadeando como los de un búho, mirando a Jensen. Los amigos de Jared miraban nerviosamente a Jared y luego a Jensen. Obviamente, tampoco sabían qué decir o hacer.

Los amigos de Jensen se reían a carcajadas, encantados con las acciones salaces de su intrépido líder.

La sonrisa de Jensen se volvió aguda, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando miró la curva suave y laxa de los labios rosados de Jared.

-Pero deberías saber, cariño ... soy un Alpha con necesidades. Con deseos. Si no puedo relajarme en otro lugar, lo haré contigo, perra.

Ahora eran los amigos de Jensen los que ladraban y le hacían todo tipo de sonidos perrunos a Jared. Sandy y Genevieve estaban de pie a cada lado de Doug, sujetándolo cada una de un brazo. Sabían que si Doug se metía en un solo altercado más ese mes, sería suspendido y posiblemente expulsado. Era su amigo, su familia y era de la manada. Chad, Stephen y Tom ahora parecían lo suficientemente enfadados como para sacar las uñas, sus lobos ansiosos por saltarle a Jensen. En la manada de Jared siempre se cuidaban los unos a los otros. Jared miró a todos sus muchachos y de un solo vistazo sofocó su furia.

Jared se volvió hacia Jensen, con la boca torcida en una línea apretada, las mejillas ardiendo con una furia que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida, y luego, a pesar de las advertencias a su manada para que mantuviesen la calma, Jared perdió un poco la suya y su mano arremetió, antes de que pudiera detenerse y pensar en ello. El chasquido de su palma en la mejilla de Jensen fue como un disparo que reverberó arriba y abajo en la sala, repentinamente silenciosa.

-NUNCA SERÉ tu perra ... ¡PERRA! -Gruñó Jared, acercándose a Jensen, añadiendo a su altura natural la altura agregada de sus botas para elevarse sobre Jensen. Sus ojos color avellana mirando directamente a los de Jensen en un desafío evidente. Miró brevemente al veloz y enrojecido estampado en forma de mano que florecía en la pálida y cremosa cara de Jensen. Este ni siquiera había trastrabillado cuando Jared le dio la bofetada. Su cabeza se había vuelto con el golpe, pero rápidamente había girado la cabeza para mirar la desafiante mirada de Jared. Los ojos verdes se estrecharon, el verde más oscuro de sus ojos brillando con un hambre que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Jared.

Los pelos del Lobo de Jensen se erizaron gruñendo al Lobo de Jared, exigiendo sumisión. Jared podía sentir la confusión de su Lobo. Su Lobo quería a Jensen. Él era un compañero fuerte y viril. Ser un Head Alpha lo hacía aún más atractivo. El Lobo de Jared simplemente no podía entender su ira y su renuencia a unirse al chico de ojos verdes. Pero incluso mientras cuestionaba las acciones de Jared, su Lobo confiaba en él implícitamente y seguía sus directivas; haciendo alarde de su desobediencia hacia el Lobo de Jensen; fingiendo indiferencia ante las airadas demandas del Alpha.

Mientras Jared alentaba a su Lobo a resistirse al Lobo del Alpha, Jensen estaba luchando contra el suyo, tratando de evitar que tomara el control y tomara a Jared y a su Lobo por la fuerza. El Lobo de Jensen insistía en que era un Head Alfa -“¡el Lobo más grande, el mejor! El mejor Lobo toma lo que es suyo. El pequeño Omega no tiene voz. Él pertenece al Lobo de Jensen. ¿Por qué Jensen no lo toma?”

-Cariño ... -canturreó Jensen.

-¡NO soy tu cariño!

-Cariño ... -repitió Jensen. -No solo serás mi perra y dejarás que te llame lo que quiera, también te pondré de rodillas con ese perfecto culo tuyo presentándose ante mi correctamente, tu pequeño y apretado tarro de miel guiñándome un ojo.

-¡NUNCA!

-Nunca digas nunca, cariño ... hmm, me gusta eso. Serás mi tarro de miel a partir de ahora.

-¡Joder ... tú!

-Con el tiempo, bebé.

-¡No soy tu bebé, gilipollas! -Jared prácticamente le gritó. -¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Te he dicho que no un montón de veces! Conoces las leyes sobre obligar a los Omegas a aparearse. Estoy bastante seguro de que aterrorizar y coaccionar entran dentro de esa ley.

-Me RETRACTARÍA si supiera que realmente no estás interesado en mí, cariño. Pero saber que me quieres ha conseguido que mi Lobo se vuelva territorial. Tu Lobo es suyo como tu eres mío.

-¡NO TE QUIERO!

-Pero lo haces, y lo voy a probar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Intenta forzarme de cualquier manera e irás a la cárcel. -Dijo Jared gruñendo, sonriendo con seguridad a Jensen.

-No te voy a forzar a nada, cariño. Las Leyes también establecen que un Alpha tiene el derecho legal de cortejar y perseguir a un Omega o a un Beta que su Lobo haya reclamado. Estar en desacuerdo con tu propio Lobo no es sano para ninguno de los dos. 

-Nunca aceptaré unirme a ti, Ackles, así que bien podrías rendirte ahora. Un desliz de tu parte, incluso un solo intento de meterte en mis pantalones te hará caer en la cárcel tan rápido que te dará vueltas la cabeza.

-Nadie puede hacerme perder el control, pastel de miel. Muchos lo han intentado y han fallado.

-Bueno, todavía no me has conocido, -dijo Jared, levantando la nariz altivamente.

-HARÉ que te unas a mí, Jared.

-Y HARÉ que pierdas el control, Jensen.

-¿Es eso un desafío?

-¡Es una promesa!

-Bien, entonces, juguemos, bebé. Inténtalo.

Burlándose, Jared empujó a Jensen y se alejó por el pasillo. Sus botas vaqueras sonaban fuertemente a medida que avanzaban.

Jensen se volvió para sonreír a sus amigos, con una ceja fruncida. -Me gustan cuando son peleones -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.


	3. No soy adorable

Martes…

Jensen encontró a un gran grupo de estudiantes esperándolo cerca de su aparcamiento habitual. Más abajo en la fila, otro grupo estaba de pie alrededor del Jeep rojo brillante de Jared. Chris le dijo a Jensen que se había creado un grupo de apuestas sobre él y Jared que había dividido a casi todo el alumnado. Jensen no sabía muy bien qué pensar de estos otros niños que le daban palmaditas en el hombro mientras caminaba hacia la escuela con Chris a un lado y Dani al otro. Cada uno de ellos dándole palabras de aliento y apoyo a medida que avanzaban.

Justo antes de que pudieran llegar a los escalones, el grupo se separó cuando Jared los atravesó con su grupo de seguidores y amigos detrás de él. Era como un pecado, con piernas ridículamente largas vestidas con pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camisa de mezclilla azul sin mangas desabrochada hasta la mitad de su suave y terso pecho dorado. Jensen se puso medio duro al instante dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados y descoloridos mientras Jared caminaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Jensen recogiera su dulce aroma a miel

-Buenos días, Jenny, -canturreó Jared, mirando a Jensen sobre su hombro, con sus exóticos ojos, mientras se dirigía a la escuela. Los ojos de Jensen instantáneamente se aferraron al apretado culo de Jared, viendo como se flexionaba y rebotaba antes de que su visión fuera cortada por los estudiantes que seguían a Jared.

-Joder. -Gruñó, en voz baja, cuando, sin vergüenza, se inclinó para ajustarse en sus pantalones vaqueros.

Chris se rió y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. Dani puso los ojos en blanco mientras pasaba su brazo por uno de los de Jensen y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta.

-Ha sido tan de perra-zorra lo que Jared ha hecho, Jen. No caigas en la trampa. -gimió.

Siguiendo con el tema, Chris le dio una palmada a Jensen en el hombro mientras les seguía el ritmo. -Correcto, hombre. Omega caliente o no, ¡el tipo te ha llamado 'Jenny'! 

Jensen gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para que sus amigos lo escucharan, pero una parte de él se había emocionado con el apodo. Sin embargo, Jensen prefería morir antes que admitirlo.

Miércoles…

-¿Ese tipo está intentando ligarse a Jared? -Dijo Katie, una hermosa Beta rubia que había llegado a ser tan buena amiga como Chris y Dani. También dos Alphas llamados Steve Carlson y Jason Manns y otro Beta llamado Mike Rosenbaum, o Rosey, como Jensen había empezado a llamarlo y Mike había aceptado, se habían unido al círculo íntimo de Jensen.

-¿En serio? ¿En que INFIERNO ha estado para no saber que Jared ha sido reclamado? -Preguntó Jason, incrédulo, mientras robaba otra patata frita de la bandeja de Rosey.

-Ese es Jason Momoa, -dijo Rosey soñadoramente, mientras apartaba a medias la mano de Jason de su comida. –Llegó de California la semana pasada. El rumor es que también es un Head Alpha.

-¡¡¡DOS Head Alphas en la misma escuela y ambos entrándole a Jared!!! -Exclamó Dani, luego se desinfló mientras hurgaba en su comida malhumoradamente. -Los Omegas se divierten mucho.

Jensen le sonrió a Dani, sintiendo pena por la triste beta. Si él y su lobo no hubiesen reclamado a Jared, Jensen sabía que hubiera estado más que feliz con Dani. Era inteligente, hermosa y tenía un peculiar sentido del humor que le encantaba. Pero ella no detenía su respiración, ni hacía que su corazón se acelerara como le pasaba con Jared.

-No te preocupes, D ... -dijo Chris, con una sonrisa. -Creo que Dougie podría querer algo contigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Me llamó “Ginger Snatch”! ¡DE NINGUNA manera querría tener algo con él!

-Bueno, no es como si fuera mentira.

Una andanada de patatas fritas volaron sobre Chris mientras Dani, Katie y Rosey le gruñían con disgusto y Steve y Jason estallaban en carcajadas. Jensen, sin embargo, se tensó en su asiento cuando vio al nuevo tipo, Momoa, inclinándose para pasar un largo dedo por la mandíbula de Jared. El lobo de Jensen se enfureció cuando otro Alpha tocó lo que era suyo.

Antes de que sus amigos supieran lo que estaba sucediendo, Jensen se había levantado de la silla y se encontraba a mitad de la cafetería.

Momoa había apoyado una mano sobre la mesa frente a Jared para poder coquetear con él. Sin embargo, su mano cayó rápidamente cuando Jensen se puso de pie a su lado, su esencia de Head Alpha superaba su propio olor. Eso, junto con la sensación de que el lobo interno de Jensen era mucho más grande que el suyo, un testimonio de lo mucho más fuerte que era Jensen, hizo que Jason retrocediera. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la ligera caída de sus caninos y el gruñido defensivo que le vino a los labios.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, hombre?

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación como una mortaja mientras todos se volvían para mirar a los dos grandes Alphas que se enfrentaban en el centro de la habitación. En la esquina más alejada, desde donde había estado supervisando, el entrenador Manners gruñó y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de ayuda.

Jensen miró al otro Alpha a través de una neblina roja, sin saber que sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar y que sus colmillos y garras estaban completamente extendidos. –Mío. -Gruñó, su voz vibraba con dominio Alpha. Momoa no era cobarde, pero cuando miró a Jared notó ira en la hermosa cara del Omega, pero también sintió la atracción que el chico alto tenía por el Head Alpha. Resignado, levantó las manos e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, cediendo. Luego se volvió y salió sin decir una palabra más.

Las garras y los colmillos de Jensen se retrajeron cuando se giró para mirar a Jared que lo miraba directamente.

-¿¡Quién COÑO te crees que eres!? -espetó el Omega furioso.

-Coquetea y alardea todo lo que quieras, cariño. Pero NADIE puede tocarte. ¡Eres MÍO! -Gruñó Jensen. Ignorando el enorme asombro de Jared, se giró y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Head Alpha, mi culo. –le dijo Jensen a Rosey cuando pasó junto a ellos y salió por la puerta doble justo cuando Manners y otros dos maestros llegaban corriendo desde el otro lado de la habitación; parecía desconcertado al darse cuenta de que no había necesidad de ayuda.

-Debería haberme retirado el año pasado como tenía planeado. -Murmuró para sí mismo.

Jueves…

Era el día en que los humanos celebraban la víspera de Todos Los Santos o Halloween, como lo llamaban. Y Jared y sus seguidores habían decidido vestirse en consecuencia.

Jensen y muchos otros Alphas utilizaron los baños varias veces durante el día para aliviar las furiosas erecciones que sufrían al ver a todos los Betas escasamente vestidos corriendo por ahí. Eran demasiados para disciplinarlos durante el horario escolar, pero cogieron los nombres y la secretaria y el consejero de la escuela pasaron buena parte de su tiempo llamando a los padres y tutores para informarles sobre lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos. Muchos estudiantes del Lebanon High se encontraron castigados más tarde, pero a la mayoría de ellos les había merecido la pena.

Jared y su compañera animadora se habían vestido con las versiones más escasas de sus uniformes de animadores. El propio Jared había pedido prestado uno de los uniformes de Sandra. La apretada camiseta sin mangas le llegaba hasta la mitad del abdomen, la pequeña falda apenas cubría su paquete y su culo y terminaba con un par de pantalones obscenamente ajustados que no podían ser legales.

Jensen se fue a su casa ese día con la polla irritada, murmurando sobre cuánto amaba y odiaba Halloween

Viernes…

-Jensen, despierta. Tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo abajo.

-¿Mmph ... qué? -Murmuró Jensen, boca abajo en su cama. Se giró somnoliento hacia su padre parado en la puerta de su habitación mirándolo con expresión sombría.

Jensen parpadeó mirando la hora en el despertador junto a la cama, luego gruñó. -Papá ... ¡No tengo que estar listo para ir a la escuela hasta dentro de una hora! -Sin preocuparse por el leve gemido de su tono.

-¡JENSEN ROSS SACA EL CULO DE ESA CAMA Y BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, JOVENCITO! -Donna, la madre de Jensen, rugió desde abajo, haciendo que Jensen se incorporara tan rápido que terminó enredado en las sábanas y deslizándose a un lado para acabar aterrizando en el suelo, en un montón indigno, con un fuerte golpe.

-Ow. -gimió.

El padre de Jensen le sonrió burlonamente, conteniendo una risa. -El Coronel ha hablado. Yo me daría prisa si fuera tú.

En un tiempo récord, Jensen se desenredó, bajó las escaleras y fue al estudio donde sus padres lo esperaban usando solo los pantalones cortos con los que se había ido a dormir y el pelo de punta.

Se le revolvió el estómago al ver sus sombrías expresiones; los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados por la ira. Lo que hubiera hecho para enfadarlos había sido malo.

Su padre comenzó, probablemente para darle tiempo a su madre a calmarse. Ella solía ser la más explosiva de los dos, a pesar de que era su padre, el Coronel Alan Ackles, quien había servido y mandado en el ejército. Todos los que los conocían sabían que en su casa, Donna Ackles era la jefa y su padre, a menudo, se refería a ella como el Coronel.

-Tu madre y yo pasamos toda la tarde de ayer, mientras tu estabas fuera, la Diosa sabe dónde, hablando con algunos de los padres de los niños de tu escuela, todos culpándote por los chanchullos que ocurrieron ayer en el colegio.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

-Tu y otro estudiante llamado Jared habéis sido acusados por casi todos, incluyendo el director y el entrenador Manners.

-¿Quién es ese Jared, Jensen? -Su madre habló finalmente. Su voz tenía ahora una calma mortal que hizo que Jensen se removiera nerviosamente donde estaba parado. Esa voz significaba que su madre quería la verdad y que lo mejor era confesar cualquier error que hubiera cometido. Solo que, Jensen no podía pensar que era lo que podía haber hecho para causar todo esto.

Decidió que sincerarse con sus padres era la mejor opción. Jensen suspiró antes de hablar. -Él es mi compañero. Jared Padalecki es mi alma gemela, mamá.

Sus padres jadearon en estado de shock. Las manos de su madre volaron hacia su pecho, agarrándose con fuerza. -¡¿Qué?! Tu alma ... espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? Solo tienes diecisiete años, ¿cómo puedes saber que él es tu alma gemela?

Jensen pasó a explicar, con el menor detalle posible, cómo había conocido a Jared y la batalla de voluntades que había estallado entre ellos. Mientras hablaba, su madre se sentó uno de los grandes sofás de la habitación, su padre justo a su lado, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá de dos plazas justo enfrente de ellos.

-Mi lobo me dijo que Jared es mío, pero se niega a someterse, animando a su lobo a rebelarse contra el mío. – terminó Jensen, mientras se sentaba, casi abatido en el sillón.

-¿Un Beta te desafió? Los padres de Danneel me dijeron que lo amenazaste con hacerlo tuyo antes de que terminara el año escolar, le gustara o no, -dijo su madre, casi acusadora.

Jensen se sonrojó ante la evaluación que hizo su madre del desafío que le había lanzado a Jared. Al escucharlo se dijo que sonaba mal e inmoral.

-Él es Omega... y yo no, eh... lo he amenazado. Yo sólo... le prometí que lo haría.

-¡Un Omega! ¡Jensen! Sabes que no son como los Betas a los que puedes simplemente imponer tu voluntad. ¡Incluso es ilegal forzar a los Betas! ¡Pero forzar a un Omega es aún más inaudito! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Jensen!

-Nadie mencionó que fuera un Omega. Eso solo hace que tu comportamiento sea aún peor. –se quejó Alan.

-¡Pero no lo he obligado! No pretendía que pareciera una amenaza, él sólo... yo sólo... ¡No puedo pensar cuando estoy a su alrededor! ¡Lo siento! Mamá... Papá... ¡SABEIS que nunca forzaría a nadie!

-Lo que sea que estés haciendo con Jared ha hecho estallar al resto de los niños en esa escuela y provocó que muchos de ellos actuaran de manera inapropiada ayer. ¿Qué está pasando exactamente Jensen? ¡La verdad!

Jensen pasó a explicar las amenazas de Jared para lograr que infringiera la ley y su propia "promesa" de que Jared se sometería voluntariamente a él. Contó sobre el coqueteo de Jared y su propio comportamiento posesivo. A medida que avanzaba, los ojos de su padre se hacían más y más grandes.

Cuando terminó, se quedó en estado de shock cuando sus padres se miraron el uno al otro, a él, y luego de nuevo el uno al otro antes de estallar en una gran carcajada. Su madre se levantó y se unió a Jensen en el sofá, tirando de él para abrazarlo y besarle un lado de la cabeza.

-¿Os estáis riendo de mí? -Preguntó en voz baja y tranquila.

Alan sólo comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, incluso cuando Donna se apoderó de los lados de su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos; ojos que coincidían exactamente con los de Jensen.

-Cariño, nos reímos de lo ridículamente adorable que eres.

Jensen bajó la mirada y se removió incómodo, pero no intentó soltarse del abrazo de su madre. -No soy adorable.

-Mi dulce bebé, eres adorable. En lugar de enamorar a tu pareja y cortejarlo como debería ser, vas tras él como si estuvieras sitiando un castillo. Como si ganarte su amor fuera una especie de guerra. Definitivamente eres hijo de tu padre. Ya te conté como acampó en el jardín delantero de la abuela y el abuelo durante una semana solo para que saliera con él, ¿recuerdas?

Jensen miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo notando la mirada de orgullo y amor impenitentes en su rostro y se rió suavemente.

Su madre dejó caer sus manos para tomar las de Jensen, apretándolas amorosamente mientras miraba las de su hijo mucho más grandes.

-¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Romance con flores y regalos? Por favor, mamá, necesito ayuda. Lo quiero tanto.

-No, cambiar completamente tu Modus Operandi ahora solo le parecerá falso. Necesitas elaborar estrategias y planear tácticas.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así. -Murmuró Alan, mirando a Donna con calor en su mirada.

-Sé que lo haces. -Ella se sonrojó.

-Oh EW ... chicos, parad! ¡Todavía estoy en la habitación! -Protestó Jensen.

Sus padres solo se rieron, luego su madre se volvió hacia él.

-Hablamos con los padres de Jared ayer en una conferencia telefónica con el director Singer y el entrenador Manners. Lebanon ha sido elegido como el anfitrión de la Cacería Anual del Condado de Smith. El premio para el equipo ganador es de mil dólares para cada cazador. Eso podría pagar más que las piezas que necesitas para el Impala. El equipo ganador también competirá por la oportunidad de representar al condado de Smith en el Grand Hunt de Wichita -dijo Donna con seriedad.

-Si vosotros dos ganáis la Gran Caza, cariño... no sólo ganareis la aclamación y el reconocimiento, sino que ¡Jared y tu también podríais ganar veinticinco mil dólares cada uno! Además de doscientos cincuenta mil para el presupuesto escolar de todo el condado de Smith, del cual la Escuela Secundaria de Lebanon recibiría una parte considerable. -Donna hizo una pausa para coger la mandíbula de Jensen con su pequeña mano. -Pero lo más importante de todo, incluso más que los veinticinco mil que te ayudarán a pagar la universidad, te dará la oportunidad de conocer a Jared y posiblemente ganarte su afecto.

-Pero no olvides que estas cacerías pueden ser peligrosas, Jensen. -Intervino su padre, con voz severa. -Tengo fe en tus habilidades, hijo. Te he enseñado todo lo que sé, y no me has decepcionado ninguna de las veces que hemos ido cazar juntos. Sé que harás lo que sea para mantener a salvo a tu Jared

-Sí, señor, lo haré. -Jensen se revitalizó al instante. Le encantaba cazar y sabía que era bueno en eso. Tanto en su forma humana como en la de lobo. -¿Y estáis seguros de que Jared se unirá este año?

Donna respondió. -Sí, lo hará. Ha estado entrenando desde el año pasado con un niño llamado Chad, que se suponía que iba a ser su compañero. Pero cómo se necesita la aprobación de los padres, los de Chad han estado de acuerdo en liberarlo y dejar a Jared para ti. Lo que hemos oído es que, para empezar, Chad no estaba muy entusiasmado con eso y sólo lo estaba haciendo por Jared. Así que esto beneficia a todos los involucrados. -Los ojos de Donna se endurecieron mientras miraba a su única hijo. -Todos queremos que esta rivalidad que tenéis Jared y tu termine. Y no hemos encontrado una solución mejor que hacer que tengáis que trabajar juntos para ganar y regresar sanos y salvos.

-Cambiar de compañero en el último minuto no le va a gustar a Jared, pero ¡es brillante, mamá! Lo tendré todo para mí, sin otras personas alrededor. Sin que pueda escaparse.

-Esperamos que seas un caballero, Jensen. -lo amonestó Donna.

-Bueno cariño... -agregó Alan. -es su alma gemela. No podemos esperar que sea TOTALMENTE un caballero.

-Tú... eres una mala influencia para nuestro hijo.

Jensen se rió, su mente ya corría por todas las maravillosas posibilidades que se presentaban en la próxima cacería.

=========================

En una casa, mucho más grande al otro lado de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios más prósperos, Jared estaba sentado a la mesa de su cocina, mirando a sus padres con incredulidad. Había tenido una conversación muy similar a la de los Ackles.

-No puedo creer que me hagáis esto -dijo, con la voz débil por el shock.

El padre de Jared se reclinó en su silla y cruzó sus grandes brazos sobre su enorme pecho.

-Tu comportamiento, jovencito, se ha vuelto cada vez más descontrolado desde que te presentante. Lo dejamos pasar porque siempre pareces recuperar el sentido durante el verano, pero cada vez que vuelves a esa escuela, comienza de nuevo.

-¡Todos esos Betas escasamente vestidos que corrían por la escuela ayer estaban copiando TU ejemplo, Jared! ¿Esa es la imagen que quieres dar de ti? ¡Porque NO es así como te criamos! -Gritó su madre, con la cara y la voz plagadas de desilusión.

Jared se sonrojó de vergüenza; luchó por evitarlo, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaron y se desbordaron de sus ojos.

-La única otra opción que podemos encontrar es sacarte de Lebanon High y enviarte a la Winchester Academy en Topeka como queríamos desde el principio.

-¡No por favor! ¡Me encánta la escuela! ¡Todos mis amigos están aquí! 

-Entonces vas a tener que demostrarnos que puedes cambiar, Jared. Trabaja con ese Alpha este fin de semana durante la caza. Demuestra que puedes ser un Omega adecuado. Y no pienses que con eso queremos decir que te pongas a cuatro patas y te presentes. ¡Queremos que actúes como el joven inteligente, cariñoso y maravilloso que todos sabemos que eres, Jared!

-¡Pero eso es como ponerme en bandeja para ÉL!

-Hemos preguntado por ese Jensen Ackles. Tu padre se acostó tarde sólo para pedir favores. Los registros de Jensen de otras escuelas y los testimonios de sus antiguos maestros dicen que es un Alpha apropiado y de buen comportamiento. Su padre sirvió galantemente en el ejército y ahora dirige una de las mejores compañías de seguridad en cuatro condados y su madre es una profesora muy respetada en la universidad. Tenemos una enorme confianza de que estarás a salvo con ese chico.

Jared hizo un puchero mientras pensaba para sí mismo. -“Eso hace que sean 2 de 3 los que creen eso”.

 Su mente ya corría por todas las horribles posibilidades que se presentaban en la próxima cacería.


	4. No eres lo que pensé que serías

La mañana de la Cacería amaneció brillante y el sol ya calentaba cuando Jared y sus padres llegaron a la escuela alrededor de las 9 de la mañana. Jared se sentó con sus padres en las gradas instaladas en el enorme campo que bordeaba las salvajes tierras de las praderas detrás de la escuela. Era una de las pocas grandes extensiones de tierra que quedaban intactas en el centro norte de Kansas.

Las gradas estaban dispuestas en semicírculo y en el medio había una pequeña plataforma a la que se llegaba subiendo dos escalones poco profundos con un podio en medio de la misma y una campana de plata en una sencilla caja de madera con su propio soporte. Colgando de una cadena en el costado de la carcasa había una pequeña barra de metal que se usaba para tocar la campana. Esta campana y otras exactamente iguales anunciaban cada Cacería en cada uno de los estados de la nación. Sólo sonaban al inicio y al final de una Cacería.

Parados en la plataforma estaban los tres oficiales del Comité de Caza del Estado de Kansas, dos hombres y una mujer además del Director Singer. Los cuatro parecían serios y formaban una fila mientras miraban las gradas llenas con los concursantes o Cazadores, como los llamaban, sus familias y los amigos que elegían para sentarse con ellos.

Bordeando el campo por tres lados, los habitantes de Lebanon y los Condados de los alrededores se preparaban, junto con algunos vendedores que aprovechaban el evento para vender sus productos, con toldos portátiles, sillas y mesas para ver y animar a sus favoritos. Aunque la mayoría se iría a casa por la noche, muchos habían instalado tiendas de campaña para permanecer en el campo durante todo el tiempo que durase la Cacería.

Solo los seis equipos de Cazadores junto con el par de Vigilantes asignado a cada equipo irían a los terrenos de caza. Ningún Cazador sabía quiénes serían sus Vigilantes, una precaución que se tomaba para evitar cualquier alteración de la Cacería. Los Vigilantes serían asignados aleatoriamente durante la Ceremonia de Inicio, no tenían ninguna relación con ninguno de los concursantes y todos tenían que estar lo suficientemente en forma como para no rezagarse y entrenados para cualquier situación de emergencia que pudiera surgir durante la Cacería.

Los Vigilantes recibieron mapas, mochilas con suministros de supervivencia y un teléfono vía satélite de emergencia con un dispositivo de rastreo incorporado. Sólo debían seguir a los Cazadores y observar, nunca intervenir a menos que la vida de uno de los Cazadores estuviera en peligro. De hecho, si la pareja de Vigilantes era realmente buena, los Cazadores nunca sabrían que estaban allí, los Vigilantes solo rompían su cobertura si debían hablar con los Cazadores por una razón vital. Por lo general, la pareja de Cazadores sólo veía a sus Vigilantes si estaba haciendo algo mal.

Los Vigilantes también recibieron tres tipos de bengalas.

 

Una bengala era verde para indicar que los Cazadores habían completado con éxito sus tareas. Otra era blanca para indicar que los Cazadores se habían dado por vencidos y declaraban su derrota. La última era roja para indicar que uno de los Cazadores estaba herido y no podía continuar. El rojo también se usaba si alguna de las partes fallecía tanto por causas naturales como no naturales. Los accidentes ocurrían, después de todo. Si un Cazador no podía continuar, su Caza había terminado. Si uno o ambos Vigilantes no podían continuar, eran evacuados y entraban los reemplazos.

Los padres de Jared pasaron de estar orgullosamente sentados a su lado, a nerviosos e inquietos a medida que se acercaba el momento. Sentados en las gradas con ellos estaban los amigos de Jared, su tía, su marido y un puñado de primos que habían conducido todo el camino desde Wichita para apoyar a Jared.

Los padres de Jared de vez en cuando se estiraban para acariciarle la espalda, o para apartarle el pelo de la cara o simplemente le cogían de la mano como Sherry estaba haciendo en este momento. Él era su único hijo y desde los inicios de la Cacería, hacía más de cincuenta años, no todas habían terminado de forma victoriosa o incluso feliz. Rara vez sucedía, pero hubo ocasiones en las que no se pudo declarar vencedor debido a que no quedaban concursantes para completar la Cacería. Bien porque habían muerto o porque habían sido eliminados por lesión.

Jared apenas mantenía sus propios nervios bajo control, pero a medida que se acercaba el mediodía podía sentir como el sudor le caía sobre el labio superior. Echó un vistazo a Jensen y a sus padres sentados solos en las gradas y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Jared había estado entrenando para esto durante dos años. Jensen había entrado con lo que Jared pensaba que era una desventaja injusta. La visión solitaria del trío sentado allí terminó con la animosidad de Jared hacia Jensen. Y cuando el niño mayor lo miró, le sonrió suavemente. Jared se preguntó qué había pasado con todos los amigos que había hecho Jensen durante las semanas transcurridas desde su llegada a Lebanon; todos ellos aseguraban guardarle la espalda. ¿Dónde demonios estaban ahora?

Tomando rápidamente una decisión, Jared se volvió hacia sus tres primos que estaban sentados a la derecha de Sherri.

-¿Os importaría moveros una fila?

Ellos obedecieron sin preguntar, Jared se dio la vuelta y caminó nerviosamente hacia los Ackles.

-Buenos días, Jared. -El padre de Jensen lo saludó primero cuando Jensen simplemente lo miró con un ligero matiz de confusión, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

-Buenos días, señor..., señora. Hola Jensen.

-Buenos días, cariño. -La madre de Jensen canturreó, sonriéndole alegremente. Jared se dio cuenta de donde había sacado Jensen su impresionante sonrisa y sus ojos verdes.

Jensen le sonrió tentativamente y Jared le devolvió la sonrisa.

Carraspeando nerviosamente, Jared miró a sus amigos y familiares y vio que todos lo miraban con diversos grados de confusión y conmoción en sus caras. Todos ellos habían oído hablar de los eventos que habían llevado a Jared a asociarse con Jensen. Chad incluso estaba de pie en la parte superior de las gradas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lanzando puñales a Jensen con los ojos.

Volviéndose hacia los Ackles, Jared sonrió tímidamente, brillantes banderas de color rojo en las mejillas. 

-Estaba..., um, preguntándome si les gustaría venir a sentarse con nosotros, tenemos espacio. Con todo el mundo mirando y ustedes sentados aquí solos, debe ser muy incómodo.

Los padres de Jensen le sonrieron con claro afecto en sus caras, mientras Jensen sólo lo miraba con una leve sorpresa que se fundía en una suave expresión de gratitud. 

-Nos encantaría. -respondió. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras los conducía a sus gradas, los padres de Jared se levantaron para saludar a Jensen y sus madres incluso se abrazaron a modo de saludo. Antes de sentarse, Jensen tocó el brazo de Jared ligeramente, reteniéndolo.

-Gracias por esto. Realmente no me molesta, todo eso de que miren fijamente, pero es irritante para los nervios de mis padres.

-¿Tus amigos no han querido sentarse contigo?

-¡Oh, créeme, querían! Estaban prácticamente rogando. Pero me estaban poniendo nervioso. Ya es bastante difícil lidiar con mis padres y sus preocupaciones como para tener que lidiar con los demás también. -Ladeó nuevamente la cabeza mientras miraba suavemente a Jared. 

-¿Qué te hizo venir, Jared?

Jared se sonrojó de nuevo y agachó la cabeza. Una mano yendo a la parte posterior de su cuello mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. 

-Somos un equipo, Jensen. Tanto si queremos como si no. La Caza puede ser muy peligrosa. No quiero que tu ... Quiero decir ... cualquiera de nosotros puede terminar herido o muerto por una estúpida rivalidad de escuela secundaria.

-Admítelo, querías acercarte a mi sexy trasero otra vez. -Jensen le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo cálidamente al chico más joven.

Jared se rió con ganas, los hoyuelos estallaron, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. La sonrisa de Jensen se desvaneció cuando lo miró con asombro. Su estómago se retorció con una oleada de deseo puro, apretándole la ingle, su aliento atrapado en la garganta. Tragando saliva, Jensen se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró a sentarse al final del banco junto a su padre. Jared volvió a su asiento entre sus padres, con una sonrisa descarada en los labios. Dado lo que llevaba puesto, no era momento para que Jensen tuviera una erección.

Junto con los suministros recibidos, los Vigilantes también fueron equipados con un equipo para todo tipo de clima, que regulaba la temperatura corporal incluso en climas más extremos. El material de sus ropas eliminaba el sudor y protegía sus cuerpos de toda clase de cosas. Mientras protegieran sus caras, podrían caminar a través de las zarzas más gruesas sin un solo rasguño. Podrían vadear el más frío de los ríos y no sentir nada. Aunque no era a prueba de balas, los monos de color gris oscuro a menudo podían evitar que todos los cuchillos, excepto los más afilados, los perforasen. E incluso esos no podían penetrar lo suficiente como para causar un daño real.

Sin embargo, no eran impermeables a caídas altas o pesos aplastantes. Y aunque el mordisco de un hombre lobo no podía atravesar el material, las poderosas mandíbulas de un lobo adulto podía causar daños aplastando los huesos.Y como Jensen acababa de recordar, uno o dos minutos antes, a los Cazadores se les concedía poca o ninguna protección. Sólo se les permitía una envoltura hasta la rodilla que les rodeaba la cintura y estaba sostenida por una correa de velcro con el nombre del cazador cosido en la parte posterior de la misma. Estaba hecho del mismo material que el equipo de los Vigilantes, pero de un tejido más delgado, más adecuado para poder quitárselo rápidamente. Era muy duradero, pero estaba creado específicamente para que se desprendiera fácilmente si el Cazador que lo llevaba se lo tenía que quitar sobre la marcha.

La correa también ayudaba a asegurar la ligera envoltura alrededor de la pierna del cazador para que, en su forma de lobo, pudiera llevarlo con él sin tener que sostenerlo en la boca. Cuando se desenrollaba, la envoltura se podía usar como una capa de suelo, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para crear un refugio. De hecho, Jensen apenas pudo darle dos vueltas, dejando una pierna sobresaliendo de una ranura en el lado formado por los extremos apenas superpuestos. Al ser más delgado, Jared pudo envolverlo mejor, para gran decepción de Jensen.

Un reto en todas las cacerías, que no era un algo que estuviese oficialmente sancionado, era el robo de envolturas a otros Cazadores. No solo era una divisa de honor cuantas más envolturas se conseguían, sino que también proporcionaban una mayor cobertura del cuerpo cuando se unían, evitando así rasguños y arañazos al caminar por el campo. Otra regla tácita era que no podías robarle la envoltura a la persona que te la había quitado primero. Había que esperar a que alguien más la robara para intentar recuperarla. Y si nadie la robaba, podías quedarte sin abrigo durante toda la Cacería, forzándote a asumir la forma de Lobo con más frecuencia, incluso si sólo era para proteger las partes sensibles, además de la modestia. 

Y cuando estabas en forma de Lobo, la comunicación entre los compañeros era limitada a menos que ambos estuvieran en forma de Lobo.

Los Hombres Lobo en su forma humana podían hablar y ser entendidos por otros Hombres Lobo en forma humana. Pero uno sólo podía hablar con otro Lobo si también era Lobo.

Justo en ese momento, las campanas de la iglesia que estaba en la calle principal de Lebanon tocaron las 12 del mediodía sonando por todo en el campo. El Director Singer fue hasta la pequeña campana de plata, cogió la pequeña vara y tocó tres veces. Un tono puro y hermoso sonó, haciendo callar a la gran multitud reunida.

Gracias a los anteriores informes de los líderes de las distintas escuelas de los pueblos y ciudades incorporados al Condado de Smith, todos los Cazadores sabían lo que tenían que hacer a continuación. Recibieron los últimos abrazos y recomendaciones de familiares y amigos y se dirigieron hacia el frente de la plataforma, alineándose a lo largo de la cinta roja estirada entre dos postes que formaban un intrincado arco fabricado por los mejores artesanos de la madera, canteros y tejedores Lebanon. Era un motivo de orgullo para cualquier pueblo o ciudad elegido para la Caza Anual construir un arco que fuera lo más impresionante posible. A juzgar por los comentarios de los visitantes, que Jared había escuchado, Lebanon se había superado a sí mismo este año. El otro lado de la competencia era que los ganadores no solo obtenían el premio en efectivo, sino que también recibían el Arco del Cazador como una especie de trofeo.

Si un distrito ganaba el arco de otro, generalmente lo destruían frente a la ciudad patrocinadora y lo dejaban así. Otros distritos preferían guardar los arcos y usarlos como muestras de dominación instalándolos en áreas muy visibles de sus distritos para que los lugareños y visitantes pudieran verlo fácilmente. Cuando se hacía esto, algunos distritos ganadores cambiaban el arco recientemente ganado por uno propio que podían haber perdido en años anteriores. Así que la mayoría de las veces, el distrito patrocinador se esforzaba más por ganar, para no lidiar con la vergüenza de perder su arco y la humillación que podía darse por perderlo.

Jensen y Jared miraron al bello arco, sobre ellos. Los elementos hechos a mano por los propios miembros de su familia estaban incrustados en la parte superior del arco. Era un honor concedido a Jared y Jensen por ser los elegidos para representar a Lebanon, la ciudad anfitriona ese año. Jensen sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas cuando vio un panel de chapa metálica intrincadamente tallada con un motivo de hiedra, con su propio nombre tallado en el centro con elegante y fluida letra. Inmediatamente, Jensen reconoció el arte de su madre y las habilidades metalúrgicas de su padre.

Debieron haber trabajado toda la noche para lograrlo. Incluso con tan poco tiempo de aviso, su simple elegancia encajaba perfectamente con los otros paneles hechos por miembros de las familias que habían tenido un año para prepararse. Jensen miró hacia atrás para ver a sus padres en posición de firmes con los otros padres, a solo diez pasos de la línea de Cazadores. 

Captó sus miradas y les sonrió amorosamente. Le devolvieron la sonrisa. Su madre le dio un beso antes de darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente hacia adelante, a la pradera de hierba alta que se extendía frente a él.

Un solo toque en la campana hizo que todos los Cazadores y sus padres se volvieran hacia la plataforma donde los cuatro oficiales y Singer estaban parados en una fila. La funcionaria se situó junto al micrófono. Acercándose al mismo, comenzó la ceremonia con la Concesión de los Guardianes.

En grupos de tres o cuatro, los padres se acercaron a sus hijos. Luego, mirando a los cuatro que estaban en la plataforma, hablaron como uno, diciendo el discurso largamente practicado.

Los padres de Jared y Jensen fueron los primeros. Gerald, Sherri, Alan y Donna hablaron a la vez.

“Nosotros, los padres y guardianes de Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles damos a la Caza su juventud, pasión, coraje y fortaleza para que la Diosa sepa que sus hijos aún son prósperos. Que Luna los mantenga a salvo y les conceda la victoria. Cuida de ellos hasta que ya no estén en este mundo".

Jared tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver las caras llorosas de su madre y de la madre de Jensen, cuando sus padres llevaron a sus esposas a su sitio en la fila con los otros padres.

Y así, el ritual continuó. Cada grupo de padres, algunos sólo dos, algunos más que los cuatro tradicionales. Todos se acercaron a su pareja de Cazadores y anunciaron las ciudades y los nombres de sus hijos, así como las bendiciones.

\- Lauren y Alona de Kensington.  
\- Osric y Felicia de Gaylord.  
\- Rick y Ty de Cedar.  
\- Emily y Gil de Smith Center.  
\- Travis y Sterling de Athol.

Después de que todos los padres hubieran dado verbalmente su permiso para que sus hijos participaran, Singer tocó la campana de plata dos veces. Los padres dieron las últimas sonrisas y palabras de aliento a sus hijos. Donna le lanzó un beso a Jensen, mientras Gerald levantó un puño victorioso hacia Jared. El orgullo brillaba en los ojos del hombre.

Cuando los padres despejaron el campo, el grupo de Vigilantes salió de una tienda que estaba apartada a un lado. Se reunieron frente a la plataforma, frente a los Cazadores. Todos ellos provenían de fuera de Kansas y habían sido elegidos por expertos del Cuartel General de Caza en Wichita.

Para Jared, todos parecían rudos y duros. ¡Incluso las mujeres! Sabía que muchos Vigilantes eran antiguos ganadores de la Caza o si no habían ganado, la habían terminado y todavía eran muy respetados por ello.

Jared se descubrió tragando nerviosamente mientras los miraba. Vio a algunos Vigilantes de aspecto realmente aterrador y rezó para que no se los asignaran a él y a Jensen.

Tras la lectura de una pequeña tira de pergamino, los Vigilantes fueron asignados a cada pareja de Cazadores.

En el momento en que Jared y Jensen fueron asignados a sus dos Vigilantes, Jared se inclinó para susurrarle a Jensen al oído, sin darse cuenta del estremecimiento que experimentó Jensen cuando lo hizo.

-He oído hablar de ambos. El Omega es Matt de Chicago. La Beta es Anna de Jacksonville. Ambos son ex ganadores de sus condados. Sin embargo, Matt es un Gran Campeón, él y su ex compañera ganaron la Caza Estatal hace siete años. Su compañera era Samantha, su pareja, fue gravemente herida peleando contra un león de la montaña para protegerlo durante esa Cacería, esa es la razón por la que no está aquí. Son leyendas.

Jensen se inclinó y le susurró al oído a Jared, asegurándose de rozar sus labios contra el suave caparazón de la oreja de Jared. 

-Puede que no sea de por aquí, cariño. Pero incluso yo he oído hablar de Matt y Samantha Cohen-Smith. -ronroneó seductoramente.

Jared se separó de Jensen tan sutilmente como pudo. -Sólo porque te he invitado a sentarte con nosotros no significa nada, Ackles. Estoy aquí para ganar, no para liarme contigo. Si no te tomas en serio esta Cacería, podría costarnos la victoria o hacer que nos matemos los dos.

-Oh nene, créeme… me tomo cualquier tipo de cacería muy en serio. Vivo para la persecución. -respondió Jensen, con un guiño audaz. -¿Te he dicho lo hermoso que te ves hoy? Me encanta cuando dejas tu pelo así.

Jared se sonrojó furiosamente de ira y excitación. En su mayoría era enfado, por dejar que Jensen llegara a él. Sabía que Jensen sólo estaba haciendo eso para desestabilizarlo. A él realmente no le importaba Jared. Era solo el tipo de Alpha idiota que siempre quiere lo que no puede tener. Jared preferiría morir antes que dejar que el Alpha lo convirtiera en una muesca más en su cinturón.

Jared, con la cara roja de ira, estaba a punto de gritar a Jensen, cuando Matt los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta. 

-¿Habéis escuchado las últimas instrucciones?

Anna tenía los labios apretados, como reprimiendo una risa, sus ojos marrones brillaban.

-Sois adorables, las parejas nuevas siempre lo son. Pero en adelante deberíais prestar atención. -dijo.

-No somos… –comenzó a decir Jared, pero Matt lo interrumpió con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

-¡Suficiente! Pon tu mente en el juego y deja de flirtear con el Alpha. Yo también soy un Omega, pero necesitas controlar tus hormonas si quieres ganar esto y terminar de una pieza.

Insultado, Jared se sonrojó aún más, aguantado la réplica. Una sensación de vergüenza lo llenaba. Jensen, sin embargo, no tenía tal restricción.

Jensen gruñó mientras caminaba entre Jared y Matt. 

-Omega o no, no te atrevas a hablarle así a Jared de nuevo. -Ordenó, su voz de Alpha Head subrayando sus palabras.

La cabeza de Anna cayó en una reverencia, pero incluso cuando la cabeza de Matt bajó un poco, no retrocedió. Inconscientemente ganó algunos puntos con Jensen, quien rápidamente recuperó el control de su enfado.

-Lo siento, Jared ... Alpha Jensen. Pero Anna y yo estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que vosotros dos os mantengáis en el buen camino, no rompáis ninguna regla y ayudaros de manera limitada a que volváis a casa de forma segura. Es nuestro trabajo y nos lo tomamos en serio. Todavía no hemos perdido ninguna pareja de Cazadores y no planeamos empezar ahora.

Jared estaba de nuevo desgarrado por lo que sentía. En un momento, Jensen lo estaba volviendo loco con su arrogante actitud posesiva y al siguiente Jared se ponía nervioso cuando Jensen lo protegía. No tenía tiempo para pensar en todo eso y decidió volver a meter la cabeza en el juego. Apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Jensen y lo masajeó con un movimiento relajante. El Alpha pudo sentir como el resto de su ira se desvanecía con el toque de Jared. 

-No, lo siento. -dijo. -Sé que solo estás tratando de ayudar.

Incluso aunque Jared y Jensen conocían los fundamentos de la Cacería, era obligación de los Vigilantes repasarlos de nuevo con ellos.

En el momento en que sonara la campana de plata para que comenzara la Cacería, cada pareja tenía exactamente 48 horas para completar sus tareas y volver al punto de partida.

A cada equipo se le asignaba un cuadrante de la Reserva de Prairie and Woodland, pero no iba en contra de las reglas cazar en otros territorios. Se sabía de equipos, en el pasado, que habían terminado sus tareas pronto, pero se habían quedado para boicotear a otros equipos yendo a sus áreas, moviéndose o cogiendo sus artículos. Pero aunque no iba en contra de las reglas, esa actitud era menospreciada por ser mezquina y antideportiva.

Finalmente, Matt les dio a Jared y Jensen el pergamino que enumeraba los artículos que tenían que encontrar y traer de vuelta con ellos.

◦3 Alondras de la pradera  
◦No intentes lo obvio  
◦Mira alto, mira bajo  
◦Sigue tu corazón  
◦Mira lo inesperado, mira de cerca

-¡¿Eso es todo?! –exclamó Jared en un susurro alto. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que los otros equipos escucharan su incertidumbre. -¿Éstas son todas las pistas que vamos a tener? ¡Tenemos casi 10 acres de tierra para buscar y esas son todas las pistas que tenemos! -Las mejillas de Jared estaban rojas por la frustración, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos por el pánico.

Jensen rápidamente fue a su lado, cogiendo al chico más delgado en sus brazos. Frotó la espalda de Jared con una mano mientras acunaba la curva de su mandíbula con la otra, obligando a los ojos de Jared, de un hermoso azul verdoso con motas doradas, a encontrarse con sus propios orbes de jade.

-Está bien, bebé. Lo resolveremos. Vamos a ganar esto, porque eres increíble y porque soy increíble. ¡Somos los mejores! ¿Me oyes, cariño? -Canturreó Jensen.

La idea de rechazar el consuelo de Jensen no pasó por su mente, Jared se calmó y le sonrió. 

-No eres lo que pensé que serías, -dijo en voz baja. -ERES muy impresionante.

Jensen sonrió alegremente a Jared. -¡Ya era hora de que lo descubrieras! ¿Eso,quiere decir que finalmente podemos tener una cita cuando hayamos terminado de ganar esta cosa?

-Aguanta tus caballos, vaquero. Aún tenemos algo de lo que hablar.

-Vale, entonces, bien, tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros, ¿eh?

En ese momento, Singer tocó la campana de plata una vez ... era la hora.

Todos los Cazadores formaron delante de la cinta.

Dos veces…Los Vigilantes se pusieron las mochilas y tomaron posiciones 10 pasos detrás de sus Cazadores asignados.

Tercer repique de la campana ... Comienza la Caza.


	5. Sabes, eres bastante cursi para ser un Alpha

-Oye Pada-baby ... ¿todavía tienes esas largas piernas cerradas o por fin las has abierto para tu nuevo Alpha? -Una voz familiar y chirriante resonó a la izquierda de Jared mientras los Cazadores comenzaban a caminar hacia el final del campo donde la hierba de la pradera medía hasta seis pies e incluso más en algunos lugares. 

-Wade. -Dijo Jared con un profundo suspiro. -Todavía tan encantador, por lo que veo. ¿Qué? ¿No te han pateado el culo lo suficiente en el Campeonato de Rugby de este año?

-Tú también has estado pensando en mi trasero, ¿eh bebé?

Jared miró al hombre mucho más bajo con una fría sonrisa. -Sip, he estado pensando en tu trasero y en cómo te gustaría que mi bota de talla 12 lo pateara.

-¡Pervertido! Nunca hubiera imaginado que tenías un fetiche con los pies Pada-Boo. Pero puedo ocuparme de eso.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco y luego estiró el cuello para mirar al chico alto de raza negra que estaba al lado de Travis. -Hola Sterling.

-Jared. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Murray y quién es el chico nuevo?

Jensen dejó que Jared respondiera por él. No sentía la necesidad de contestarle cuando sus sentidos estaban centrados en el chico más bajo, apenas manteniendo las ganas que tenía de destrozarlo.

-Este es Jensen Ackles. Acaba de mudarse a Lebanon hace aproximadamente un mes. Y los padres de Chad cambiaron de opinión en el último minuto. Jensen, um ... se ofreció ... a sustituirlo.

Sterling y Jensen se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, pero Jensen volvió a centrarse en Travis, quien notó que se acercaba cada vez más a Jared mientras se acercaban al borde del campo.

-¿Por qué estáis representando a Athol?, -Preguntó Jared, también mirando a Travis por el rabillo del ojo. -¿No sois los dos de Bellaire?

-Athol le ofreció a nuestras familias casas nuevas y agradables y otros incentivos para representarlos este año. –respondió Travis, mientras daba un paso atrás para poder mirar apreciativamente el trasero de Jared.

Jensen entró en su línea de visión y esperó a que el chico más bajo lo mirara.

-Te ofreceré una buena tumba nueva si no mantienes tus ojos y tu cabeza fuera de mi compañero.

-No es tuyo hasta que lo reclames, amigo. –se burló Travis. -Puedo oler que no lo has hecho y hasta que lo hagas, el juego es justo.

Jared se interpuso entre los dos Alphas y apartó a Travis de Jensen con un duro golpe en el pecho del chico más bajo. Sonrió cuando Travis tuvo que luchar para evitar caer sobre su trasero.

-¡No soy el juego de nadie, Wade! Pensaba que lo había dejado claro el primer año. ¡Así que a menos que estés buscando otra nariz rota, retrocede!

A un par de pasos del borde del campo, los Cazadores comenzaron a quitarse sus envolturas, atándoselas a las piernas. Pareja tras pareja, cambiaron a sus formas de Lobo y se adentraron en la hierba. Algunos ladraban emocionados, otros aullaban con la emoción de la caza corriendo por sus venas. Tenían aproximadamente 6 horas para encontrar el primer objeto antes de encontrarse con sus Vigilantes en el primer puesto de control y todos sabían que ir en forma de Lobo aumentaba las posibilidades de ganar la Cacería, ya que los lobos tenían más velocidad y agilidad a la hora de viajar. Sterling arrastró a Travis de regreso a su lado y lo alejó de Jared y Jensen.

-Estamos aquí para ganar una Cacería, no para que te tiren sobre tu flaco culo. Si nos cuesta la victoria porque no puedes controlar tus malditas hormonas, ¡te daré una patada en el trasero! Mi familia necesita esto y nadie se interpone en mi camino. ¡Ni siquiera tú! -Gruñó en advertencia, sus ojos brillaban, dorados mientras su lobo se levantaba dentro de él.

Volviéndose hacia la pradera, Sterling se quitó la envoltura y la aseguró rápidamente a su pierna derecha. Cambió rápidamente a un lobo negro y plateado y se adentró en la hierba.Haciendo una mueca avergonzado, Travis miró a Jared y se encogió de hombros. -Lo siento. -Dijo, antes de copiar los movimientos de Sterling, cambiando a un pequeño y delgado lobo gris y saliendo después de su compañero.

-Huh -dijo Jared. -Ir con Sterling debe haber cambiado a Wade para mejor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡El tipo es un idiota! -Preguntó incrédulo Jensen mientras se quitaba la envoltura y comenzaba a enrollarla.

Tratando de no mirar a Jensen, Jared también se quitó la suya. -El Travis que conocí hace dos años, antes de que su familia se mudara a Bellaire, siempre actuaba como un imbecil. Al ser tan pequeño, intentaba demostrar lo duro que era. Nunca hubiera retrocedido ante una pelea. Y seguro que no se hubiera disculpado.

-Hm. -Dijo Jensen, mientras pasaba descaradamente sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Jared. Su Lobo casi salivando ante la gloriosa exhibición.

-¡Deja de mirar! -Espetó Jared, ruborizándose brillantemente.

-No puedo dejar de admirar la pura perfección, cariño.

-Uh, gracias. Pero necesitas mantenerte centrado, Jensen. Podría ser peligroso.

-Oh, lo sé, bebé, no te preocupes. Te mantendré a salvo.

Jared se sonrojó aún más, pero miró por el rabillo del ojo a Jensen. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Jensen le guiñó un ojo y le tendió una mano.

Incapaz de detener la oleada de calor a través de su cuerpo, Jared extendió la mano y lo agarró. El chico mayor sonrió con deleite y al instante entrelazó sus dedos. -¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a ganar esto?

Jared sonrió alegremente mientras asentía.Jensen parpadeó aturdido y luego sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse. La sonrisa de Jared era como mirar al sol, encendía su interior y le prendía fuego. Jensen sintió una sensación pesada y cálida asentarse profundamente dentro de él y supo que estaba perdido. Estaba completa e innegablemente enamorado del chico más hermoso del mundo.

Sin necesidad de más palabras, Jared y Jensen caminaron con confianza sobre la hierba alta con las manos entrelazadas, sin darse cuenta de la hermosa imagen que mostraban ante las cámaras y otros dispositivos especializados vueltos hacia ellos en el punto de salida.

*******************

La posición del sol le dijo a Jared que solo habían transcurrido dos horas desde que sus Lobos habían comenzado a correr, cuando Jensen y él sintieron que la tierra debajo de ellos comenzaba a cambiar. La hierba alta se estaba volviendo más corta, más escasa, dejando entrar más luz, incluso cuando el suelo blando comenzó a ponerse pedregoso al inclinarse hacia arriba.

-Creo que estamos dejando las tierras de las praderas. Deberíamos detenernos y echar un vistazo al mapa. -Pensó Jared, su mente se conectaba fácilmente con la de Jensen.

Jensen que había estado guiando, Jared inconscientemente había retrocedido para dejarlo pasar delante poco después de que se pusieran en marcha, hizo una pausa para levantar la cabeza y olfatear el aire. Jared se detuvo ligeramente detrás de él. El instinto había hecho que Jared corriera cerca del flanco derecho de Jensen pero, respetuosamente, dos pasos detrás. Jared se había asombrado unos segundos antes, al ver como parecían caer automáticamente en formación, no podía negar que se había sentido natural y correcto.

Se detuvieron justo entre de la hierba. Todavía cubiertos por la hierba alta, pero con una vista clara del campo rocoso que se alzaba hacia el comienzo de un verde tramo de bosques.

-Vamos a subir hasta la línea de árboles, bajo techo, primero. –pensó Jensen, todavía olfateando el aire en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. -Podemos descansar allí. Huelo agua también ... suena como un pequeño arroyo.

Jared también olfateó el aire y olió el agua corriente que había mencionado Jensen. En cuanto a oírla, Jared no podía escuchar nada por encima del sonido de la constante brisa de la pradera que silbaba moviendo la hierba de un lado a otro. Si el Alpha tenía razón, sus sentidos eran mucho más fuertes que los de Jared.

Siguió a Jensen, que lo guió a través del campo hacia los árboles. En menos de diez minutos, llegaron a un pintoresco prado con un pequeño arroyo; agua cristalina, el fondo revestido de guijarros redondos de color gris rojizo, corriendo casi recto por el centro.

A pesar de tener sed, Jared se contuvo mientras Jensen comenzaba a recorrer el área circundante. Jensen nunca había sentido el impulso de ser tan precavido en su vida. En todos los viajes de caza que había hecho con su padre antes, había sido este el protector. El líder.

Jensen y su Lobo habían aprendido observando a su venerable padre toda la vida y no podía estar más agradecido por esas lecciones. Jensen tenía una necesidad abrumadora de mantener a Jared a salvo y todas las habilidades que había aprendido de su padre le daban la confianza y el conocimiento para hacerlo.

Mientras terminaba su barrido, Jensen cazó un par de conejos. Chasqueando los dientes, mortalmente, atrapó fácilmente al más grande, mientras que el otro, asustado, corrió directamente hacia Jared. En el último segundo, el conejo se dio cuenta de su error e hizo un salto desesperado hacia un lado. A pesar de no haber cazado nunca en la naturaleza, el instinto se apoderó de él cuando Jared giró en la misma dirección que el conejo y lo cazó al vuelo mientras movía su largo y desgarbado cuerpo y aterrizaba a cuatro patas, sólidamente.

Cuando sintió que la pequeña criatura se quedaba sin fuerzas en su boca, una gran sensación de logro inundó los sentidos de Jared. Se pavoneó y se movió con deleite mientras se volvía para mirar a Jensen, quien había cambiado a su forma humana y estaba asegurando su envoltura alrededor de las caderas, mientras sonreía deleitado por las payasadas de Jared.

-¿Has visto eso? Ha sido sor…- oh vaya, has cambiado. - Los Lobos solo podían hablar telepáticamente cuando estaban en forma de Lobo, así que Jared rápidamente soltó el conejo y volvió a su forma humana. Su excitación aún era aparente cuando rápidamente se cubrió y luego bailó, radiante hacia Jensen.

-¡¿HAS VISTO ESO?! Jared gritó, emocionado. -¡He sido como un rayo, ni siquiera he tenido que pensarlo! ¡Ha sido puro y perfecto instinto! Soy increíble, soy asombroso, lo soy ...

-Sin cena. –interrumpió Jensen, el conejo que sólo se había desmayado, se despertó y se lanzó hacia una pequeña zarza.

Jared lo miró en estado de shock, luego se volvió hacia Jensen triste. El labio inferior asomó mientras hacía un puchero. Jensen, que se había inclinado para recoger su captura, se echó a reír.

Jared pateó e hizo otro puchero. Luego resopló dramáticamente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el arroyo. -¡No es gracioso, Ackles! Ahora, ¿qué voy a comer? -Se agachó junto al arroyo y comenzó a recoger agua para beber.

Jensen se acercó con una sonrisa afectuosa en el rostro. -No te enfades, bebé. Solo me estaba riendo porque te veías malditamente lindo. Pero ha sido una captura increíble. Ser animador debe beneficiar a tu Lobo tanto como a ti.

-Gracias. -Jared le sonrió suavemente, todo su enfado había desaparecido. –Aun así he perdido la cena.

-Este gordo bribón debería ser suficiente para los dos. -añadió Jensen, sosteniendo el conejo que había atrapado y matado.

-Bueno, entonces, tú lo has conseguido. Yo lo cocinaré. -Jared sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

Aunque nunca había estado en una auténtica cacería, él y Chad se habían entrenado durante más de un año en técnicas de supervivencia. Todos los cazadores habían encontrado, al recibir sus envolturas, cosidos en el forro interior, pequeños bolsillos repletos de artículos básicos pero útiles.

Había un kit para hacer fuego, un cuchillo pequeño pero terriblemente afilado en su funda, un bramante fuerte y una caja de metal impermeable con tabletas para purificar el agua. No necesitaban probar el agua para comprobar si era potable, sus sentidos lobunos, particularmente el del olfato, eran más que capaces de determinar si el agua que encontraban era adecuada para beber. Antes de que Jared tomara un sorbo de agua en el arroyo, la había olfateado, y no solo era segura sino también fría y satisfactoria.

Los dos cayeron en un cómodo ritmo mientras preparaban la comida. Mientras Jared destripaba y despellejaba al conejo, Jensen había recogido leña de las ramas muertas que cubrían el área a su alrededor. Acababa de construir un pequeño pozo para el fuego con un asador de madera verde encima cuando se puso rígido y levantó la cabeza con alarma.

Jared, que acababa de espetar el conejo en otro palo verde y colocarlo sobre el fuego, miró a Jensen confundido. -¿Qué pasa?

-Algo o alguien está aquí. Cerca. Oigo algo.

-¿Qué oyes? -Preguntó Jared, mientras se acercaba para ponerse de pie junto a Jensen. -¿Otro equipo?

-No -susurró Jensen, mientras su mirada se concentraba en una sección de bosque al otro lado del arroyo. -Algo más. Parece un bebé.

-¡¿Un bebé?! -exclamó Jared, corriendo para alcanzar a Jensen mientras saltaba sobre el pequeño arroyo y comenzaba a correr hacia los árboles.

Jensen se abrió paso hábilmente a través de los árboles y la maleza, apenas haciendo ruido mientras se movía. Jared se esforzó por seguir su ejemplo mientras se mantenía al mismo ritmo que el chico mayor.

Estaba tan concentrado en mantenerse callado mientras estaba cerca de Jensen, que Jared no estaba preparado cuando Jensen se detuvo de repente. Trató de evitar chocar contra el Alpha, tropezando y casi cayéndose de cara, pero los brazos de Jensen se movieron veloces para atraparlo y arrastró su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras miraba hacia abajo a lo que había encontrado. Girando y agitándose en los brazos de Jensen, Jared vio lo que Jensen estaba mirando y se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

Acurrucado en una bola gimiente de miedo y confusión, había un pequeño y esponjoso cachorro de lince. Sus orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas estaban recostadas mientras siseaba temerosamente hacia Jared y Jensen.

-¡Awww qué adorable! -Jared arrulló mientras se separaba de los brazos de Jensen, sin darse cuenta de la mueca de desilusión del chico mayor y se arrodilló junto al gato salvaje obviamente asustado.

-¡Ten cuidado, Jare!

-Es solo un bebé, Jensen. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Matarme de ternura?

Jared se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras cuando alcanzó a acariciar al pequeño gato y recibió un desagradable arañazo en el dorso de la mano por su atrevimiento.

-¡Yeowch! ¡Hijo de perra! -Gritó Jared con dolorosa sorpresa, tirando de su mano hacia atrás.

Él y Jensen se quedaron sin aliento cuando el pequeño cachorro se transformó en un desnudo niñito pequeño, se fijaron en que era un niño, que se sentó y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

-¡Jared, lo has asustado! -Le advirtió Jensen, mientras tomaba al niño en brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

Jared se quedó boquiabierto de asombro, luego resopló indignado. -¡Me ha arañado, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

-¡No gritarle a un pequeño bebé indefenso! -Le regañó Jensen, frunciendo el ceño.

Mordiéndose el labio, Jared miró al adorable niño pequeño que se agarraba fuertemente a Jensen, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, sollozando a intervalos. Los instintos omega de Jared se activaron cuando vio los lagrimones rodando por las mejillas regordetas del niño.

-Lo siento. No quise gritarte, cariño.-Canturreó mientras se acercaba.

El niño pequeño giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Jared con cautela. Jared sacó su mejor sonrisa y casi saltó de alegría cuando el niño le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante. Luego se reclinó en los brazos de Jensen y extendió sus brazos hacia Jared.

Jared lo tomó ansiosamente, sonriendo alegremente a Jensen, quien solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a empujarlos hacia el campamento.

-Volvamos antes de que nuestra cena se queme.

Resultó que no tenían que preocuparse por eso ya que una niña pelirroja lo estaba volteando, mientras que un chico asiático entraba al pequeño claro llevando un manojo de flexibles ramas en ambas manos.

-¡Hola! Espero que no os importe que nos unamos a vuestro increíble campamento. -Dijo.

Jensen simplemente los miró boquiabierto. A pesar de que comenzó a sentir rabia porque habían vulnerado su territorio temporal, Jared llamó a los extraños con un feliz grito.

-¡Felicia! ¡Osric!

-¡Jare Bear! -Gritó la pelirroja, saltando para darle un torpe abrazo a Jared. Ella saltó hacia atrás cuando Jared se encontró, repentinamente, sosteniendo un silbante cachorro de lince que había logrado deslizar sus garras sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-¡No, cariño! ¡No le hagas daño! Es una amiga.

El pequeño were-lince se transformó en un niño y olisqueó a Jared disculpándose. Su labio inferior cayó cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de nuevo.

-No, no llores. Está bien, ella está bien. ¿Ves? Ya se está curando. –aseguró Jared al instante, evitando las lágrimas del niño.

-Sí, estoy bien. -Dijo la pelirroja, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla, impecable otra vez. Miró al niño con curiosidad y luego volvió su mirada hacia Jared. -¿Cuándo te has apareado y por qué has traído a tu bebé a cazar? ¿Y qué le ha pasado a Chad?

-¡No es mi bebé! Tendría que haber tenido quince años en el momento de su nacimiento. Además, lo has visto cambiar a un cachorro de lince. Por si no lo recuerdas, soy un Lobo. Jensen y yo lo hemos encontrado en el bosque, solo.

-Um, ¿perdón?, -Interrumpió Jensen. -¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Supongo que os conocéis?

-Um, sí. Hicimos los cursos de supervivencia juntos. Felicia Day, Osric Chau ... este es Jensen Ackles. Es nuevo en Lebanon y cuando los padres de Chad revocaron su permiso, él um ... porque nosotros, um ... 

-Porque vosotros dos sois compañeros y los compañeros siempre forman mejores parejas de Caza. Lo pillamos. -Añadió Osric, mientras se levantaba y le sonreía tristemente al niño en los brazos de Jared. -Aún puedo oler que no estás emparejado. Pero vosotros dos sois, definitivamente, pareja.

Jared miró a Jensen y vio al chico mayor mirándolo posesivamente. Jared se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se volvió para mirar a Osric mientras hablaba con el pequeño lince en sus brazos.-¿Y quién eres tú, pequeño? ¿Dónde están tu mami y tu papi?

-Mawmaw, papi ido... -dijo el pequeño, haciendo un mohín, pestañeando adormiladamente mientras la tensión del miedo y el llanto comenzaban a hacerle efecto.

-Pobre niño. -murmuró Jensen. -Quizás se ha perdido. ¿Cómo te llamas, hombrecito?

-Wyon. –murmuró el bebé mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jared y comenzaba a pestañear.

-¿Ryon? ¿Ryon qué?, -Preguntó Jensen.

El niño pequeño se encogió de hombros cuando parpadeó dos veces más y luego se durmió.

-Lo acomodaré, entonces podremos comer y hablar. -Dijo Jared.

-Aquí, puede estar aquí. -Dijo Osric, mientras se acercaba al manojo de ramas jóvenes y deshacía el material en el que los había envuelto. Vieron que era un trozo de envoltura como la que llevaban ellos. 

Osric señaló hacia abajo y Jensen y Jared finalmente se dieron cuenta de que la envoltura del chico estaba cortada de forma irregular justo por encima de sus rodillas.

-Hubo un error y me dieron una envoltura de tamaño normal. La maldita cosa era tan larga que me estaba molestando, así que tuve que hacer un pequeño retoque. Además, ahora todos pueden ver mis increíbles piernas.

Felicia puso los ojos en blanco cuando Jared y Jensen se rieron.

-Gracias Oz. -Dijo Jared mientras se alejaba para encontrar un lugar blando cerca del fuego donde acostar a Ryon. -Supongo que acamparemos aquí durante un tiempo y entregaremos al niño a nuestros Vigilantes en el puesto de control más tarde. -Jensen asintió con la cabeza.

Osric rápidamente comenzó a hacer un cobertizo y él y Jared movieron al niño dormido tan pronto como lo terminó.

Los cuatro Weres se sentaron alrededor del fuego comiendo el gordo conejo de Jensen, dos perdices que Felicia había atrapado ese mismo día y un conejo que Osric había atrapado en una zarza cercana. Era el mismo conejo que había escapado de Jared. Parece que los lobos pequeños eran buenos para hacer túneles bajo espinosos arbustos.

Para colmo de males, Felicia les mostró a Jared y Jensen su primera Alondra. Era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo llena de clavos de olor. Felicia la había olfateado colgando de la rama de un árbol. Bordada en un lado de la bolsa había una imagen estilizada del pájaro del estado. La Alondra de la Pradera. Jared y Jensen arrugaron sus narices ante el fuerte olor.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Tenemos que olfatear bolsas de clavos? -Preguntó Jared ansiosamente, luciendo esperanzado. -Eso debería ser fácil para nuestros Lobos.

Felicia y Osric se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo tristemente.-La bolsa colgaba justo debajo de la colmena de abejas más grande que jamás había visto. -Dijo Felicia, con los labios torcidos por la incomodidad. -Fue el olor a miel lo que primero atrajo a mi Lobo... sabes lo golosa que soy. No fue hasta que llegamos a seis metros de un enorme roble que pudimos oler la bolsa y determinar su ubicación. La Alondra cosida en ella clara como el día.

Osric retomó la historia, inclinándose hacia delante con un brillo travieso en los ojos. -Estaba cerca de la copa del árbol y me ofrecí a subir, pero Fel tenía que probarse a sí misma.

-Bueno, la conseguí ¿no?

-¡Sí y alrededor de cien picaduras también! -Osric se rió. -Después de que enganchó la bolsa, salió volando de ese árbol tan rápido que parecía que tenía alas. Corrió hacia la corriente para escapar de las abejas.

-Gracias Luna, por la rapidez de los Weres para curarse. Estar llena de picaduras NO es mi estilo. –murmuró Felicia. Luego agregó. –de ninguna manera.

Jared y Jensen se rieron imaginándose todo. Cuando dejaron de reír, se miraron, cada uno expresando en silencio su preocupación porque el primer día casi había terminado y aún no habían encontrado su primera Alondra.

Al estar el menos cansado de los cuatro, Jensen se ofreció voluntario para permanecer despierto y vigilar mientras los demás descansaban. Sabía que tendría la oportunidad de descansar en el puesto de control.

Jared se despertó aproximadamente dos horas después ante la sensación de algo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y algo húmedo le golpeaba la mejilla. Se sacudió levemente cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver a Ryon y a Jensen sonriéndole. Jensen estaba sosteniendo una flor amarilla que obviamente había usado para hacerle cosquillas, mientras que Ryon tenía la mano en la boca, chupando afanosamente sus dedos.

-Hambe, Jawed, -dijo entre sus dedos, antes de sacarlos de la boca y golpear la mejilla de Jared. Jared adivinó que eso era el “algo húmedo” que había sentido golpearle la mejilla antes. Hizo una mueca de disgusto incluso cuando arrastró al niño hacia él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Es esa forma de despertar a un lobo dormido, gatito? -El cabello rubio y rizado del niño enmarcaba su adorable y regordeta cara mientras se reía con deleite. Sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban mientras miraba a Jared con adoración.

-¡Y usted, Sr. Ackles! –gruñó Jared juguetonamente a Jensen. -¿Qué clase de compañero eres? ¡¿Dejar que este pequeño monstruo me ataque ! -Jared se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Jared apartó sus ojos de los de Jensen, mirando al niño pequeño que se reía en su regazo. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Osric y Felicia también estaban despiertos, cuando Ryon se bajó de su regazo para correr hacia ellos cuando entraron en el claro llevando brazadas de peras y manzanas. Felicia saludó con la mano y le dijo 'buenos días, sol' mientras se comía una pera madura.

Jared se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente mientras recogía su envoltura y la de Ryon, preparándose para salir del refugio. Se congeló al sentir la mano de Jensen envolver la parte superior de su brazo, impidiéndole irse.

-Nuh-uh, hermoso. No dices algo así y luego te escapas. No de mí.

-Jensen ... yo no ... no era mi intención ...

-No te atrevas a decirme que no hablabas en serio, Jared. No nos insultes a ninguno de los dos tratando de retirar lo que dijiste. Yo lo sé y tú también sabes que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Por favor ... sólo... por favor, para.

Los ojos de Jared se dispararon hacia los de Jensen mientras escuchaba el crudo dolor en la voz de Jensen. Una ola de innegable necesidad y desesperado deseo se apoderó de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo y su Lobo anhelaban unirse al otro chico. Su Lobo suplicaba entre prolongados gemidos para que Jared aliviara su dolor. El dolor de tener a su alma gemela tan cerca y aún así tan lejos.

Encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de jade de Jensen, Jared jadeó suavemente cuando vio el mismo dolor anhelante en sus verdes profundidades. El alma de su pareja lloraba clamando por él.

Sintiéndo como si los ganchos y las cuerdas cayeran, Jared llevó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Jensen y tiró de él hacia abajo. Los suaves y rosados labios de Jared atraparon los afelpados y pecaminosos de Jensen. Labios con los que había soñado y se había obsesionado durante lo que parecía una eternidad. Finalmente dejó que cada muro que había levantado se desmoronara como polvo, los dos jóvenes jadearon sincronizados mientras sus almas finalmente se tocaban y se unían.

Jared sabía que sus almas no se mezclarían y se convertirían en una sola hasta que Jensen se emparejara con él, pero Jared ya sentía como si una gran pieza que había estado perdida dentro de él se deslizara y encajara en su sitio. Jared abrió la boca más y profundizó su beso, escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal cuando Jensen dejó escapar un gemido que rayaba en un gruñido.

-Mío. -Jensen murmuró posesivamente contra los labios de Jared.

-Tuyo. -El chico más joven simplemente estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando Jared se sentó, la envoltura, con la que se cubría, se había amontonado en su regazo. Aun así, su erección era más que obvia y Jared estaba ligeramente sorprendido de no sentir ni un gramo de vergüenza o timidez. Cuando una de las manos de Jensen recorrió la parte exterior de su muslo, la longitud de Jared se movió con emoción cuando la mano se acercó. El gemido desilusionado que se le escapó, cuando Jensen esquivó su tensa tumescencia y encerró su gran mano callosa en la parte posterior del cuello de Jared, fue interrumpido por un profundo gemido de pura dicha mientras Jensen lamía profundamente la boca de Jared, esforzándose por trazar y probar cada pulgada de ella.

Jared echó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Jensen y tiró de él, reclinándose para que estuvieron debajo del cobertizo. -No te burles de mí. -Gruñó contra los labios sonrientes de Jensen.

Jensen deslizó una pierna entre las de Jared mientras comenzaba a besar perezosamente a lo largo de la mandíbula del joven y luego por el costado de su largo y arqueado cuello. Su muslo fuerte y musculoso frotaba deliciosamente contra la polla endurecida de Jared. –Yo también lo quiero, cariño. Dios, quiero tocarte entero. Aprender cada centímetro de tu increíble cuerpo y hacerlo mío ... -hizo una pausa para morder y chupar el punto del pulso de Jared, sonriendo cuando la sangre corrió hacia la superficie, lastimando la piel. Sabía que gracias a la curación no duraría mucho, pero aún amaba ver su marca en Jared. Retrocediendo ligeramente, miró a Jared con lujuria y necesidad oscureciendo sus ojos. -Pero ahora no es el momento y definitivamente no es el lugar .

Como para enfatizar su punto, ambos escucharon la risita adorable de Ryon mientras el pequeño lince volvía a sentarse en cuclillas justo fuera del cobertizo, mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? -Preguntó, mientras Jared y Jensen giraban la cabeza para mirar al niño, con las caras rojas, de un color casi idéntico.

Recuperándose más rápido, Jensen fingió gruñir amenazadoramente al niño de 3 o 4 años.

-¡Estábamos hablando de las mejores formas de hacer una barbacoa con pequeños gatitos molestos! Vamos, estoy ... ¡me muero de hambre!

Sabiendo que estaba bromeando, Ryon se rió de nuevo y le hizo una mueca a Jensen.

-¡Ja ja, tenes que cogerme primer!, -se burló, antes de cambiar a su lince y corretear hacia el otro lado del pequeño claro. Jensen se movió sobre la marcha mientras saltaba juguetonamente detrás del pequeño Were.

Felicia se acercó a Jared mientras este salía del cobertizo y se ataba con destreza su envoltura. Estaba recogiendo las envolturas de Jensen y Ryon cuando carraspeó ruidosamente mientras se detenía a un par de metros de distancia y miraba a Jared, pensativa.

Para entonces, Jensen había cortado el camino de Ryon antes de que pudiera desaparecer entre la maleza, volviendo a su forma humana, agarró al pequeño cachorro y lo arrojó suavemente al aire. Volviendo a su forma humana, Ryon se dejó caer en los brazos de Jensen, gritando de risa.

Felicia captó la tierna expresión de Jared mientras veía jugar a Jensen y a Ryon.

¿Sabe que piensas ir a la universidad? -Preguntó, mirando a Jared.

-Uh, no ... sólo ... acabo de aceptar su petición. No hemos hablado sobre el apareamiento.

-Jensen es joven, lo sé. Pero tú sabes que la mayoría de los Alpha esperan que sus compañeros formen una familia de inmediato y que se queden en casa y cuiden a los niños. Lo admito, nunca he visto una pareja mejor que la vuestra, pero ¿y si él es uno de ESOS Alphas? 

Los ojos de Jared se desviaron, una profunda inquietud burbujeó en la boca de su estómago.

-Jared, sé que nos conocimos este año durante las clases de supervivencia, pero siento que te conozco. No serás feliz siendo una feliz ama de casa. Al menos no en este momento. Quizás dentro de unos años, pero sé que realmente esperabas ir a la universidad y comenzar una carrera como Trabajador Social. Tienes que aclarar las cosas con él antes de que vayáis más lejos. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Jared miró a Jensen y a Ryon, el Alpha levantó la vista, le hizo cosquillas al niño y sonrió feliz a Jared. Cuando Jared sintió que su corazón latía casi dolorosamente en su pecho, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ya era demasiado tarde.

*******************

Un par de horas más tarde, después de aceptar la mayor parte de la fruta de Osric y Felicia, los dos grupos se separaron. Jared y Jensen se habían turnado para llevar a Ryon sobre sus espaldas, el were-lince era demasiado pequeño incluso en su forma animal para mantener el ritmo de dos lobos adultos. Mientras caminaban, ambos trataron de mantener todos los sentidos abiertos para encontrar una Alondra de cualquier tipo, pero fue en vano. En el punto de control, después de informar a Matt y Anna de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, se prepararon para pasar la noche.

Jensen había salido a cazar algo para la cena, mientras que Jared fue a un campo cercano para ver si podía atrapar algo en caso de que la caza de Jensen se quedara corta.

Los Vigilantes se negaron a vigilar a Ryon por ellos, afirmando que él y Jensen lo habían encontrado así que era su responsabilidad. A Jared le pareció agravante a la vez que divertido que los Vigilantes se negaran a vigilar. Así que, Jared se llevó al niño con él. Prometieron llamar a la base para informar sobre el pequeño cachorro perdido, pero eso fue todo lo que hicieron para ayudar.

Resultó ser una buena cosa que, al final, Jared se hubiera llevado a Ryon. Jared pronto descubrió que a pesar de su tierna edad, el niño pequeño era un rastreador increíble. Su sentido del olfato era más agudo que el de Jared y había sido él quien había encontrado un rastro en un campo escasamente cubierto de hierba no muy lejos de su campamento. Jared había terminado con dos armiños gordos para la cena.

Los Vigilantes también les informaron que tenían su propia comida y que no compartirían el campamento con ellos, por lo que Jared sintió que tenían suficiente para comer si agregaba la fruta de Osric y Felicia. Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que Jensen también había tenido éxito y había traído un conejo aún más grande que el que había capturado más temprano y que ya había construido y armado un pozo de fuego.

Más tarde, saciados, los huesos enterrados profundamente, lejos de su campamento, los tres lavados con agua de sus cantimploras se establecieron en una pequeña cueva que Jared y Jensen habían creado tejiendo juntas las ramas de unos pequeños sauces y sujetado con pequeños cantos rodados.

Ryon se había sentado diligentemente a un lado mientras trabajaban y luego ayudó a limpiar las hojas muertas dentro de su refugio temporal. Para cuando se quitaron las envolturas para usarlas como cubiertas, la luz en el cielo de la tarde comenzaba a desvanecerse y la oscuridad cayó. La única luz provenía de las llamas bajas de su casi consumido pozo de fuego.Tenían a Ryon entre ellos y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el exhausto niño cayera dormido.

-Es un chico increíble, ¿no? -Susurró Jared, sabiendo que Jensen todavía estaba despierto, su aguda visión de Lobo usaba la pequeña luz del fuego para distinguir el rostro hermoso y relajado de Jensen. Lo observó con adoración mientras Jensen le sonreía al pequeño niño que roncaba suavemente entre ellos.

-¿Jensen?

-¿Sí?

-No hemos encontrado ninguna Alondra hoy

-No todo el mundo encuentra su primer artículo inmediatamente, Jared. No te preocupes.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa realmente?

-Nosotros

-Somos almas gemelas, Jare. No necesitas preocuparte por nosotros.

-¡No quiero cachorros! -Espetó Jared, un poco demasiado alto, haciendo que Ryon se moviera dormido, antes de volver a apretarse contra Jensen.

Hubo un silencio tenso que emanaba de Jensen. Jared se apresuró a explicar.

-Sé que quiero unirme, pero también quiero ir a la universidad. Quiero ser Trabajador Social. Trabajar con niños, ayudar a que sus vidas sean diferentes. Quiero decir, amo a los niños y me encantaría tener algunos míos ...

-Simplemente no conmigo. -Jensen rechinó en un susurro ronco.

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron de par en par y presionó a Jensen, asegurándose de no aplastar al niño entre ellos. Ahuecó el lado de la cara de Jensen y juntó sus rostros para poder mirar fijamente a Jensen a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que contigo. ¡SOLO contigo! Vas a ser mi Alpha y eres el único con el que quiero tener cachorros. Sólo quería decir que no quiero tenerlos ahora. Mientras todavía esté en la escuela secundaria y en la universidad.

Jensen suspiró efusivamente cuando lo entendió.

-Jen ... no sé exactamente cuál será nuestro futuro. Solo sé que he soñado durante años con ir a la universidad para aprender todo lo que pueda para ayudar a los niños necesitados y luego volver aquí con la Manada para ayudar a nuestra gente. 

Jensen se inclinó sobre Ryon para atrapar los labios de Jared en un ardiente beso. Luego presionó sus frentes juntas y suspiró suavemente.

-Jared, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras. Si la universidad es tu sueño, quiero ayudarte a alcanzarlo. Si quieres esperar para tener una familia después de que nos unamos, estoy perfectamente bien con eso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Mi tonto Omega. ¿A estas alturas aún no sabes cuanto te amo? Te conseguiría la luna si pudiera.

-Sabes, eres bastante cursi para ser un Alpha.

Jared se rió suavemente cuando Jensen se acercó para golpear su nariz dulcemente.

-Eres una mala influencia para mí. -Dijo Jensen.


	6. Porque la adaptación es parte del desafío...

Jared estaba furioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su pequeño refugio improvisado, lanzando miradas de odio al Vigilante Matt. Jensen, parado a un lado, con los brazos cruzados, estaba igual de enfadado.

-¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA que no puedes llamar al helicóptero?! –preguntó Jared por millonésima vez.

Suspirando, Matt se frotó los ojos con los dedos mientras trataba de controlar su propio temperamento.

-Llamar al helicóptero está reservado sólo para emergencias. Ellos solamente pueden venir, sin repercusiones para la Caza, si uno de nosotros se lesiona tanto como para no poder continuar. Llamarlos ahora significaría una derrota y vosotros dos estaríais fuera del juego.

-Pero hemos encontrado un niño perdido. ¿No se lo considera eso una emergencia? -Demandó Jensen, su voz profunda expresaba exasperación e ira. Se sentía como si llevaran horas con esto, cuando solo habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Jared había empezado a discutir con los dos Vigilantes.

-No.

-¡¿No?! -Jared explotó, alterando su camino, fue hacia Matt con los puños apretados.

Anna se interpuso entre ellos y le tendió una mano al Omega que avanzaba, deteniéndolo en seco.-¡Jared! ¡Necesitas calmarte! Matt está diciendo la verdad. No pretendemos obstruir nada, estamos tratando de ayudarte a ganar esta Caza.

-¡A LA MIERDA esta Caza. Hay un niño necesitado! Si vosotros no queréis ayudar, lo llevaré yo mismo al punto de partida. Jensen puede seguir buscando las Alondras y lo alcanzaré más tarde. ¿O tal vez alguno de vosotros puede llevárselo? Jensen y yo podemos buscar en este área y esperaros.

-Hicimos un juramento, Jared. -dijo Matt con fuerza. -Sé que no te importa nada, pero ser un Vigilante es un deber sagrado. ¡Juramos que mientras uno de nuestros cargos esté cazando, no lo abandonaremos bajo ningún concepto salvo lesiones graves o muerte! ¡Fue un juramento de sangre!

Jensen inhaló bruscamente cuando escuchó eso. -¿Un juramento de sangre? No sabía que ser Vigilante era tan serio.

Para un Were, hacer un juramento de sangre era cuestión de vida o muerte. Nunca se hacía a la ligera y se consideraba la más importante de las promesas. Si un adulto violara un juramento de sangre, empezaría a enfermar y eventualmente moriría, a menos que él o ella encontrara la forma de cumplir el juramento.

-No es algo que se publique, -dijo Anna. -Por eso solo los Weres más devotos se convierten en Vigilantes. Y si Jensen o tú volvéis sin las 3 Alondras, perdéis automáticamente.

Jensen la miró pensativo mientras Jared se tiraba en el césped frente al refugio. Ryon, que había estado persiguiendo una mariposa, saltó de vuelta al campamento y se arrojó a los brazos de Jared.

Sonriendo tristemente al pequeño niño en su regazo, Jared volvió a mirar a los Vigilantes y suspiró derrotado. -Envía el blanco. -Dijo en voz baja pero clara, lo que significaba que Matt o Anna dispararían su bengala blanca, eso quería decir que renunciaban.

-¿Estás seguro, Jared? Sabes que una vez te unes a una Caza, ganes o pierdas, no puedes competir de nuevo. -Preguntó Anna, su voz plagada de tristeza, mientras Matt se quedaba allí y fruncía el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? No podemos llevar a Ryon a una Caza. Puede ser realmente peligroso.

-Os tiene a los dos para cuidarlo.- Matt apretó los dientes.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte “boom”. Girando como uno solo, todos vieron como el gran estallido de una bengala roja se extendía por el cielo aproximadamente a 20 millas al noroeste de donde estaban parados.

-Oh, no. -Murmuró Jared con temor. -Esa es la dirección que tomaron Oz y Felicia.

Volviéndose hacia Matt y Anna, Jared señaló la bengala, su mirada era intensa. -¡¿Veis?! Oz y Fel estaban bien entrenados para esto y uno o ambos están pidiendo ayuda. ¡Uno de ellos podría estar muerto por lo que sabemos! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que pongamos a Ryon en riesgo de esa manera?

-Jared -dijo Jensen, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡NO, JENSEN! La mayoría de los Weres pueden pensar que las Cacerías anuales son la finalidad de nuestra sociedad, ¡pero yo no soy uno de ellos! ¡No arriesgaré la vida de ese niño! ¡Es más importante que una estúpida Caza!

Matt y Anna asintieron con condescendencia, sin embargo, todavía había una luz feroz brillando en los ojos de Matt, el Omega más mayor miraba a Jared como si tratara de decirle algo.

-¡Jared, PARA! -Gritó Jensen, usando el timbre completo de su voz de Head Alpha, algo que solo había hecho una vez en su vida, desde que llegó a la pubertad y se presentó. El gutural gruñido reverberante se mezcló con sus palabras, haciéndose eco en las ondas.

Cediendo al puro instinto, Jared, Matt y Anna cayeron sobre sus manos y rodillas y giraron sus cabezas para desnudar el cuello en señal de sumisión hacia Jensen. El pequeño Ryon que había estado parado a un lado, mirando como Jared se enfurecía, se llevó las manos a los oídos y comenzó a llorar.

Inmediatamente, Jensen se sintió culpable y se apresuró a coger al pequeño, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, acariciando su pequeña espalda mientras Ryon apoyaba su mejilla en el hombro de Jensen, llorando como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo.

-¿Por qué estás furioso? -Preguntó, entre sollozos ahogados. -El hombre que da miedo y la mujer hacen que Ja-wed grite. Haz que se vayan, Jen-sing. No te enfades con Ja-wed.

-No estoy enfadado con Jared, pequeño. Sólo estaba tratando de llamar su atención. -Mirando hacia los otros tres, el Lobo de Jensen gruñó en aprobación al ver que todavía mantenían una postura sumisa.

Jensen empujó a su Lobo, exasperado y suspiró. -Podéis levantaros, muchachos. Lo siento por ponerme así.

Ninguno de los tres movió un músculo. Girando ligeramente los ojos, Jensen sostuvo a Ryon mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Dio unos golpecitos en los costados de los cuellos de Matt y Anna, luego caminó para apoyar la palma de la mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Jared, guiándolo mientras se ponía de pie, sus asombrosos ojos parpadeaban aturdidos.

Matt y Anna no estaban mejor. Anna incluso se tambaleaba un poco. Matt recobró el sentido y se acercó para sostenerla con una mano.

Una vez que Jensen estuvo seguro de que Jared estaba completamente de vuelta, lo guió más cerca de él y besó suavemente sus labios rosados. Zumbando cuando Jared respondió de inmediato, se apretó más cerca de Jensen.

-Lo siento por perder el control de mi voz, bebé -dijo Jensen suavemente, besando la comisura de la boca de Jared. -No la uso con tanta frecuencia y a veces me olvido lo fuerte que es.

-Por favor, nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso, -dijo Jared trémulo, sorprendido de lo fácilmente que su voluntad había sido vencida.

-A menos que sea para salvarte o para protegerte, nunca más volveré a utilizarla. Lo prometo.

-Mierda, Ackles. -Exclamó Matt, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Había oído hablar de la Compulsión de Obediencia de un Alpha Head, pero no sabía que sería tan fuerte. ¿Y esto de un Alpha que nunca lo ha probado o practicado? ¡Serías una fuerza a tener en cuenta si lograras controlarlo!

-No es un arma, Cohen.

-¡Pero PODRÍA serlo!, -Exclamó el Omega de pelo negro.

-Suficiente. Volvamos a qué hacer con Ryon.

Y así, la ira de Jared regresó. Sin embargo, mantuvo su temperamento bajo control mientras se volvía hacia los Vigilantes. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Jensen levantó una mano, con la mirada le pidió a Jared que esperara.

-Lo que estaba intentando decir antes... ¿y si Ryon es parte de la Caza?

-¿Qué...? Eso es ridículo...

-¡SÍ, POR FIN! -Matt cortó a Jared, una mirada de gran alivio en su cara y en la de Anna. Jared y Jensen miraron a Matt confundidos.

Anna sacó la radio de su soporte y levantó un dedo hacia Matt. -Voy a registrarme y ver qué pasa con esa bengala roja, mientras tú te explicas. Matt asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Explicar qué? -Jensen presionó a Matt.

-La Caza tiene un nuevo diseñador este año, se llama Gamble. Ella ha agregado algunas cosas nuevas. Ya no es solo una búsqueda del tesoro, es más como ... pensad en ello más como una carrera de obstáculos. Cada detalle ha sido pensado. Cada escenario que se os ocurra, trazado y planeado.

Jared miró sorprendido a Matt, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. -¡Pero eso no es justo! Cada Cazador ha trazado su estrategia en función de un simple objetivo de búsqueda y supervivencia. ¡Así es como siempre ha sido! ¿Por qué no nos informaron que había cambiado?

-Porque la adaptación es parte del desafío. Has tenido que cuestionar un aspecto del cambio antes de que tus Vigilantes pudieran aclararlo. -Matt miró a Anna, que estaba volviendo con ellos, antes de continuar. -En el momento en que Jensen cuestionó la presencia de Ryon como un posible desafío, desató nuestras lenguas, por así decirlo. Esta Cacería no solo pondrá a prueba vuestras habilidades y resistencia sino también vuestro carácter, inteligencia y como dije antes, vuestra adaptabilidad.

Anna le sonrió a Jared, verdadera calidez brillaba en sus ojos marrones. -Y Jared, la forma en que estuviste dispuesto a renunciar a la Caza para llevar a Ryon a un lugar seguro es una gran ventaja de tu carácter. Sin mencionar, que ambos habéis mostrado compasión y cariño por él desde el momento en que lo encontrasteis. Tus amigos Felicia y Osric probablemente también han conseguido puntos de sus Vigilantes por ayudaros con él.

Recordando a sus amigos, Jared miró preocupado a Anna. -¿Qué has descubierto sobre la bengala, Anna, son ellos?

-Lo siento, Jared. Lo son.

-Oh, no, -susurró Jared, su cuerpo se tensó, la cara llena de preocupación. Jensen se acercó para envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras continuaba sosteniendo a Ryon con el otro brazo. Jared apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jensen mientras miraba a Anna con inquietud.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, -Preguntó Jensen. Ryon, al ver que Jared estaba molesto se acercó para acariciarle el cabello. El pequeño lince estaba haciendo todo lo posible para consolar a su alto y nuevo amigo.

-Han sido atacados por un par de leones salvajes de la montaña. Osric trató de proteger a Felicia y está bastante malherido. Pero no antes de lograr romper la pierna del león macho, poniéndolo fuera de juego. Felicia y Batty Patty se movieron y lo protegieron. Pudieron mantener a raya a la hembra hasta que llegaron sus Vigilantes y la derribaron con una pistola tranquilizante.

-¿Batty Patty? ¿No es la mujer sin hogar que se sienta en la acera frente al Cool Spot Diner y dice "hola" a todos los que pasan?

-Sí, igual que Ryon ha sido para vosotros, ella era su desafío. No debía interferir, pero ¿quién podría culparla por ser un miembro preocupado de la manada? Cuando vio que Osric caía, actuó.

-Ella no está sin hogar. -Añadió Jared, mirando a Jensen. -Se llamó a sí misma Batty Patty. Toda su familia murió en un incendio hace dos años. No pudo soportar quedarse en casa sola todo el día, aunque conseguimos arreglar todos los daños causados por el incendio. Ella es de la Manada y nunca la dejaríamos sin hogar o sola. Muchos se han sentado con ella en esa acera para hacerle compañía, incluso yo. La cuidamos y no permitimos que los extraños la molesten -dijo Jared, mientras levantaba la cabeza y se secaba las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos al enterarse de lo de Felicia y Osric y volvía su atención a Anna. -¿Osric va a ponerse bien?

-No lo sé, Jared, -dijo Anna, la tristeza se reflejada en su bonita cara. -Está en manos de la Diosa ahora.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Regresarás con Ryon o continuarás?

Jared miró a Jensen, desgarrado, sin saber qué hacer. Con la mirada le suplicó guía. El Lobo interno de Jensen gruñó con aprobación. El Lobo Alpha consideraba correcto que su compañero dependiera de él para ayudarlo. Jensen lo vio como una pequeña victoria hacia su objetivo de reclamar el corazón de Jared. Jensen había sabido de forma instintiva que Jared era su verdadero compañero. Al entrar en esta Cacería, había hecho su prioridad hacer suyo a Jared. Ganar la Caza una ventaja añadida, un regalo para Jared.

-Primero, ¿cuál es el trato con Ryon? Dudo que el Consejo de Caza elija personas al azar como desafíos. Incluso aunque él no es de la Manada, ¿por qué pondrían en peligro la vida de un niño de 3 años?

-Cuaaaatro. -Dijo Ryon, levantando tres dedos, mientras usaba su otra mano para empujar un cuarto dedo hacia arriba. -¡Wyon, cuatro!

-En primer lugar, Ryon y sus padres SON de la Manada. –respondió Matt, sonriendo ante las miradas sorprendidas en los rostros de Jared y Jensen. -En las manadas de Hombres-Lince, la homosexualidad no se aprueba e incluso se considera antinatural para la mayoría de ellos. Sus padres fueron expulsados y han estado viviendo en el bosque desde antes de que Ryon naciera. El Director Manners se reunió con ellos hace un par de años y le gustaron. Él los ha ayudado todo lo que ha podido.

Anna se dejó caer en una sentadilla y comenzó a elegir entre las flores que tenía a su alcance. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, Ryon se retorció para que lo bajaran e inmediatamente corrió a su lado para ayudarla.

-Mami-Papi gustan estas. -Dijo, felizmente, mientras comenzaba a escoger las pequeñas y delicadas campanillas hábilmente.

-Cuando Manners se enteró de la necesidad de Retos en esta Cacería, se dirigió a los padres de Ryon, no sin antes obtener algunos privilegios para ellos de los funcionarios de Lebanon, -dijo, continuando donde Matt se había quedado. -Manners les consiguió una oferta para que tengan un lugar permanente en la Manada de Lebanon, junto con una casa modesta y trabajos, si los quieren. A Ryon también se le permitirá asistir a los colegios de aquí. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Aún así ... solo tiene cuatro años. -Murmuró Jared, incapaz de aceptar esa parte. –Esto es tan peligroso. ¿Quiénes son sus padres y cómo podrían estar de acuerdo con esto?

-Los padres de Ryon son César y Jesse Cuevas.

Jared y Jensen jadearon sorprendidos. Cesar y Jesse Cuevas eran reconocidos expertos en supervivencia y guías de zonas silvestres. Incluso eran conocidos en el mundo de los humanos y a menudo les pedían ayuda en operaciones de búsqueda y rescate.

En la comunidad de Linces, la homosexualidad no solo era ilegal, sino que se consideraba una aberración y cualquier Lince masculino nacido Beta se consideraba una abominación y se le abandonaba o mataba al nacer. Los machos Lince generalmente nacían Alphas y las hembras siempre eran Betas. Los Linces, a diferencia de los Lobos, no tenían Omegas.

Los Were Linces nunca habían sido muchos e incluso estuvieron cerca de la extinción. Habían intentado mantener su número en aras de su existencia. Y estar emparejado con alguien del mismo sexo se consideraba una traición dentro de una comunidad que valoraba sobre todo a los jóvenes.

-Los conozco, -dijo Jensen. -Entrenaron a mi padre y cuando cumplí los doce, él me llevó a entrenar con ellos durante un verano. No estaban emparejados en aquel entonces, pero sabía que eran diferentes de los Linces habituales. Mi padre siempre me dijo que mantuviera la boca cerrada al respecto. ¿Cuál es el Beta? Jesse, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es Jesse. Pero Beta o no, cualquiera que esté pensando en jugar con él ...

-¡Lo lamentaría, ENORMEMENTE! -Se rió Jensen. -Él me enseñó combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me hizo aterrizar sobre mi espalda más veces de las que me gusta recordar. ¡Es asombroso! Pero tengo curiosidad, soy un Alpha. Incluso a los doce años, debería haber sentido que era un Beta.

-Supresores, Jensen. -Matt retumbó, exasperado. -Recuerda, los Betas masculinos no son aceptados en las manadas de Linces, a diferencia de lo amados y respetados que son para nuestra especie los Omegas. Los Linces Beta machos generalmente toman supresores para ocultar su estado, arriesgando su fertilidad al hacerlo. Los supresores no están diseñados para su uso a largo plazo. Algunos Linces Beta, simplemente dejan sus manadas y viven solos en la naturaleza, tal y como hicieron Jesse y Cesar cuando Jesse quedó embarazado de Ryon. Creo que la comunidad de Linces y sus puntos de vista estrechos e intolerantes son lo que los están matando como especie. Se ha demostrado que todos los Betas masculinos son MUY fértiles. La mayoría de ellos tienen grandes camadas.

-Está bien y los aplaudo por buscar su propio camino. Pero todavía no estoy seguro de llevar a una persona tan joven con nosotros, Matt. Solo es un bebé.

-Jared. -Anna entró. -Este 'bebé' probablemente podría hacerte correr en círculos. Comenzó a entrenar con sus padres antes de caminar en su forma humana. Además, incluso aunque no podamos sentirlos, puedo garantizar que tanto Cesar como Jesse están aquí en este momento, cuidando a su hijo. Ryon es un tipo duro y conoce esta tierra como la palma de su mano.

-Estaba llorando y perdido cuando lo encontramos.

-Fingendo ..., -dijo el pequeño Ryon mientras caminaba de regreso hacia Jared, con una pequeña corona de flores en la mano. Se la tendió a Jared y el alto Omega se arrodilló para que el niño pudiera colocarla en su cabeza, como si fuera una corona.

-¿La has hecho tu solo, amigo? -Elogió Jared. -Y a qué te refieres con “fingir”.

-Papi-mami y papi-papi enseñan. Finge medo. A veces, cazadores no daño los humanos.

Jensen se rió suavemente. -Le enseñaron a jugar a la zarigüeya.

-Mami, papá, dicen que Ja-wed y Jen-sing son amables. Ja-wed MUY agradable y pecioso. Ja-wed mi compañero. -Dijo el niño con confianza, señalando la corona de flores que le había puesto a Jared.

Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron de par en par. -¡¿Disculpa?! No lo creo, hombrecito. -Acercándose, le arrebató la corona a Jared.

Frunciendo el ceño adorablemente, Ryon se inclinó para oler el cuello de Jared, el Omega aún estaba agachado frente a él y luchaba por contener la risa.

-¡No emparejado! ¡Mi gato sabe! ¡Yo reclamo Ja-wed!, -Gritó el pequeño niño, pateando con su pequeño pie desnudo en el suelo. Extendió una mano gordita hacia la corona de flores, su dorada mirada exigía a Jensen que se la devolviera.

-¡No lo creo! -Jensen levantó las manos en el aire y luego le tendió la corona a Jared cuando extendió la mano. -Incluso aquí, en medio de la nada, todavía encuentras un admirador.

-No puedo evitar ser un tipo increíble, -dijo Jared, riendo en voz baja. Cogió la corona de Jensen y se la tendió a Ryon.

-Eres el gato más atractivo, hombrecito y me sentiría muy honrado de ser tu compañero. Pero ya he prometido ser el de Jensen. Y las promesas son muy importantes. -Echó un vistazo a Jensen y notó la expresión conmocionada, pero complacida en la cara del chico mayor. -Un día, cuando crezcas serás un hombre fuerte y bueno ... y encontrarás a tu verdadera pareja y él o ella llevarán tu corona de flores con orgullo.

Ryon hizo un puchero mientras recuperaba la corona. -Lo sé ... Los papás dicen que necesito esperar hasta que sea mayor. Muy mal romper pomesa. -Entonces miró a Jensen a los ojos mientras seguía hablando con Jared. -Pero si Jen-sing te hace llorar, o no compa cosas bonitas. Yo tu compañero. Te doy todos mis juguetes, ¿vale Ja-wed?

Jared sonrió con deleite al encantador pequeño, pero asintió con la cabeza. Matt bufó divertido incluso cuando Anna se inclinó en una risa silenciosa, con los brazos alrededor de su torso. Jensen se veía gruñón mientras miraba al pequeño Lince Alpha. Sus cejas se levantaron sorprendidas cuando el niño gruñó y luego escupió un silbido antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

-¡Descarado! ¡Y el nombre es Jensen, no Jen-sing! -Gruñó Jensen. -¡Debería haber dejado al pequeño ingrato donde lo encontramos! Ligándose a mi Omega.

-¡Todavía NO! -Gritó Ryon desde el otro lado del claro. Le sacó la lengua a Jensen y luego volvió a mirar el progreso de un insecto que mordisqueaba una hoja.

-¡Deja de husmear alrededor de mi Omega, mocoso! -Gritó Jensen dando un paso hacia el niño pequeño que se reía. Jared le bloqueó el camino, echó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jensen y depositó un suave y dulce beso en los labios afelpados y firmes de Jensen.

-Suficiente. Tenemos una Caza que ganar. Nosotros tres. -Dijo Jared con firmeza, brillantes ojos color avellana mirando fijamente los verde jade.

Jensen asintió, su mandíbula se inclinó con igual determinación.-¿Así que definitivamente, nos llevamos a ese dolor en el culo con nosotros?

-¿Pensaba que te gustaba?

-Lo hacía, hasta que intentó separarte de mí. –se burló Jensen haciendo un mohín, las comisuras de su boca temblando mientras reprimía la risa.

-Eres un Alpha bobo y tonto.

-¿Soy tu Alpha tonto, Jared?

-Si. Mio.

Jensen no pudo luchar contra la oleada de felicidad que lo recorrió y le sonrió tan alegremente a Jared, que literalmente le robó el aliento. Una parte de Jared todavía temía ceder ante Jensen porque sabía que el chico mayor tenía el potencial de destruir totalmente a Jared. Pero una parte más grande de él solo quería pasar el resto de su vida haciendo que esa sonrisa fuera algo cotidiano.

-Me pregunto si el Consejo ha hecho algún otro cambio en la Cacería. -Murmuró Jensen, cubriendo el rubor que recorría su pecho y su cuello mientras contemplaba la mirada de adoración que Jared le enviaba.

-¡Por fin, DIOSA! Esperar a que vosotros dos os deis cuenta de las cosas no puede ser bueno para mi corazón -gritó Matt.


	7. O confío en ti, o no ...

Un par de horas más tarde, Jensen estaba aún más irritado con el pequeño lince que mantenía fácilmente el ritmo, mientras se deslizaban en forma de lobo a través del pintoresco bosque y de los prados, dirigiéndose hacia su próximo puesto de control.Pensar en el tiempo que habían perdido llevando al niño hizo que soltara un gruñido irritado. Poniéndose a su lado, Jared golpeó suavemente a Jensen, sus pensamientos eran divertidos.

-Prácticamente puedo oírte echando humo. –Escuchó al Lobo de Jared en su mente.

En forma de Lobo, Jared tenía patas delgadas y sinuosas, que Jensen encontraba hermosas y sexys de una manera que lo distraía. El tenía más masa muscular y era apenas un poco más alto, por lo que apenas notó el golpe. Sin embargo, el aroma de Jared, a medida que pasaban las horas, se volvía casi embriagador y servía para aumentar la agitación de Jensen.

-Dime que no sigues gruñón por lo de Ryon.

-No estoy gruñón. Sólo los viejos malhumorados y las Betas embarazadas se ponen gruñones.

-Bueno, a menos que te haya salido útero en las últimas horas, debes haber envejecido dramáticamente, viejo. -Jared se rió, bromeando.

Jensen sintió que su humor se iluminaba ante el jugueteo de Jared. Lo encontraba tan intrigante como sus ataques de mal humor.

-¡Ja-wed! -Gritó Ryon detrás de ellos.

Ambos Lobos se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta. Jared se movió rápidamente, quitándose la envoltura de la pierna y envolviéndose con ella, mientras iba donde el niño estaba parado olfateando el aire. Refunfuñando sobre vejigas diminutas, Jensen siguió las acciones de Jared y se dirigió hacia el niño.

-Huele algo raro. -Dijo Ryon, volviendo a olfatear, arrugando su pequeña nariz de botón como si hubiera percibido el olor de algo podrido.

Dejándose caer sobre manos y rodillas junto a Ryon, Jared inhaló y luego se sobresaltó sorprendido. El pequeño lince había empezado a moverse alrededor de los árboles más delgados a lo largo del borde del pequeño bosquecillo por el que habían estado viajando y probablemente esa era la razón por la que había percibido el aroma que Jensen podía oler ahora. Miró a Jared justo cuando el chico más joven lo miraba, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¡Clavo! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Jensen pasó por delante de ellos y corrió hacia la pequeña pradera que bordea el bosque, seguido de Jared y Ryon.

-¡Increíble nariz, amigo! -Sonrió a Ryon, olvidando toda la irritación que sentía por el pequeño lince.

-¿Clavo? ¿Por qué buscamos caramelos malolientes? -Preguntó el niño.

-Clavos de olor. Es algo que la gente usa para cocinar, chico grande. -Jared se rió, corrigiendo al niño mientras cogía una de sus manos para apresurarlo mientras el ritmo de Jensen se aceleraba.

Más adelante, Jensen podía oír el sonido del agua corriendo rápidamente incluso cuando el olor se hacía más fuerte. De pronto, se encontró en un terraplén rocoso, gruñó mientras observaba el área frente a él.

Jared y Ryon se detuvieron a su lado y se quedaron boquiabiertos junto al río ancho y turbulento que tenían ante ellos. Jensen razonó que era la fuente del pequeño arroyo donde habían estado acampados. Pero, definitivamente, no era una pequeña corriente que pudieran atravesar, en forma de Lobo o no.

-¡No me digas que tenemos que cruzar eso! -Jared jadeó en estado de shock.

-No, sólo medio camino. –respondió Jensen con tono sombrío, señalando la roca más grande en el centro del río.

La parte superior era plana y en el centro había una pequeña bolsa similar a la que Felicia y Osric habían encontrado, con una Alondra bordada en blanco. De repente, Ryon se envolvió en una de las piernas de Jared.

-¡No me gustan los ríos, Ja-wed! A mi gato no gustan aguas grandes.

-No te preocupes, amigo. Aunque a los Lobos nos gusta el agua, Jen y yo no podríamos saltar hasta ahí. -Se giró para mirar a Jensen incrédulo. -¡¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a conseguir? ¿Volando?!

Sintiendo una presencia detrás de ellos, Jensen giró, cambiando instantáneamente a su tercera forma. Un Hombre Lobo.Todos los Weres podían cambiar entre su forma animal y humana, pero siempre eran uno u otro. Algunos incluso podían mostrar rasgos de Lobo mientras estaban en forma humana, como las garras, los colmillos o los ojos. Pero sólo un Alpha Head podía cambiar a la forma que había generado leyendas centenarias, innumerables libros y cientos de películas. La de medio hombre, medio animal. En el caso de Jensen, mitad Lobo.

Había crecido hasta medir más de 2 metros, parecía pesar 45 kilos más y era masivamente musculoso por todas partes. La única señal de que ese monstruo de pesadilla era el Jensen del que Jared se estaba enamorando, eran los ojos verdes, ligeramente brillantes.

Dio la espalda a Jared y a Ryon, protegiéndolos mientras sus enfurecidos ojos miraban hacia una sección de maleza que no estaba a más de diez metros de distancia. Descubriendo unos dientes afilados como guadañas, Jensen lanzó un desafío a lo que sólo él podía sentir.

Para entonces, Ryon había saltado a los brazos de Jared, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo. Jared lo abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba la espalda de Jensen, observando cómo los músculos se flexionaban y abultaban cuando Jensen extendió sus largos y enormes brazos a los costados, dio un paso adelante y se inclinó para rugir aún más fuerte. Ryon saltó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jared, su corazón acelerado latía a la par que el del chico.

Confiando en su instinto, Jared se colocó al lado de Jensen y puso una mano temblorosa en el brazo ligeramente peludo. La bestia se crispó y se volvió para gruñir a Jared. Quitando la mano, Jared palideció y dio un paso atrás.

Reconociendo a su futuro compañero, Jensen gimió en tono gutural y giró una enorme mano con las garras hacia arriba sosteniéndola en alto. Una disculpa apareció en sus ojos mientras lo miraba. Jensen podía oler el miedo de Jared mezclado con su delicioso olor habitual y odiaba haber sido él quien lo había causado. Resopló contento cuando extendió una mano temblorosa y cogió la de Jensen.

Jensen lo empujó hacia un lado lentamente, asegurándose de colocarlo ligeramente detrás de él. La necesidad de protegerlo de la amenaza desconocida seguía siendo fuerte. Se giró para mirar hacia el mismo sitio, un gruñido subió por su enorme pecho. Sintió que Jared lo acariciaba para llamar su atención, cortó su gruñido y giró la cabeza para mirar a su precioso compañero y al frágil e inocente niño en sus brazos.

-Jensen, cálmate. -Dijo, suavemente, tranquilizador, antes de volverse para mirar el trozo de maleza donde Jensen tenía su mirada fija. -Sabemos que estás ahí. Sal ahora o dejaré que Jensen te vaya a buscar y no creo que te guste demasiado.

De detrás del arbusto salieron dos grandes linces machos.

-¡Papi-papis! -Gritó Ryon antes de moverse y deslizarse fuera de los brazos de Jared.

Tan pronto como sus patas tocaron el suelo, Ryon se lanzó hacia los linces mucho más grandes, ambos de un color canela pálido con vetas negras a lo largo de sus costados, líneas negras en sus patas y colas cortas. Orejas negras con puntas blancas que resaltan las características de sus caras y pechos. Uno era de un bronceado más claro que el otro y también era un poco más grande. Ambos adultos eran mucho más grandes que los típicos linces, o -lynx rufus, como Jared sabía que se llamaba su especie, pero aún eran mucho más pequeños que el más pequeño de los lobos adultos.

Jensen lanzó un gruñido de disgusto al ver que Ryon los dejaba, pero comenzó a volverse humano cuando reconoció a la pareja y vio cuán tiernamente trataban al niño; Jared agarró la envoltura de Jensen y la puso a su alrededor, incluso cuando se volvió para mirar con cierto temor a la pequeña familia. 

-¿Jesse, César? ¿Sois vosotros? Soy yo, Jensen. -Dijo Jensen, el resplandor en sus ojos disminuía a medida que su Lobo retrocedía aún más.

El lince más grande se volvió para mirarlo con hermosos ojos dorados. Girando, se metió detrás de la maleza donde se habían estado escondiendo y un hombre alto, musculoso y guapo regresó caminando unos segundos más tarde, asegurando una envoltura similar a la suya a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia su esposo e hijo.

Al llegar a ellos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al otro gato montés que dejó a Ryon con él y se fue a cambiar. Tan pronto como estuvo de regreso con ellos, miró a Jensen con asombro y temor. Se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Jesse y los dos comenzaron una silenciosa discusión.

Sin querer interrumpir, Jensen se sintió obligado a hablar cuando escuchó con su afilado sentido del oído las palabras siseadas del hombre más moreno. -Nunca nos dijeron que él era también un Hombre Lobo. ¿Y si hubiera lastimado a Ryon?

-Nunca le haría daño al cachorro. –dijo Jensen, ambos linces se volvieron para mirarlo. –Me conocéis, me habéis entrenado y me enseñasteis a proteger a los débiles. Lo juro, lo protegería con mi vida si tuviera que hacerlo.

-Yo también. -Añadió Jared. -Soy Omega, mi instinto es proteger, especialmente a los más jóvenes.

-Papá, no miedo de Jen-sing. Ja-wed buen Lobo. Él pometido con Jen-sing. Él, buen Lobo, sólo gusta Lobo bueno.

Incapaz de evitar sonreír a su hijo, César levantó una ceja, divertido. -¿Incluso cuando se convierte en un Hombre Lobo grande y aterrador?

Ryon se sonrojó notablemente, recordando cómo había saltado a los brazos de Jared y luego afirmó apretando su pequeña mandíbula con determinación. -Sí, no miedo incluso si Jen-sing, grande y maloliente.

-¿Maloliente? -Jensen murmuró para que solo Jared lo oyera.

Luchando contra la risa, Jared lo golpeó en las costillas con el codo, causando que el niño gruñera sorprendido.

-De todos modos ... -dijo Jared en voz alta, volviendo su atención a la familia de linces. –Vosotros, obviamente, sois Jesse y Cesar Cuevas, los padres de Ryon. Soy Jared Padalecki, el Prometido de Jensen y dado que parece que no va a presentarnos próximamente, espero que no os importe que tome la iniciativa.

Jensen no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo al ver que Jared lo reclamaba abiertamente como su Prometido, pero hizo una mueca ante su falta de modales.

-Lo siento. -Murmuró.

Los dos recién llegados se acercaron a ellos. Dándoles cálidos apretones de manos y sonrisas.

-Perdón por lo que dije. Nunca antes había conocido a un verdadero Alpha Head, -le dijo César a Jensen, quien solo rechazó su disculpa.

-¿Por qué nos estabais acechando? -Preguntó Jared.

-No acechábamos. Sólo estábamos siendo precavidos. Un viejo hábito. -dijo Jesse. -Tenemos un acuerdo con el Consejo de que una vez al día, Ryon pasará tiempo con nosotros, ya que es muy joven. Solo veníamos a recogerlo, cuando Jensen se puso en modo “lobo feroz". No tenías esta habilidad cuando tenías doce años. Lo hubiera recordado.

-Entonces no podía cambiar. Llegó más o menos cuando cumplí los 16 años. Trabajé con otro Alpha Head durante un par de semanas para aprender a controlarlo y creedme, lo llevo bien.

-Estoy muy impresionado por la forma en la que supiste que estábamos aquí, incluso con nuestras habilidades de sigilo y estando a sotavento.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -Dijo Cesar, curioso.

Jensen se sonrojó ligeramente y se encogió de hombros. -Uh, podía escuchar vuestras respiraciones y los latidos del corazón.

Jesse y César asintieron, impresionados. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jesse se inclinó y tomó a Ryon en sus brazos. -Bueno, ha estado bien verte de nuevo, Jensen y también conocerte, Jared. Sabemos que tenéis un objeto de Caza que recoger y este de aquí necesita una comida adecuada y un descanso real. Os lo devolveremos cuando lleguéis al punto de control. Buena suerte. -Luego se dio vuelta para irse. Ryon ya estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del hombre.

-Sí, buena suerte a los dos. Tenemos un par de cientos apostados a que vais a ganar. ¡No nos decepcionéis! -Les gritó Cesar mientras se volvía para seguir a su compañero e hijo.

Jared los despidió y luego se volvió hacia Jensen con un ansioso salto. -Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir esa bolsa?

***********

-Jared, no me gusta esto. -Gruñó Jensen, mirando preocupado las piedras húmedas que serpenteaban hasta la roca. -Sigo pensando que debería ir yo. Soy más fuerte y mejor nadador.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco, arrodillándose al borde de la orilla rocosa, atando su envoltura y la de Jensen juntas.

-Puedo nadar, Jensen, lo prometo. Y además, esto no es algo que requiera fuerza.

-Sí, pero sólo en piscinas, lagos y arroyos -gruñó Jensen. -¡He tenido un duro entrenamiento de supervivencia por parte de mi padre y de dos de los mejores supervivientes, a los que acabas de conocer! Si te caes, el agua va demasiado rápido y nunca podría atraparte.

-Entonces no me caeré.

-Jared... -Jensen gruñó, su voz se hizo más profunda, un escalón por debajo de su voz de Alpha.

-Jensen... –le devolvió Jared, la exasperación era evidente en su tono. –Yo también tengo entrenamiento. Ser animador no solo te hace gritar más fuerte y te enseña a bailar. Soy más ligero que tú, flexible, rápido y paso mucho tiempo escalando y saltando. ¿Por qué no crees en mí? ¡Puedo hacer esto!

-Está bien, está bien, -dijo Jensen, levantando las manos en señal de derrota. -O confío en ti o no ... y confío en ti. Y sí creo en ti. Estoy asustado. No puedo perderte.

-Lo sé. Ahora, toma esto. -Dijo Jared, levantándose. Se tomó un segundo para mirar hacia abajo y luego hacia la forma desnuda de Jensen, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron cuando vio que Jensen hacía lo mismo. Aunque los dos estaban acostumbrados a verse desnudos, eso no disminuía el placer o la lujuria que sentían.

Jared le dio un extremo de las envolturas que había atado en una cuerda improvisada. -Sé que no es lo suficientemente larga, pero voy a sujetar un extremo y tú el otro, eso debería darme algo de estabilidad sobre las rocas más pequeñas que están más cerca de la orilla. Lo soltaré cuando llegue a las rocas más grandes y luego puedes volver a tirármela.

Jensen gruñó en reconocimiento.

Jared saltó a la roca más cercana y Jensen lo miró preocupado mientras saltaba rápidamente a la siguiente. -Disminuye la velocidad -espetó Jensen.

-Lo tengo, bebé.

La cálida sensación de ser llamado 'bebé' solo calmó su preocupación por un segundo o dos y luego volvió a mirar a Jared atentamente.

Cinco rocas más adelante, Jared soltó su extremo de 'cuerda' y se giró para ver a Jensen colocándosela alrededor del cuello. Jared siguió el resto del camino hasta la roca fácilmente, agradecido por su impecable equilibrio y agilidad.

Tuvo que saltar hacia la roca grande, que estaba un metro más arriba, y a medio metro de distancia de la roca en la que estaba parado. Hizo una mueca cuando su estómago y la parte delantera de sus muslos rozaron las rocas, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para no rozar también sus genitales.

Se puso de pie encima de la roca y sonrió feliz mientras tomaba la pequeña bolsa.

-¿Estás bien? Huelo sangre. –lo llamó Jensen.

-Estoy bien. Sólo rasguños. Nada que no se cure en segundos.

Se giró para sostener la bolsa victorioso, sonriendo locamente a Jensen, sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de emociones que golpeaban al chico. La forma en que Jared estaba de pie, con los pies separados, la cadera sobresaliendo hacia un lado, mientras colocaba su mano vacía en la otra cadera, con el bosque detrás de él como telón de fondo, constituía una imagen increíblemente sexy. La pose más sexy que Jensen había visto alguna vez, agravada por el conocimiento de que Jared lo había hecho sin pensar en su desnudez.

Jensen estaba feliz de que Jared se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo con él para que ya no le preocupara si estaba vestido apropiadamente o no. Y no es que ninguno de los dos se hubiera acostumbrado a la vista del cuerpo del otro, era que llevaban solamente un día correteando por el bosque salvaje, las colinas y las praderas, y su mentalidad instintiva de manada estaba pasando a primer plano, reemplazando la mentalidad aprendida con su educación civilizada. La desnudez no era algo de lo que avergonzarse y no era una invitación abierta para el sexo.

-Está bien, bebé, deja de bailar y trae tu lindo trasero aquí. Ten cuidado al dejarte caer sobre el escalón, Jay. –ordenó Jensen, preocupado por su compañero haciendo que su tono fuese brusco.

Jared fue muy cuidadoso al volver a caer sobre la piedra más grande. Luego dio un salto hacia Jensen sin esfuerzo y con gracia. El meneo de su polla semidura no pasó desapercibido al chico mayor. Aparentemente, a su compañero le gustaba que lo llamaran 'bebé' o que le dijeran 'lindo'. Tal vez ambos.

Jared se detuvo en la última piedra, que todavía estaba a un buen salto de algo más de un metro de la orilla. Hizo una pausa para tirar la bolsa de clavos a Jensen y movió un poco sus caderas. -Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. -Cantó, con aire de suficiencia.

Jensen cogió la bolsa y la tiró por encima del hombro, sabiendo que aterrizaría con seguridad en la hierba detrás de él. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Jared, quien estaba haciendo una interpretación bastante cómica de la danza del repollo. Incluso mientras luchaba para contener una carcajada, Jensen no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran cada centímetro del perfecto cuerpo bronceado de Jared. La dedicación del niño por ser animador se manifestaba en la fuerza sutil de sus piernas y brazos musculosos, la firme y amplia extensión de sus hombros y los abdominales claramente definidos. Reprimiendo una breve carcajada, extendió las coberturas y le indicó a Jared que se agarrara.

-Ven aquí, cachorro tonto. Me estás sacando canas. Y poniéndome duro. Puedes hacer tu baile de la victoria en tierra firme ... ¡Jared! -La suave y alegre voz de Jensen se convirtió en un grito cuando la piedra sobre la que estaba de pie se movió bruscamente y comenzó a inclinar al alto Omega hacia el torbellino que corría bajo él.

Jensen se acercó al borde de la pedregosa orilla y le tiró las coberturas, manteniendo un agarre firme en uno de los extremos. -¡Cógelo, cariño!, -Gritó, desesperado.

Una de las manos de Jared sujetó la cobertura y tan pronto como Jensen sintió que tenía un buen agarre, dio un poderoso tirón. Jared prácticamente voló desde la roca hasta la orilla.

Cuando Jared cayó de manera segura a la orilla pedregosa, sintió que se le caía la cobertura de la mano y oyó un fuerte chapoteo detrás de él. Dando vueltas, aún sobre sus manos y rodillas, vio cómo la envoltura se hundía en la vorágine de los veloces rápidos de aguas blancas. Jensen no estaba a la vista.

-¡JENSEN! -Gritó, desesperado.


	8. Ninguna parte de mí podría lastimar ninguna parte de ti

El Lobo de Jared se hizo cargo en el momento en que la mente del chico se congeló, muerto de miedo, en estado de shock. El Lobo de Jared todavía podía escuchar al Lobo de Jensen en su mente, su compañero ... su vida. Envió el cuerpo de Jared corriendo por la orilla hasta que la maleza y los árboles comenzaron a replegarse hacia el río, sin un camino claro para alguien del tamaño de Jared. El Lobo de Jared saltó y cambió en el aire a su verdadera forma. Jared-Lobo aterrizó sin esfuerzo entre la maleza, su cuerpo se veía casi borroso mientras corría sorteando obstáculos, luchando por alcanzar a Jensen. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Sus agudos oídos podían captar los gruñidos y los jadeos de Jensen-Lobo aunque todavía no podía verlo.

El Lobo de Jensen también se había hecho cargo. Pero a diferencia de Jared, que había cedido a su Lobo por miedo e incertidumbre, Jensen sabía que la fuerza y los instintos de su Lobo serían más útiles que los suyos en esta situación y había dejado paso al animal.

Jared, más tarde, descubriría que esta no era la primera vez que Jensen había sido arrastrado a un río. Cuando tenía ocho años, en una de las muchas cazas a las que su padre lo había llevado, una roca sumergida había enviado a Jensen volando desde su kayak hasta unos rápidos en Washington. Cambiar a su forma Lobo había salvado a Jensen esa vez así que esperaba que ahora sucediera lo mismo. Pero el río al que había sobrevivido en su juventud había sido mucho más pequeño y mucho menos turbulento que este y Jensen podía sentir que su Lobo empezaba a cansarse mientras luchaba por evitar chocar contra rocas y otros desechos. De repente, aparentemente de la nada, una gran roca se alzaba delante de él.

Nada más girar en una curva, Jared- Lobo, finalmente, vio a Jensen-Lobo balanceándose en las espumosas aguas. Soltó un ladrido estrangulado de alivio y desesperación. Se abalanzó para alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo cuando el lobo más grande se estrelló contra una gran roca. Su grito de dolor cambió y se convirtió en un grito de agonía cuando Jensen regresó a su forma humana.

Jared-Lobo aulló, deseando que Jensen supiera que estaba llegando. Pero al escuchar el grito de Jensen, Jared salió del estupor en el que había caído y recuperando el control de su cuerpo, cambió a su forma humana otra vez.

-¡JENSEN! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ya voy! -Gritó, sin saber si Jensen podría siquiera escucharlo. -Espera bebé, por favor... agárrate, espera, espera. -No dejaba de murmurar mientras corría hacia la parte más cercana de la roca a la que se aferraba Jensen.

Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirar a Jared, que ahora giraba a izquierda y derecha, buscando algo que pudiera usar para ayudar a Jensen.

-Jared. -Llamó débilmente, pero Jared aún podía escucharlo. 

Miró por encima del hombro al oír tono de voz de Jensen. Dejando el joven árbol que había estado a punto de arrancar del suelo, regresó a la orilla, con el estómago revuelto por el miedo. Pudo ver que uno de los brazos de Jensen caía a un lado, obviamente roto. También podía ver que Jensen se esforzaba por agarrarse a la roca con el resto de sus temblorosas extremidades, el incesante aluvión de agua trataba de arrastrarlo.

-¡Sube, Jensen! ¡Es la única manera! -Suplicó, arrodillándose en la orilla, extendiendo la mano. -No te rindas. ¡No te atrevas a renunciar a mí! -Sollozó Jared.

-Brazo roto, bebé.-Jensen rechinó. -No puedo…. no puedo aguantar mucho más.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! -Gritó Jared, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar. -Jensen Ross Ackles... si sueltas esa roca, te juro por Luna, que voy detrás de ti. ¡Ahora TREPA!

El corazón de Jared dio un vuelco cuando una de las piernas de Jensen perdió pie. - ¡Oh, Diosa, si él tuviera más fuerza!-

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron de par en par y se inclinó sobre el agua señalando a Jensen. -¡Jensen, puedes hacerlo si cambias!

-No... Lobo está cansado, no puede...

-No Lobo... ¡HOMBRElobo! ¡Tu forma de Lykan! -Gritó Jared, usando el antiguo término para referirse a los hombres lobo.

Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron un poco cuando entendió. Pero en ese momento, una oleada particularmente fuerte de agua se estrelló contra él, golpeando el brazo roto contra la roca. Jared gritó cuando vio que el agarre de Jensen comenzaba a fallar, los ojos verdes rodaron hacia atrás cuando Jensen se desmayó de dolor.

En un destello de piel ondulante, sombra y luz, la forma monstruosa del Lykan de Jensen tomó su lugar. La criatura instantáneamente se agarró a la roca con un fuerte y segura. Luego su risa furiosa sonó en el bosque mientras salía del agua. Brazo roto o no.

Jared se había puesto de pie, sus lágrimas de desesperación ahora eran lágrimas de alegría. La criatura comenzó a gruñir y a chasquear en el aire sus grandes colmillos afilados como navajas de afeitar cuando su brazo roto comenzó a contorsionarse y arreglarse. Jared miraba con asombro. Había oído que los Lykans eran más poderosos, pero nunca pensó que eso se aplicara también a sus habilidades de curación. Jared nunca había visto una lesión curarse tan rápidamente.

Cuando la extremidad volvió a ser un brazo de aspecto normal, bueno lo normal para un Lykan, volvió su brillante mirada verde, inyectada en sangre hacia Jared que estaba desnudo en la orilla.

-Compañero. -Dijo con una voz que recuerdaba a una roca que se deslizándose sobre la grava.

Agachándose, dobló sus musculosas patas debajo de él. Con otro rugido y un chasquido de sus poderosas piernas, saltó los casi seis metros que habían entre la roca y la orilla, aterrizando justo al lado de Jared. El animador, normalmente elegante, retrocedió un par de pasos, conmocionado y con un atisbo de miedo en la cara.

En ese momento, Anna salió corriendo del bosque.

-¡Corre Jared!, -Gritó, desesperada. -Te va a aparear tanto si quieres como si no. Jensen no está allí para controlarlo. ¡Así que corre!

La monstruosa criatura rugió a Anna, pensando que ella era una amenaza para su compañero. Su voz de Alpha Head se fundió con el rugido que estaba dirigido directamente hacia ella. La bonita Beta gritó de forma estridente, tapándose los oídos con las manos mientras caía al suelo y comenzó a agitarse agónicamente. Jared se había tapado las orejas con las manos, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Aunque el bombardeo vocal no iba dirigido hacia él, seguía siendo doloroso.

Cuando la audición de Jared se aclaró, se dio cuenta de que Matt debía haber estado detrás de Anna en algún lugar del bosque, en línea directa con el aluvión vocal porque Jared podía oír al Omega gritando y revolcándose entre los arbustos.

Por el bien de Jensen, Jared esperaba que ambos Vigilantes estuvieran bien. Sería muy duro para Jensen pensar que les había hecho daño de forma permanente. La mente de Jared regresó a su propia situación cuando el Lykan comenzó a volverse hacia él.

Sin pensarlo más, Jared se dirigió hacia la hilera de árboles. Entró en la zona más espesa y arbolada a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo ágil y tonificado prácticamente volaba mientras corría. Miró hacia atrás mientras se abría paso entre un gran grupo de madera muerta y maleza. Un gemido de miedo se escapó de él cuando vio que el Lykan iba detrás de él. A la velocidad a la que se movía, Jared sabía que lo iba a atrapar en poco tiempo a menos que usara el impresionante cerebro que sus maestros y sus padres decían que tenia.

Volviendo su atención hacia él, Jared notó que los árboles y el follaje a su derecha se espesaban considerablemente. Sabiendo que a su forma más pequeña de lobo le iría mejor en esa densa maraña, se dirigió en esa dirección, cambiando a su Lobo a medida que avanzaba.

Se sintió un poco aliviado al escuchar el estruendo del gran lobo detrás de él cada vez más lejos. Su pequeño ardid estaba dando sus frutos.

Diez minutos más tarde, oyó la corriente antes de verla a través de los árboles. Parecía rápida pero ni por asomo tan mala como los rápidos que había dejado atrás. Era demasiado ancha para saltarla, pero eso no era lo que Jared tenía en mente. Se dirigió directamente hacia ella esperando usarla para ocultar su olor.

Saltando desde la orilla, Jared se movió en el aire, rompiendo el agua limpiamente. Emergió a la superficie en forma humana, nadó con la corriente mientras esta lo llevaba rápidamente. Las orillas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, incluso si Jared hubiera querido salir, ahora era demasiado peligroso para hacerlo de forma rápida y segura, por lo que continuó nadando junto con la corriente, atento a cualquier escombro o roca delante de él.

Jared frunció el ceño con preocupación mientras la corriente, que fluía rápidamente, comenzaba a curvarse notablemente. También podía escuchar el débil rugido de una cascada más adelante. Necesitaba salir, pero las orillas aún eran demasiado empinadas. Más adelante, vio algo colgando sobre la corriente.

Era un árbol con grandes ramas que caían directamente de la orilla, casi perpendiculares al agua. Incluso a la distancia distancia a la que estaba, Jared vio una rama gruesa y baja, a solo un pie o dos por encima del agua.

Inmediatamente empezó a nadar hacia ella, con la corriente para que lo ayudara. Pronto llegó hasta allí. Alzó la mano para agarrar la rama, luego se congeló al ver la razón por la cual la rama estaba tan baja.

De alguna manera, el Hombre Lobo había avanzado y lo estaba esperando. Un verdadero cazador incluso en esa forma salvaje.

Jared salió de su conmoción y se revolvió violentamente en el agua, tratando de escapar, olvidando por completo el rugido que había sonado como una cascada.

Pero fue en vano. El largo brazo del Hombre Lobo salió disparado, una mano grande y con garras lo sujetó fácilmente del brazo, sacándolo del agua como si no pesara nada. Oyó que la rama emitía un ominoso crujido, justo cuando Jensen arrojaba a Jared sobre un hombro musculoso y peludo y saltaba de la rama hacia la orilla superior. La rama se quebró ruidosamente, cayendo en la corriente que fluía rápidamente.

***********

Jared no sabía a dónde iba el Lykan y se había cansado de hablarle, suplicandole que lo dejara ir. Ni siquiera podía decir en qué dirección se dirigían mientras colgaba boca abajo del hombro de la bestia.

Después de aproximadamente una hora sin que la criatura lo lastimara, el miedo inicial de Jared había disminuido. Recordándose a sí mismo que incluso si el monstruo corría principalmente por instinto, seguía siendo esencialmente Jensen y Jared confiaba en que Jensen nunca lo lastimaría. Además, también recordó la protección de la bestia cuando se encontraron con los Cuevas.

Ganando valor, Jared planeó otro intento de escapar o al menos de encontrar la manera de traer de vuelta a Jensen y tener el control. La bestia lo bajó poniéndolo sobre el estómago y manteniéndolo en su lugar sujetandole la parte inferior de las piernas con el antebrazo.

De vez en cuando, pasaba una mano grande y callosa por las piernas de Jared para acariciar su trasero, posesivamente. Apretaba cada mejilla apreciativamente antes de pasar un dedo sin garras entre ellas, rozando su abertura. Jadeaba decepcionado cada vez, antes de retirar la mano.

Jared sabía que estaba probando si estaba listo. Se animó de nuevo, pensando que la bestia no lo violaría, después de todo, si estaba tan preocupado por su disposición. El pobre debía pensar que era el peor compañero de todos los tiempos. La mente de Jared se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de adónde lo llevaban sus pensamientos.

Jared podía ser virgen, pero le habían enseñado adecuadamente todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de ser un Omega. Que no hubiera ido hasta el final no quería decir que Jared nunca hubiera jugado o experimentado con Alphas que esperaban ser su pareja.

Pero aún así, Jared se negó a ser etiquetado como un calientapollas y se había asegurado de que cada Alpha con el que hubiera estado quedara satisfecho de otras maneras. Y finalmente, tenía a Chad Michael Murray como mejor amigo. Un mejor amigo que consideró su cruzada personal encontrar para Jared todo el porno Omega disponible en internet. Así que Jared no era ningún mojigato. Pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que la bestialidad nunca le atraería. De humano a humano, de lobo a lobo... así es como debería ser. Jared sintió una punzada de pena ante la idea de que el Lykan de Jensen nunca encontrara placer con un compañero adecuado.

Incluso mientras giraba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo a la posición del sol, la mente de Jared comenzó a vagar. Él aceptaba que el Hombre Loboera parte de Jensen y que él y Jensen ya estaban bastante emparejados. Pero Jared siempre pensó que cuando encontrara a la persona con la que quería aparearse, sería el mejor Omega. Que sería solidario, cariñoso, leal y todo lo demás que creía que convertía a un Omega u otro lobo en un compañero perfecto; Pero lo imaginó para sus dos formas; humano y lobo.

Jensen era más que eso, sin embargo. Tenía una tercera forma, mientras que Jared no. Y a pesar de que Jared ya no estaba completamente aterrorizado por esa tercera forma, todavía lo ponía nervioso y Jared esperaba que Jensen retomara el control pronto y lo devolviera a lo profundo de su ser, donde pertenecía. Y sólo el pensar eso hizo que Jared se avergonzara de sí mismo, ¿qué clase de Omega no acepta a su pareja por todo lo que es?

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, Jared comenzó a preocuparse por ganar la Caza de nuevo. Era muy probable que hubieran perdido el mapa y todos los artículos útiles que llevaban en los bolsillos impermeables de sus abrigos, así como la bolsa de clavos que aún esperaba que estuviera segura en la orilla donde Jensen la había dejado caer. Jared sabía que él y Jensen estaban en peligro de perder si no podía resolver algo pronto.

Primero, tenía que soltarse del agarre del Hombre Lobo. Con ese pensamiento, Jared regresó a su forma de Lobo. Todos sus miembros estaban libres y apoyando sus patas traseras en el hombro de la bestia, Jared se alejó. El empujón de sus poderosas patas hizo que la criatura tropezara hacia adelante mientras Jared comenzaba a correr. Utilizando la posición del sol sobre ellos, Jared controló el camino de su Lobo al enviarlo en dirección al río donde habían dejado caer la bolsa de clavos. Detrás de él, oyó rugir al Hombre Lobo con ira mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo nuevamente. Esta vez, Jared tenía una ventaja mucho mayor y estaba decidido a mantenerla. Cuanto más lo persiguiera el Lykan, antes volvería a la normalidad.

Quince minutos más tarde, Jared dio gracias mentalmente, por las clases de supervivencia por las que él y Chad habían pasado. Más especialmente por la insistencia casi maníaca de su instructor de trabajar labresistencia. Sin eso, Jared dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de haber aguantado tanto. Desafortunadamente, el Hombre Lobo también parecía tener montones de energía. Jared todavía podía oírlo persiguiéndolo. Aunque estaba empezando a cansarse.

Recordando lo que el Hombre Lobo les había hecho a Anna y Matt, Jared había arrancado un puñado de espadañas, planta fibrosa que crecía abundantemente a lo largo de las orillas y comenzó a llenarse las orejas con ellas. Cuando el terreno comenzó a inclinarse, Jared pudo ver puntos de referencia que reconocía. Por lo tanto, no se sorprendió al ver su primera parada de descanso justo delante. El tosco cobertizo que Osric y Jensen habían construido todavía estaba allí.

Justo cuando el suelo comenzó a nivelarse de nuevo, un gran conejo gris cruzó rápidamente delante de Jared. La pequeña criatura estaba corriendo por un gran parche de brezo. Jared se vio repentinamente empujado a un lado cuando su Lobo tomó el control y dio un salto hacia el conejo, cambiando a su forma de Lobo. Gruñó triunfalmente mientras lo agarraba entre sus mandíbulas. Gruñendo de placer mientras rompía la columna de la criatura con un mordisco aplastante, el cuerpo quedó inerte entre sus fauces. Entonces, finalmente, la voz interna de Jared-Humano gritándole, se registró- ... fueron ... lobo ... Hombre Lobo ... ¡¡¡LOBO!!! -Jared-Lobo dejó caer el conejo cuando el olor abrumador y la presencia del Lykan lo inundaron.

Todavía en forma de lobo, negándose a permitir que el más débil Jared-Humano se enfrentara al monstruo, Jared-Lobo se puso en posición de combate; agachó la cabeza pero se negó a romper el contacto visual mientras gruñía ferozmente al Hombre Lobo, advirtiéndole que se fuera.

El Hombre Lobo se sentó sobre sus... sus patas e inclinó su ... SU cabeza en confusión. Las orejas de Jared-Lobo se movieron con sospecha. -¿Por qué no lo estaba agarrando como antes?, seguro que no tenía miedo del lobo mucho más pequeño.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero mantuvo su atención puesta en el otro. El pelaje alrededor de su cuello se erizó en una línea por la mitad de su espalda. Una forma instintiva de intimidación. Ayudaba a hacer que el lobo parezciera más grande, más impresionante. Y aunque Jared-Lobo nunca podría compararse en tamaño con Jensen-Lykan, Jared- Lobo instintivamente sabía que incluso en esta forma, este era su compañero. Y su propia pareja nunca lo dañaría. ¿Correcto? Jared decidió dejar que su Lobo manejara al Lykan.

Su mente se estremeció cuando el Lykan se irguió en toda su estatura, chillando a Jared-Lobo

-Compañero ... aquí. -La bestia le hizo un gesto a Jared-Lobo para que se le acercara.

Jared-Lobo se acercó lentamente al Lykan, que se agachó y extendió la mano para acariciar a Jared-Lobo. Su palma grande y áspera se sentía bien al pasar por su pelaje. Sus grandes garras que se deslizan cuidadosamente detrás de sus orejas y a lo largo de la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Jared-Lobo pronto descubrió que sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Toda la preocupación y los esfuerzos que había sufrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas de repente parecieron alcanzar a Jared. Sintió que lo colocaban agachado sobre su estómago, con las cuatro extremidades acurrucadas debajo de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió al Lykan rodeando su abertura con un dedo. Se levantó de un salto y retrocedió lejos de él. Fue entonces cuando notó la humedad en su propia apertura, así como que estaba medio duro. Jared-Lobo resopló consternado cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la inyección supresora que se ponía todas las semanas sin falta, el Lykan había activado su humedad.

El Lykan gimió suplicante, tendiéndole una gran mano.

-Bonito compañero, -gruñó. -Ven.

Jared-Lobo tembló. Podía ver la excitación del Lykan-Alpha sobresaliendo de su funda, pero era el olor almizclado de Alpha lo que casi abrumaba a Jared-Lobo. Sus sentidos eran muy interensos en esta forma. Aunque estaba excitado, le tenía más miedo a la criatura. Jared-Lobo reaccionó a ese miedo con enfado. Gruñó y golpeó la gran mano que se estiraba hacia él. Un canino agudo mordió un dedo.

El Lykan rugió enfadado, el Lobo retrocedió, volviendo a su forma humana. Jared no pudo evitar caer de espaldas con un gemido de miedo, las manos apretadas contra sus zumbantes oídos.

Jared tenía los ojos apretados por el miedo y el dolor mientras esperaba la venganza del licántropo. En cambio, una gran mano peluda lo levantó suavemente y lo atrajo hacia sí. Los ojos de Jared se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que el Lykan lo estaba abrazando, haciendo ruidos tranquilizadores todo el tiempo.

-¿J-Jensen? -Dijo Jared, tembloroso.

Con el mismo extraño brillo de sombra y luz, el Lykan se movió y se encontró mirando a un pálido y cansado Jensen que lo estaba abrazando con sus fuertes y amorosos brazos.

Jared lanzó un grito de alivio y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jensen, agarrándose fuertemente mientras sollozaba de alivio.

-Está bien, cariño, te tengo. -Canturreó Jensen, los sedosos matices similares al suave retumbar que el Lykan había estado usando. -Él nunca te hubiera hecho daño. Ninguna parte de mí podría lastimar ninguna parte de ti.


	9. ...O ningún ganador

En la profundidad de la noche, en el oscuro cobertizo, Jensen despertó con un rugido de placer que vibraba en lo más hondo de su pecho. Sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron automáticamente alrededor del cuerpo delgado y flexible que se frotaba contra él. Jensen sintió que sus ojos se movían mientras se ajustaban a la poca luz que había dentro del cobertizo.

-Jared. -gimió. El Omega respondió con un gemido.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que su dolorosa dureza se deslizaba fácilmente entre las mejillas suaves y firmes del chico más joven, el calor húmedo se deslizaba entre ellas. El olor de la dulce y cruda miel de Jared llenó los sentidos de Jensen, que lo inhaló profundamente, saboreándolo. 

Jensen gruñó más fuerte mientras frotaba su longitud arriba y abajo, presionado deliciosamente entre los firmes globos. Cada vez que la punta se deslizaba sobre la abertura del chico más joven, Jensen podía sentir a Jared temblar antes de retroceder tratando de guiar a Jensen hacia él.

-No podemos, bebé. Ahora no, aquí no. –murmuró Jensen contra la parte posterior de la oreja de Jared, acariciándola, mordisqueándola y besándola mientras sus grandes manos recorrían cada centímetro de la suave piel que podía alcanzar. -No podemos… Te anudaría, estaríamos… oh mierda, te sientes tan bien... emparejados.

-No me importa. Te quiero. –gruñó Jared, con voz áspera, enviando más dardos de placer a través de Jensen.

-Uno... nuestros padres me matarían si te aparease antes de que nos graduemos. -Jensen apretó los dientes cuando sintió que más humedad resbaladiza salía de Jared, siguiendo el ritmo de su celo; El resto de sus palabras salieron en una ráfaga apresurada. –Dos... no nos vamos a acoplar en un trozo de tierra en medio del bosque. -Hizo una pausa, para tomar otra bocanada de aire dulce y recalentado. -Cuando lo hagamos, lo vamos a hacer bien.

Jensen podía sentir el calor acumulándose rápidamente en sus entrañas. El hormigueo revelador de los dedos de manos y pies le dijo que estaba cerca. Acostados de medio lado, Jensen detrás de Jared, había logrado deslizar un brazo debajo del pecho de Jared, enganchándolo, con la palma de la mano apoyada en el firme pecho de Jared; sosteniendo al chico más joven sonrojado contra él, sus caderas empujaban una contra la otra en un ritmo perfecto que hacía que las entrañas de Jensen se sintieran como lava fundida.

Jensen podía sentir su nudo creciendo, cada instinto le exigía que lo empujara profundamente dentro de Jared. Su Lobo y su Lykan lo instaban a hacer que el joven Omega fuese suyo, de una vez por todas.

Justo cuando el cuerpo de Jared se tensó, estremeciéndose y temblando contra el cuerpo de Jensen, el chico mayor tomó a Jared firmemente en la mano, guiándolo en su orgasmo, con golpes largos, asegurándose de girar ligeramente en la punta con cada movimiento ascendente. Todo mientras susurraba con vehemencia contra el delicado caparazón de la oreja de Jared, lo hermoso, perfecto, sorprendente y maravilloso que era el Omega.

Tan pronto como Jensen estuvo seguro de que Jared había terminado, puso el cuerpo inerte y saciado de Jared sobre su estómago y luego lo montó por detrás. Con las rodillas plantadas a ambos lados de las caderas de Jared, Jensen deslizó su miembro palpitante y dolorido a lo largo del pliegue del culo de Jared una vez más. Jensen usó ambas manos para amasar los firmes globos, apretándolos, empujándolos juntos mientras sus caderas aceleraban el ritmo.

Al bajar de su orgasmo, Jared se empujó sobre los codos y abrió las piernas mientras apoyaba las rodillas y los dedos de los pies contra el suelo, tratando de obtener tracción. Recogió el ritmo de Jensen y comenzó a empujar hacia atrás cada vez que Jensen empujaba hacia delante. Ayudando todo lo que podía para que Jensen llegara.

Ambos muchachos sudaban libremente. El sudor hacía que sus cuerpos se volvieran más resbaladizos, mientras se deslizaban y se apoyaban el uno contra el otro. El sonido de su piel golpeando junta llenaba el aire a su alrededor. El aroma del orgasmo de Jared lo inundaba todo. Todo se combina para llenar los sentidos de Jensen. Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en Jared.

Jadeando pesadamente, con los ojos color avellana brillando, el cabello pegado a la cara en sudorosos zarcillos, Jared se giró ligeramente para mirar por encima del hombro a Jensen, sus ojos brillaban suavemente en la oscuridad, habiéndolos cambiado como Jensen, para poder ver. Se humedeció los labios lentamente antes de hablar.

-Vamos, cariño... córrete para mí, Alpha. –gruñó con voz destrozada.

Jensen jadeó ruidosamente cuando la sensación, la vista y el aroma de su pareja de repente se volvieron abrumadores. Chocando contra él y prendiéndole fuego.

Con una última ráfaga de golpes duros, Jensen rugió su liberación, su cuerpo musculoso se arqueó maravillosamente. Sostuvo su erección grande y palpitante en una mano, mientras la otra masajeaba y apretaba su nudo. Luego se encorvó mientras se corría por todo el culo de Jared. Calientes, blancas y viscosas rayas de semen, que no podía ver incluso con su vista de Lobo, sobre la piel bronceada de su compañero.

Jared se retorcía debajo de él, con un brazo atrapado, agarrando frenéticamente su endurecida polla. Cuando Jensen dejó escapar un último chorro de semen, que golpeó a Jared en la parte baja de su espalda, el Omega se puso rígido y aulló cuando un segundo orgasmo lo golpeó. Los gemidos fueron disminuyendo, sonando como una sinfonía para Jensen.

Sintiéndose laxo y saciado, el puro cansancio venció a Jensen repentinamente. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para caer junto a Jared en lugar de encima de él, Jensen sonrió soñadoramente a Jared antes de que sus ojos cayeran por su propia cuenta.

Antes de ceder por completo a la oscuridad del sueño, murmuró casi demasiado suavemente para que Jared lo oyera. -Mío. Mi corazón.

Pero Jared lo escuchó.

***********

A media mañana... Jensen se despertó resoplando y jadeando. Un fuerte olor lo abrumaba.

-¿Clavos?, -Pensó en voz baja, jadeando irritado acercando una mano y frotándose la nariz.

Tan pronto como dejó caer la mano, el olor regresó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vieron una bolsa tejida con una Alondra cosida en el costado que colgaba sobre él, sostenida por Jared, que le sonreía traviesamente.

-Despierta, despierta, precioso. Es domingo. El último día y todavía tenemos que encontrar dos Alondras más. 

Sentado en posición vertical, Jensen miró a su alrededor y notó que el sol ya estaba bastante alto.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado, Jared? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos perdido?

-Lo necesitabas. Con todo lo que sucedió ayer, la ruptura y la reparación de tu brazo y nuestro... juego nocturno tu cuerpo necesitaba un buen descanso.-Dijo Jared, luchando contra el sonrojo que sentía trepando por su cuello.

Jensen estaba confundido con los detalles, pero con lo agotados que él y Jared habían estado la noche anterior, simplemente se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo, se arrastraron dentro y se durmieron tan pronto como estuvieron cómodamente abrazados. Pero luego, a primera hora de la mañana, cuando la noche estaba en su punto más oscuro... Jensen sacudió el pensamiento de su mente. Ahora no era el momento de ponerse duro de nuevo. Miró a Jared, sus ojos acariciaron cariñosamente cada inclinación, ángulo y curva de la hermosa y sorprendentemente limpia piel del chico más joven.

Jensen bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo sucio e hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Se volvió hacia Jared, que estaba ocupado atándose el cordón de la bolsa de la Alondra alrededor de una muñeca.

-Espera, ¿cómo la has conseguido? y ¿te has bañado sin mí?

Jared miró a Jensen, con diversión en su rostro, los ojos brillantes en la brillante luz del día.

-Oh, me levanté cuando salió el sol, todavía estabas exhausto, así que volví y la recuperé. Me detuve en la corriente para limpiarme en el agua fría pero vigorizante y luego me tumbé al sol hasta que llegó el momento de despertarte.

-¡¿Fuiste todo el camino hasta los rápidos solo?!

Jared resopló mientras terminaba de atar la bolsa y miraba a Jensen con una expresión de exasperación en su hermoso rostro.

-Sí, Jensen. Solo. No soy un bebé y puede que no sea tan bueno como tú, pero entrené con expertos durante dos veranos.

Jensen abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero luego de repente la cerró y levantó la nariz, olfateando algo. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia una sección de bosque con una precisión infalible. Antes de que pudiera molestarse por quienquiera que se estuviese acercando sigilosamente, una voz familiar gritó.

-Jensen... Jared ... ¡Somos nosotros! -Gritó Jesse Cuevas justo antes de que él, César y Ryon salieran de detrás de un gran roble y entraran en el claro.

-¡JA-WED! -Gritó Ryon, saltando hacia el chico más alto. Jesse emitió un furioso gruñido agudo y ronco. Ryon se congeló. Todo su cuerpo se derrumbó ante la reprimenda de su padre. Luego se volvió y rápidamente se puso detrás de Cesar.

-Tenemos algunas preocupaciones, -dijo Cesar, en respuesta a las miradas inquisitivas de Jared y Jensen.

-¿Preocupaciones?, -Preguntó Jensen.

-Cuando recogimos a Ryon ayer, Jesse se lo llevó de vuelta a nuestro campamento para alimentarlo, darle un baño y que tuviera un descanso adecuado, tal como dijimos que haríamos.

-Pero César quería vigilaros, así que os siguió a distancia. Él vio todo. -Jesse agregó.

Jensen tragó nerviosamente, sintiendo lo que venía.

-Tu Lykan hirió a vuestros Vigilantes. -dijo César sombríamente, mirando a Jensen que había palidecido notablemente.

Jensen se llenó de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había preguntado por ellos desde que se había levantado. Se había olvidado de Matt y Anna.

-¿Están... están bien?

Jared se puso a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la delgada cintura, enviándole amor, simpatía y consuelo a través de su vínculo.

Jesse suspiró, con entusiasmo, y luego sonrió levemente.

-Me alegra que hayas preguntado. Porque si no lo hubieras hecho, el tiempo de Ryon con vosotros dos hubiera terminado aquí y ahora. Sí... están bien. Cesar los ayudó. Os estarán esperando en el último punto de control.

Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No sabía lo que habría hecho si realmente hubiera herido a Matt y Anna. César volvió a entrar, todavía con aspecto sombrío e implacable.

-Heriste a tus Vigilantes y aterrorizaste a tu pareja. No estamos seguros de si Ryon puede continuar contigo.

-¡Pero no fue culpa suya! -Dijo Jared, con los hombros tensos, indignado por la acusación de que Jensen era de alguna manera poco digno de confianza. No hacía mucho que conocía al otro chico, pero Jensen nunca había hecho nada para que nadie dudara de su integridad. Jared no lo iba a permitir. -Cuando el Lykan de Jensen hirió a Matt y Anna, acababa de completar una curación muy dolorosa de un brazo roto. Anna me estaba diciendo que huyera de él. Todo lo que el Lykan sabía era que yo no debía huir de su compañero y pensó que Anna estaba allí para llevarme.

-Pero seguiste huyendo de él, incluso después de que te atrapó la primera vez.

-Para entonces, sabía que Jensen volvería pronto, pero nos estábamos alejando de la Cacería. No sabía cómo comunicar eso al Lykan, así que me liberé para que me siguiera a donde habíamos dejado la primera Alondra. Pero mi Lobo estaba hambriento y cuando ese conejo se lanzó justo frente a nosotros, no pudo evitarlo.

César todavía parecía indeciso.

-César, por favor, -dijo Jared con seriedad. -Daría mi vida por proteger a Ryon. He llegado a amar a ese pequeño mocoso. Y estoy bastante seguro, incluso con todas sus quejas, que Jensen siente lo mismo. -Sintió que Jensen asentía con la cabeza.

-César. -Dijo Jesse en voz baja, su compañero giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo, dándose cuenta de cómo, en su malestar, había dado un paso frente a Jensen. Retrocedió hasta donde Ryon estaba de pie obedientemente.

César era un Alpha, también. Era mayor y tenía más experiencia, pero Jensen era más grande que él en 2 de sus 3 formas. Jesse no estaba seguro de quién ganaría una pelea entre los dos y no estaba dispuesto a que su marido hiciera la prueba. Volvió su atención a los niños y sonrió con seguridad.

-Cesar está asustado por nuestro cachorro. Yo también. Pero confío en ti, Jensen. Siempre has sido un Alpha bueno y honorable. -Luego miró a Cesar, quien asintió, pero no dijo una palabra más.-Ryon. -Jesse llamó a su hijo, la cabeza del niño pequeño se levantó para mirar a su padre. -Puedes ir con ellos, hijo.

Ryon corrió hacia Jared y los dos inmediatamente comenzaron a forcejear, rodando por el suelo, riendo alegremente. Jesse sacó un paquete de la mochila liviana que llevaba a la espalda y se lo tendió a Jensen. Jensen sonrió cuando instantáneamente reconoció el material.

-¡Nuestras envolturas! ¿Cómo demonios las encontraste?

-César conoce ese río como la palma de su mano. Sabía dónde era más probable que recalaran y tenía razón. -Jesse asintió con la cabeza hacia Cesar, quien sacó un paquete envuelto en hojas de su bolso. El olor a conejo asado golpeó a Jensen con fuerza, haciendo gruñir su estómago, haciendo que Jesse sonriera divertido.

-También recogimos el conejo que dejasteis atrás, lo limpiamos y lo cocinamos. No hay nada en las reglas que diga que no se puede obtener ayuda externa, siempre y cuando la ayuda no ponga en peligro la Caza de otro equipo.

Jared apartó a Ryon cuando Jensen le mostró las envolturas, se puso de pie grácilmente y se abalanzó sobre él para coger su envoltura y ponérsela. Jensen casi deseba que César no las hubiera encontrado, ya que una vez más quedaba oculto el hermoso cuerpo de Jared.

-También han preparado el conejo que mataste ayer para nosotros. Así que tenemos el desayuno.

-¡Increíble! ¡Gracias chicos!

-No queda mucho en ellas... -dijo Cesar, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la envoltura que Jensen se estaba poniendo. -Los bolsillos no están destinados a soportar los golpes que los rápidos de aguas bravas pueden dar. Casi todos vuestros suministros se han perdido. Sólo queda un kit para hacer fuego empapado y un mapa.

-Estoy feliz con tener la cobertura, mis partes sensibles lo aprecian. Y el mapa, realmente necesitamos el mapa para seguir el rumbo, -dijo Jensen, sin preocuparse.

-Sí, gracias chicos por las coberturas. En nombre de las partes sensibles de Jensen, a las que les tengo mucho aprecio -añadió Jared, con un guiño pícaro mientras arrancaba el conejo de las manos de César y se alejaba hacia el cobertizo.

-No importa lo que te diga, Ryon ya ha comido. –le dijo Jesse a Jared.

-¡Awww Papi-Ma!, -Se quejó Ryon.

-Ese conejo es para Jared y Jensen que todavía no han comido, mientras que tú has comido dos veces esta mañana, mi pozo sin fondo.

-¡Bien! Voy a buscar bayas -gritó Ryon, mientras pisoteaba con sus pequeñas piernas regordetas.

Todos los adultos se rieron del pequeño Were cuando uno de sus pies resbaló en la grava, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su pequeño trasero, justo encima de un trozo de hierba húmeda. Volvió a mirar a los adultos, parpadeando como un búho y luego sonrió con su sonrisa de pilluelo.

***********

Jensen miró con inquietud a Matt y Anna, que estaban esperándolos en la cresta de la colina frente a ellos. Jared caminó a su lado, determinado a mostrar su apoyo, con el pequeño Ryon correteando en forma de lince detrás de ellos.

-Matt. Anna. Yo... lo siento, lo siento. Nunca quise haceros daño y mi Lykan estaba confundido por el dolor y... -Jensen se apresuró a soltar todo lo que había querido decirles a los Vigilantes.

-Jensen... -Anna se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Este no es nuestro primer rodeo y no eres el primer Cazador que accidentalmente nos hiere durante una Cacería. Demonios, incluso tuvimos un par que deliberadamente trataron de hacernos daño, ¡sólo porque Matt y yo no queríamos 'celebrar' con ellos! Pero lo aguantamos todo y aún estamos aquí, amamos nuestro trabajo. Sobre todo ahora, con todas las cosas interesantes que están pasando.

-Además... -agregó Matt, en tono seco y cáustico. -Nuestros cerebros se sentían como si se estuvieran derritiendo, borrando por completo el dolor de los tímpanos rotos.

Jensen se quedó boquiabierto, en estado de shock, su tez palideció alarmantemente. Jared lo agarró del brazo cuando se tambaleó. Luego envolvió a Jensen en un apretado abrazo y continuó enviando amor y consuelo a través de su vínculo, mirando a Matt mientras Anna amonestaba a su compañero.

-¡Matt! Eso ha sido innecesario. -espetó y luego se volvió para mirar preocupada a Jensen. -Estamos totalmente curados, Jensen. Nos sentimos bien. Matt está molesto porque que un joven de 17 años sacó lo mejor de él.

Ignorando la última burla de Anna, Matt relajó su postura y luego sonrió tristemente a Jensen.

-Lo siento. Tiene razón. Nos hemos curado muy bien y sé que no quisiste hacernos daño.

-No quería. -Dijo Jensen, firmemente, abrazando a Jared, sonriendo a su compañero en agradecimiento por su apoyo inquebrantable.

-Está bien, entonces, de vuelta a la Caza, -dijo Anna con tono astuto. -Deberíais descansar un poco, especialmente el pequeño Ryon, que parece un poco cansado.

La cabeza de Ryon se levantó desde donde había cambiado a su forma de niño y estaba recostado en un trozo de acianos, parpadeando soñolientamente.

-¡No cansado... toy bien! -Insistió el pequeño, justo antes de bostezar.

Jared fue a recogerlo, frotándole la nariz brevemente, antes de volver a subir el resto del camino colina arriba.

-Esperad. Matt... Anna. Tengo una pregunta. -Jensen llamó a los Vigilantes que se habían vuelto para seguir a Jared. Jared y los Vigilantes se detuvieron para mirar hacia abajo a Jensen, quien los estaba mirando fijamente, con determinación.

-¿Hay algún otro cambio en la Cacería que necesitemos saber? ¿Algo más?

Matt y Anna se sonrieron el uno al otro, luego volvieron a mirar a Jensen.

-Sí... Ya no hay segundos y terceros. Una pareja de Cazadores tiene que completar la Caza para ganar y puede haber más de un equipo ganador. Puede haber múltiples ganadores o no haber ningún ganador.

-Lo de los ganadores múltiples es nuevo, -intervino Jared. -Incluso los que se quedan cerca son honrados por volver con vida. Los que la completan en su totalidad son Grandes Campeones, mientras que el resto recibe el título honorífico de 'Cazador' por el resto de su vida. Antes de que vosotros os convirtierais en Vigilantes, ostentabais el título de Cazadores. Os dieron premios.

-Sí, el título de haber sobrevivido a una Caza, el respeto está ahí. Pero a partir de ahora, ya no irán a las Historias y no habrá más premios.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó Jared. -¡No es justo! ¿Quieres decir que si Osric vive, él y Felicia no obtendrán ningún reconocimiento o compensación por su valentía?

-Lo siento chicos. Pero estas son las reglas de La Nueva Caza. Ya han sido aprobadas por el Consejo. A partir de hoy, se comunicará a todos los funcionarios de La Caza de todo el país.

-Tenéis que encontrar TODAS las Alondras y volver al punto de partida en menos de 8 horas. Es la única forma de ganar, ahora. Llegáis un sólo segundo tarde y estáis fuera. También hay un nuevo premio para todos los Campeones. Todavía no sabemos qué es, se ha mantenido en secreto. Pero nos han dicho que va a ser el premio habitual para los Campeones, aparte del dinero y el reconocimiento. Han dicho que va a ser una recompensa realmente invaluable.

Jared, sombrío, apretó los labios, asintiendo en comprensión, se giró para mirar a Jensen mientras Ryon daba otro gran bostezo.

-Bien. Entonces reducimos nuestra parada de descanso el tiempo suficiente para que Ryon coma y beba y para echar una breve siesta, luego tenemos que seguir adelante.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza.

Matt y Anna los dejaron descansando, mientras se adentraban entre los árboles. Jensen sabía que era la última vez les daban consejos o los ayudaban de alguna manera. No volverían a verlos hasta que cruzaran la línea de meta. SI la cruzaban. 


	10. Venga, mocoso. Nos vamos a casa.

Casi tres horas después... Jared, Jensen y Ryon viajaban a toda velocidad por una zona boscosa. Las copas de los árboles creaban un dosel casi perfecto sobre ellos. El suelo blando y boscoso estaba casi despejado, a excepción de los arbustos bajos, con gruesas capas de agujas de pino cubriendo el suelo. Fue Jared quien recogió el aroma de la siguiente Alondra. Pero ponerle las manos encima, era otro tema.

Atada firmemente a una rama que estaba a tres cuartas partes del camino de un pino de 40 pies, se podía ver la distintiva bolsa con la Alondra balanceándose en la delgada rama a la que estaba unida.

Jensen ya había intentado escalar el árbol, llegando a medio camino antes de que su peso le impidiera subir más por temor a romper las ramas más delgadas y caer. Jared había subido un poco más, pero aún tristemente lejos de la bolsa cuando también tuvo que admitir la derrota y volver a bajar.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jensen?! -Jared gimió consternado. -Está justo ahí y no podemos cogerla. ¿Cómo demonios pensó el nuevo Planificador que íbamos a coger esa Alondra? ¡¿Volando?!.

-¿Tal vez podemos coger algunos árboles jóvenes o ramas largas y atarlos para hacer una pértiga? -Reflexionó Jensen mientras comenzaba a caminar por el área cercana en busca de cualquier cosa que pudieran utilizar.

-Tal vez podamos tirarle piedras y derribarla, -murmuró Jared, dándose la vuelta y buscando en el suelo piedras que pudieran usar. Miró a su alrededor para ver a Ryon, que estaba en forma de niño corriendo juguetonamente persiguiendo a las ardillas que habían hecho sus casas en los árboles cercanos. Jared tuvo que admitir que eran bastante lindas, especialmente porque parecían sentir que no corrían peligro por parte de Ryon y que en realidad estaban jugando un juego extraño con él.

Jared hizo una pausa en su búsqueda para sonreír con cariño al niño pequeño, que se había agachado para tender una pequeña mano a una ardilla cercana. 

-¡Ja-wed, mira! -Gritó Ryon alegremente, mientras sostenía a la ardilla que estaba cuidadosamente colocada en la palma de su mano.

-¡Eso es genial, hombrecito! Eres un susurrador de ardillas. ¿Crees que podrías pedirle a una de ellas que suba a ese árbol y coja la bolsa?

La risa contagiosa de Ryon sonó. -Tonto Ja-wed ... ardillas no conocen mis palabras.

-Sólo estaba bromeando, cariño. -Jared sonrió cariñosamente. Luego le dirigió su sonrisa a Jensen, los hoyuelos se hicieron más profundos mientras el calor y el amor llenaban su mirada mientras miraba a su novio gruñón -¡Diosa, su novio! – que regresaba caminando con dos arbolitos de aspecto robusto. Sin embargo, su expresión gruñona desapareció en el momento en que vio a Jared.

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa, incluso cuando sus ojos cuestionaron la súbita calma de Jared. -¿Qué? -Preguntó en voz baja.

-Estoy muy contento de que nuestros padres nos hayan obligado a trabajar juntos. Estoy muy agradecido de haber pasado este tiempo juntos.

-Yo también. Pero... ¿por qué parece como si estuvieras a punto de romper conmigo? -Preguntó Jensen, la sospecha coloreaba su tono.

Jared se rió, encantado, mientras se acercaba a Jensen y envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando su cuerpo firmemente contra el del chico mayor. -No voy a dejar que te vayas durante el resto de mi vida, Alpha.

Jensen le sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jared, apoyando su frente en la de Jared. Miró profundamente a los asombrosos ojos marrones claros de Jared con sus tonos azules y verdes, maravillándose una vez más de cuán hermosos eran los ojos siempre cambiantes de su pareja. -Será mejor que no lo hagas, Omega. -se burló.

-¡Ja-wed, mira! -Escuchó a Ryon llamarlo desde lejos.

Pensando que el pequeño lince solo quería mostrarle otra ardilla, Jared lo llamó mientras continuaba mirando amorosamente a los bellos ojos verdes de Jensen. -Está bien, amigo. -Gritó de forma distraída.

-¿En qué estás pensando, precioso? -Preguntó Jensen, sintiendo que Jared tenía algo en mente.

-Nos ha ido muy bien, -dijo Jared, recorriendo con un dedo la mandíbula fuerte y ligeramente rasposa de Jensen. -No quiero arriesgar ninguna de nuestras vidas otra vez. Solo volvamos. Hemos encontrado una Alondra y eso es mejor que nada.

Jensen frunció el ceño. -Pero otra Alondra está allí.

-Sí, pero no podemos conseguirla sin que uno o ambos nos hagamos daño. No vale la pena, Jen.

-Ja-wed... ¡mira!

-Está bien, amigo... Jared y Jensen están hablando, juega con tus amiguitos, y ... ¡RYON!

Jared se arrancó de los brazos de Jensen y corrió hacia el gran pino, donde Ryon estaba ahora a mitad de camino. Las manos de Jared subieron para cubrir su boca asustado cuando se dio cuenta de lo alto que había subido el lince durante los minutos que los él y Jensen no le habían estado prestando atención.

-¡Ryon!... -gritó Jared, tratando de inculcar calma en su tono para no asustar al pequeño. -¿Qué estás haciendo, hombrecito? Por favor, baja.

Mientras tanto, Jensen estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la base del árbol y comenzaba a trepar rápidamente, tratando de atrapar al pequeño.

Incluso con el tamaño del árbol, el peso de Jensen lo sacudía, haciéndolo tambalearse. Ryon chilló de sorpresa cuando perdió el control de la rama que lo sostenía y sus pies quedaron colgando. Jared gritó de miedo mientras el pequeño Were se balanceaba en el aire sujeto por un brazo.

-¡Para, para... Jensen! ¡PARA! ¡Lo vas a tirar del árbol! - gritó.

Jensen se congeló donde estaba, su mirada temerosa recorrió el árbol mirando al pequeño niño que se las había arreglado para incorporarse y estaba aferrado nuevamente al árbol.

Su pequeño rostro se arrugó frunciendo el ceño mientras le gritaba a Jensen. -Deja de temblar árbol, Jen-sing! ¡Tú tambén gordo, baja! 

Incluso en esta situación desesperada, Jared tuvo que reprimir una carcajada mientras escuchaba el bufido indignado de Jensen.

-Te voy a dar culo gordo, mocoso. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Jensen! ¡Asustarlo no hará que baje más rápido!

Jensen solo refunfuñó cuando comenzó a escalar de nuevo, pero más despacio. Aún así, el árbol comenzó a balancearse nuevamente, lo que provocó que Ryon lanzara otra diatriba.

-¡Deja de moverte, gordo! ¡Me harás caer y entonces Pa-Ma y Pa-Pa se enfadarán! 

-Para Jensen, para... es demasiado peligroso. Eres demasiado grande para alcanzarlo.

-Te dije... ¡gordo!

Las quejas de Jensen se hicieron más fuertes, pero obedeciendo a Jared, bajó con cuidado y se puso junto a Jared mirando al descarriado y pequeño lince.

-¡Tu Pa-Ma y Pa-Pa van a azotar tu trasero si no vuelves aquí ahora, mocoso!

Jared le dio una palmada en el brazo, advirtiéndole. -¡Deja de intentar asustarlo! ¿Por qué va a bajar si lo estás amenazando?

Jared miró al niño, mientras seguía subiendo.

-¡Ryon! Por favor, para, no suba más. Me estás asustando. No quieres asustar a tu Jared ahora, ¿verdad?, -Dijo, engatusándolo. -Ven y podremos jugar juntos con las ardillas.

-No... Ja-wed es el novio de Wyon. Ayudo a Ja-wed a coger una bolsa apestosa. Puedo hacerlo, soy un buen escalador, ¡soy gato!

Con eso, Jared y Jensen miraron en estado de shock cuando Ryon cambió a su diminuta forma de lince y se escabulló hasta una rama justo debajo de donde colgaba la bolsa. Igual que un gato doméstico que golpea un juguete, derribó la bolsa de su rama con unos pocos movimientos de su pequeña pata y la vio caer. Se enganchó en otra rama más abajo, pero Ryon ágilmente, bajó hasta ella y la soltó de nuevo, hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el suelo cubierto de agujas de pino con un suave golpe.

Miraron, con la boca abierta, mientras él tranquilamente correteaba el resto del camino hacia abajo, saltando desde el nivel más bajo de las ramas hasta el suelo, volviendo a convertirse en un pequeño niño radiante y risueño otra vez. Cogió la bolsita y se la llevó a Jared. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, de repente se puso nervioso ante los dos mayores. Se produjo un silencio inusual.

Jared de repente lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente para hacer chillar al pequeño. Todavía sosteniendo al pequeño niño en sus brazos, Jared se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara y le sonrió con su sonrisa de hoyuelos más grande. -Eres un niño increíble. Pero si alguna vez me asustas así, ¡seré yo quien azote tu pequeño trasero! ¿Me has oído?

Sabiendo que ya no estaba realmente en problemas, Ryon simplemente sonrió de forma traviesa a Jared antes de inclinarse para envolver sus brazos gorditos alrededor del cuello de Jared en un abrazo feroz. -No me lastimas, Ja-wed. Tu mi amor.

Jensen se rió mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jared, con la otra mano despeinó el cabello de Ryon y luego lo acercó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla rosada del niño. 

-Jared podrá no ser capaz de darte unos azotes, mocoso. ¡Pero yo sí puedo y lo haré si alguna vez nos asustas así, de nuevo! -Gruñó juguetonamente, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sonriendo, el pequeño, juguetón, se limpió la cara y luego le dio una palmada a Jensen en la mejilla con la misma mano. -Ew... ¡bobo alfa! -Se rió.

*******

Menos de dos horas después, Jensen, Jared y Ryon se encontraban en el borde de una cresta rocosa: una caída de más de ochenta pies delante de ellos y una vasta planicie de pastizales ondulantes se extendía hacia el horizonte. Jared miró a Jensen preocupado mientras mantenía fuertemente abrazado a Ryon. 

-Esto es lo que indica nuestro mapa. Está fuera de los terrenos del juego y no hemos encontrado otra Alondra.

-Hemos debido pasarla por alto. –murmuró Jensen en voz baja, agachado, con un codo en la rodilla, acariciándose el mentón mientras miraba la inmensa pradera, con el ceño fruncido.

De repente, se arrodilló y se asomó sobre la caída, haciendo que Jared se sacudiera alarmado, un grito de asombro estrangulado se escapó del chico más joven, una mano salió disparada para agarrar el hombro de Jensen.

-Estoy bien. Solo quería echarle un vistazo a la faz del acantilado. Tal vez la Alondra esté en algún lugar a lo largo de ella.

-Aunque lo estuviera... nunca te dejaría...-Murmuró Jared con enojo, luego se volvió con el ceño fruncido mirando al pequeño lince, que se había sentado en una roca cercana cuando Jared lo había dejado ir. -... ni a ti, intentar conseguirla. Esta Caza es importante para mí, pero no tan importante como cualquiera de vosotros. ¿Me entendéis?

Ryon miró a Jared con los ojos abiertos, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de aquiescencia.

-De todos modos, no importa, -dijo Jensen, poniéndose de pie y alejándose del borde. -No hay nada allí abajo.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! -Jared casi gimió, pisoteando el suelo. –Hemos seguido el mapa exactamente. Nos desviamos con la segunda bolsa durante un tiempo, pero volvimos al camino correcto. ¿Crees que alguien la ha encontrado y la ha cogido?

-Matt dijo que tenemos que regresar con nuestras propias Alondras. Coger una de las nuestras no va a ayudar a nadie.

-A menos que su objetivo no fuera reclamarla sino sabotearnos, -dijo Jared con los dientes apretados.

Los labios de Jensen se tensaron cuando asintió ante esa posibilidad. Suspirando, se pasó la mano por la cara con resignación. 

-Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, bebé. Seguiremos buscando mientras volvemos, pero al menos tenemos dos de tres. Aunque eso signifique que hemos perdido, no tenemos nada de lo que avergonzarnos. Tenemos que volver o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-¿Qué mas da si vamos a perder?

-Oye… -dijo Jensen, cogiendo a Jared de los hombros y sacudiéndolo ligeramente mientras hablaba. –Vamos a volver con la cabeza bien alta. Lo hemos hecho muy bien, has estado increíble y Ryon también.

-Tu también lo has hecho genial

Jensen sonrió cariñosamente. -En lo que a mí respecta, somos ganadores. Que le den al dinero y al reconocimiento.

Transmitiendo amor y confianza, Jared se inclinó para capturar los labios de Jensen en un beso abrasador. -Diosa, te amo. -Murmuró, cuando se retiró.

Sonriendo felizmente, Jensen cogió la mano de Jared y le tendió la otra al pequeño lince. -Vamos, mocoso. Volvemos a casa.

Ryon le sacó la lengua a Jensen, luego le dio una patada en la espinilla. -¡No es un mocozo!, -Gritó, antes de darse la vuelta y saltar por donde habían venido.

Maldiciendo en voz baja y refunfuñando para sí mismo, Jensen condujo a Jared, que se estaba riendo, por la colina.

*******

Regresar por donde habían venido les pareció casi fácil comparado con el viaje de ida. No tener que mirar el mapa todo el rato ayudaba. La mayoría de las veces, sólo con seguir su propio olor los guió de vuelta al punto de inicio de la Caza.

Cuando llegaron a la gran llanura de hierba alta que bordeaba la parte posterior de la Escuela Secundaria, Jared pudo sentir una sensación de expectativa en el aire. En la brisa se podía percibir el aroma de cientos de personas en el horizonte.

Jensen gruñó una advertencia, mientras tiraba de Jared y Ryon detrás de él y luego miró fijamente la hierba a su izquierda.

-Somos nosotros. -dijo una voz familiar. En cuestión de minutos, Matt y Anna cruzaron la hierba y se detuvieron frente a ellos.

Jared y Jensen se miraron el uno al otro mientras el Vigilante se inclinaba ceremoniosamente hacia ellos antes de enderezarse y sonreír cálidamente a los muchachos.-Como vuestros Vigilantes, es nuestro deber y un honor acompañaros el resto del camino. -Dijo Matt, con aire ceremonial y una curiosa luz en sus ojos.

Cuando Jared miró a Anna, vio la misma luz brillando en su mirada. Parecía estar luchando por contener una sonrisa, cuando le hizo un guiño.-Primero, ¿habéis completado vuestra tarea?

Sonriendo débilmente, Jared le tendió las dos bolsas Alondra, que Anna cogió con deferencia.

-Ahora, si nos seguís, -dijo Matt, con aire rígido y preciso.

Anna se puso de cuclillas y le hizo señas a Ryon para que se acercara. El niño saltó felizmente. -Hola Ryon. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a llevar esto?, -Preguntó, sosteniendo ambas bolsas.

El niño pequeño se encogió de hombros, luego asintió. Él cogió las bolsas. La Beta lo llevaba en brazos cuando se levantó. -Tú las llevas por mí y yo te llevo a ti. ¿Está bien?

Ryon se encogió de hombros de nuevo y volvió a asentir. Sus agudos sentidos captaban el aroma de los muchos Weres que estaban delante y a pesar de haber pasado tantas horas con Jared y Jensen, ambos lobos, la idea de caminar hacia el olor de tantos otros lobos intimidaba al pequeño lince.

-Por aquí. –Les dijo Matt a Jared y Jensen, mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar. Jared y Jensen los siguieron, con Anna, llevando a Ryon, que a su vez llevaba las bolsas, cerrando la marcha.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al borde de la pradera y Jared y Jensen miraron con asombro mientras salían a una amplia alfombra roja que iba directamente hasta el sitio donde los oficiales de la Caza y el Director Singer los estaban esperando.

Jared hizo una mueca cuando notó que los otros equipos, además del equipo de Gaylord, el de Osric y Felicia, ya estaban allí alineados, de espaldas al estrado. Todos tenían los ojos puestos en Jared y Jensen.

En el momento en que Anna salió de la hierba y pisó la alfombra roja, con Ryon todavía en brazos, un murmullo bajo y un escalofrío de energía atravesaron la gran multitud que los rodeaba.Tragando nerviosamente, Jared agarró la mano de Jensen. El chico mayor inmediatamente tomó su mano y la apretó con firmeza, enviándole amor y consuelo a través de su incipiente vínculo.

Mientras Jared y Jensen seguían a Matt por la alfombra, Jared notó que los otros Vigilantes estaban en línea recta al lado de los Cazadores. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba gente de la ciudad a la que Jared conocía aunque no sabía los nombres de todos. Vio a Batty Patty de pie detrás de los que debían ser los Vigilantes de Osric y Felicia. Jared quería preguntarles cómo estaban sus amigos, pero Matt lo instó a continuar.

Los otros dos eran un hombre que parecía tener treinta y tantos años y una adolescente a la que conocía porque iba a su escuela. Una estudiante de primer año. Los ojos de Jared volvieron hacia Batty Patty, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio el vendaje blanco en uno de sus brazos. Recordó que había ayudado a luchar contra el león de montaña que había atacado a Osric.

-Nunca he visto una ceremonia de Clausura de Caza así. ¿Más cambios? - le susurró Jensen a Jared, alejando al menor de sus preocupantes pensamientos.

-Sí, La Escolta de los Vigilantes no es nueva, pero esta alfombra roja es… -Dijo Jared, en voz baja. -Y ESO también es nuevo. -Señaló con la cabeza hacia el soporte donde un gran marco vertical hecho de metal, a juzgar por las patas que se veían por debajo de la amplia tela roja que lo cubría, estaba colocado como telón de fondo. 

Justo cuando llegaron a su lugar en la fila de Cazadores, Jensen vio a su madre y a su padre a la izquierda del estrado. Su madre le sonrió alegremente. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su mano entrelazada con la de Jared, lo miró interrogante.

Jensen la saludó levemente, levantando las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Casi se rió en voz alta cuando ella bailó un poco y luego abrazó a su complacido, pero sorprendido padre.

En ese momento, Singer levantó un elegante reloj de bolsillo de oro y caminó hacia la Campana de Caza. Levantó el badajo, todo el mundo observaba atentamente mientras contaba los segundos. Finalmente, la hizo sonar tres veces y gritó con un fuerte y profundo gruñido.-¡La Caza ha terminado! ¡Vigilantes... preséntense!

Con una precisión casi militar, los Vigilantes giraron a la derecha al mismo tiempo y luego marcharon, con los civiles siguiéndolos de cerca, frente a los Cazadores. Cada pareja de Vigilantes se paró perfectamente frente a su pareja de Cazadores. La única excepción fueron Osric y Felicia.

Jared y Jensen estaban en el extremo izquierdo de la fila, con Matt y Anna parados frente a ellos, Anna todavía cargaba con un ahora soñoliento Ryon.

Uno de los oficiales de La Caza fue hasta el telón de fondo cubierto de rojo y tiró de la tela. Jared se dio cuenta de que era una cortina que cubría un diagrama grande y coloreado con imágenes de los equipos de Cazadores, cada pareja bajo el nombre del distrito al que representaban. Debajo de eso había fotos de 2 bolsas de Alondra en diferentes colores y una foto de su desafío individual. Jared no sabía qué hacer con eso.

La oficial de La Caza femenina señaló hacia el otro lado de la fila, gritando autoritariamente. -Vigilantes presenten a sus Cazadores. -La multitud pareció acercarse mientras intentaban no perderse nada.

Los primeros dos Vigilantes caminaron hacia un micrófono situado en el centro de la fila de Vigilantes y Cazadores, cerca del escenario. Y otro oficial de La Caza se acercó al diagrama con una amplia canasta de fondo plano en sus brazos.

-Los Vigilantes Brown y Sanz para McKinney and Swallow of Smith Center. -Dijo el Vigilante con tono de voz oficioso. -Ambos cazadores regresaron a tiempo.

Jared y Jensen vieron como el hombre con la canasta ponía una gran marca de verificación magnética de color verde, en el diagrama, en cada una de las imágenes del Cazador.

El Vigilante continuó. -Una bolsa completa. Desafío completado.

Una marca de verificación en una de las bolsas y otra en la imagen del Desafío, el hombre de 30 años.

El adusto Vigilante saludó a los oficiales, luego él y su compañero se volvieron y escoltaron a sus Cazadores fuera de la fila, hacia donde sus familias esperaban. Su Desafío regresó a su sitio. La siguiente pareja de Vigilantes se adelantó.

-Es como un marcador. –Susurró Jensen 

-¿Pero, por qué hay sólo dos bolsas en el marcador? Se supone que debemos encontrar tres Alondras.

-¡Los desafíos! -Siseó Jensen con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh, mí Diosa, Jared... creo que hemos...!

Matt se volvió para mandarlos callar y Jensen cerró la boca, pero apenas podía contener su sonrisa. Jared frunció el ceño confundido, Jensen le dijo "más tarde" y decidió esperar y ver si Jared lo resolvía por sí mismo.

Mientras estaban hablando, los Vigilantes de Travis y Sterling informaron que sólo habían encontrado una bolsa y que no habían regresado con su Desafío. Lo mismo para Ty y Rick de Cedar. Los Desafíos tenía derecho a marcharse si sentían que no los estaban tratando correctamente. Informaban a los Vigilantes que querían irse y se les proporcinaba un transporte.

Lauren y Alona de Kensington habían conseguido una bolsa y su Desafío. La joven de la escuela de Jared y Jensen.

El diagrama de Osric y Felicia estaba marcado con X. Pero antes de que los Vigilantes se marcharan con Batty Patty, la funcionaria les indicó que esperaran y luego informó que Osric iba a sobrevivir y que lo más probable es que no perdiese la pierna. Felicia había preferido quedarse con él y no asistir a la ceremonia.

Luego agradeció a los Vigilantes por su oportuno rescate durante el ataque del león y también felicitó a Felicia y Patty. Hizo que Patty se uniera a los otros Desafíos a un lado y luego hizo un gesto hacia Matt y Anna.

La mano de Jared apretó espasmódicamente a Jensen con energía nerviosa.

Jensen le devolvió el apretón y acercó más a Jared, intentando transmitirle calma y tranquilidad al niño.

Matt tomó el micrófono, lo que no sorprendió ni a Jensen ni a Jared y dio su informe con un tono rígido y profundo que casi hizo reír a Jared por lo tonto que sonaba. Anna los miró de soslayo, pero también parecía que intentaba contener la risa.

-Los Vigilantes Cohen y Milton informan sobre Ackles y Padalecki de Lebanon. Ambos cazadores llegaron a tiempo.

Las marcas de verificación sobre sus fotos fueron colocadas.

-Bolsas uno y dos encontradas y traídas de vuelta con ellos.

Dos marcas más

 

-Y el Desafío fue aceptado y traído de vuelta a salvo. -Saludando, Matt se volvió y se llevó a Anna y Ryon. Anna se unió a los otros Desafíos, mientras que Matt se unió a los otros Vigilantes que estaban en un pequeño grupo al otro lado.

La funcionaria subió al podio donde estaban el resto de oficiales y Singer. El murmullo de la multitud se elevó cuando la gente comenzó a preguntarse qué sucedía. La funcionaria finalmente se acercó al micrófono colocado en el podio y levantó las manos.

-Señoras y señores... gracias por venir a apoyar y ser testigos de la Cacería de este año en el Condado de Smith, Kansas. Entendemos que el nuevo sistema es confuso para muchos y se explicará muy pronto. Pero primero repasaremos las instrucciones que recibieron los Cazadores antes de dirigirse a los terrenos de Caza antes de ayer. Cazadores, ¿por favor? Estoy segura de que las teneís memorizadas.

Como si fueran uno, los Cazadores repitieron lo que les habían dicho en los pequeños pergaminos que les dieron al comienzo de la Cacería.

"No intentes lo obvio   
Mira alto, mira bajo   
Sigue a tu corazón   
Mira lo inesperado, mira cerca”

La funcionaria cogió el micrófono mientras caminaba hacia el final del stand frente a Jared y Jensen.

-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! -Dijo en un tono mucho más fuerte. -¡LES PRESENTO AL ÚNICO EQUIPO GANADOR DE ESTE AÑO!

Estiró una mano hacia Jared y Jensen, sonriéndoles alegremente, mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos.

-¡LOS GRANDES CAMPEONES DE ESTE AÑO SON EL EQUIPO DE LEBANON, JARED PADALECKI Y JENSEN ACKLES!

Jared parpadeó en estado de shock cuando Jensen lo envolvió en un alegre abrazo. También podía ver a su familia y a los Ackles saltando de un lado a otro y gritando de alegría.

-Sr. Padalecki, pareces confundido. ¡Has ganado, chico! Sonríe a las cámaras, ¡estás a punto de recibir tus premios!, -Le dijo el Director Singer, después de cogerle el micrófono al funcionario.

-P-pero señor... solo encontramos dos Alondras. ¿Cómo es que ganamos? -Preguntó Jared. 

Todos los que estaban cerca se calmaron al escuchar las palabras de Jared. Algunos incluso asintieron con la cabeza, tampoco estaban muy seguros de cómo había ganado el equipo de Lebanon.

Singer sonrió travieso, algo que Jared en sus tres años en Lebanon High nunca le había visto hacer, antes de tender una mano hacia los Desafíos.

-Desafíos, acérquense al micrófono, preséntense y expliquen por qué fueron elegidos como Desafíos para esta Caza, por favor.

Jensen estaba bastante seguro de que su teoría era correcta, pero tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar la respuesta. En vez de eso, observó la cara de Jared de cerca, esperando con anticipación.

La adolescente fue la primera. -Hola, fui elegida porque mi nombre es Marian Lark Alton.Inmediatamente dio un paso atrás y dejó paso al hombre de 30 años. 

-Hola, me llamo Calvin Fremont y fui elegido porque soy dueño de la compañía de excursiones On A Lark, con base en Topeka.

Jensen sonrió maliciosamente cuando el rostro de Jared se aclaró y se iluminó con asombro.

Para entonces, el hombre se había alejado para dejar espacio a Batty Patty. -Todos me conocen. Y realmente, Jared, deberías saber por qué fui elegida. Especialmente después de todo lo que has ayudado a reconstruir mi casa.

Jared solo tuvo que pensar por un segundo, antes de soltar una carcajada, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Patty.

Miró a Jensen quien fruncía el ceño confundido. Patty también vio su expresión y se apresuró a explicar, hablando por el micrófono. -Para aquellos que no lo sepan. Las áreas residenciales más antiguas han existido desde que se construyó la ciudad por primera vez. Muchas de las casas, incluida la mía, datan de una época en la que las casas no sólo tenían números y las calles nombres. Tenían dignidad, tenían personalidad... pero lo más importante, tenían nombre.

Patty enderezó la espalda, de pie con orgullo.-Mi nombre es Patricia Kelly y soy la propietaria de una hermosa casa victoriana en Maple Drive, llamada The Lark, debido a su aspecto más pequeño pero alegre en comparación con otras casas de la calle. -Le guiñó un ojo a Jared, que todavía se estaba riendo, Jensen también le sonreía a la indómita mujer.

Después de que se apartó del micrófono, Anna se acercó con Ryon en los brazos. Jared se dio cuenta de que Jesse y César estaban de pie al borde de la multitud más cercana a donde habían estado los Desafíos.

Por primera vez, desde que lo habían conocido, Ryon se volvió tímido e intentó ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Anna. 

-Está bien, pequeño. Adelante, dile a todo el mundo lo que practicaste.

-No, -dijo, haciendo un puchero.

Riendo suavemente, Jesse Cuevas salió de la multitud y se acercó a Anna, quien sonrió tristemente, entregándole al pequeño a su padre.

-Oye, bebé. Practicamos esto en casa muchas veces. No tengas miedo de todas las personas que hay aquí. Puedes hacerlo. -Jesse canturreó alentador a su descendencia, César se acercó para abrazar a su esposo e hijo.

Miró a Ryon y sonrió orgulloso. –Puedes hacerlo, hijo. Haz que Pa-Pa y Pa-Ma se sientan orgullosos.

Con un obstinado puchero en los labios, Ryon frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza otra vez. Ocultando su rostro contra el pecho de Jesse.

Girando los ojos con exasperación, pero aún sonriendo indulgentemente a su hijo, César se acercó al micrófono.-Hola, soy Cesar Cuevas, estos son mi esposo Jesse y nuestro hijo, Ryon. Somos linces. -Dijo, con naturalidad. Un murmullo de asombro se elevó, debido a que la participación de los linces en la Caza anual de Lobos no estaba contemplada en las normas. Muchos expresaron descontento e indignación no sólo por tener a un Lince presente en uno de sus eventos más sagrados, sino porque uno de ellos estuviese directamente involucrado cuando había tantos lobos que se hubieran sentido honrados ayudando.

A medida que los gruñidos y los gritos crecían, Jared y Jensen se acercaron a los Cuevas, mostrando su apoyo adoptando posturas defensivas. Para su sorpresa, Matt y Anna se unieron a ellos, seguidos por todos los otros Vigilantes, Cazadores y Desafíos, incluso Travis y Sterling. Habían salido corriendo de entre la multitud desde donde estaban viendo la ceremonia de clausura, hasta que los Cuevas estuvieron rodeado por todos lados excepto por el pequeño espacio entre ellos y la tribuna.

Siempre había sido una creencia no escrita que aquellos que participan juntos en una Caza, sin importar si de verdad se conocían, tenían un vínculo muy especial como si fueran parte de un club muy especial, una manada informal. Y quedó muy claro para todo el mundo que los Cuevas eran considerados parte de esa manada.

Los ojos de Jared se llenaron de lágrimas al ver esa muestra de camaradería y notó que Jesse y César también parecían conmovidos.

Los murmullos aumentaros en la tribuna y cuando Jared miró, se quedó sin aliento cuando un nuevo Were subió al escenario. El hombre era enorme e impresionante en todos los sentidos. Medía casi 7 pies de alto, su cuerpo era enormemente musculoso, el largo y espeso cabello negro salpicado de vetas de plata le llegaba a la parte más baja de su enorme espalda. Su piel era como cobre quemado, sus rasgos faciales de ascendencia indio americana con cejas fuertes, nariz recta y pómulos altos.

Jensen jadeó cuando también reconoció al enorme Alpha Head que subía al podio. Se acercó al micrófono. -Malachi Draven, Gran Alpha de las Midlands. -Murmuró con asombro mientras lo miraba en estado de shock. Sabía que Gran Alpha era solo un título, mientras que Head Alpha es lo que era. Pero con lo viejo y poderoso que Jensen podía sentir que era el venerable lobo, Grand Alpha debía ser su etiqueta oficial.

Su propio Lobo y su Lykan se inclinaron en reverencia dentro de su mente mientras él, Jared y todos los demás presentes dejaban caer la cabeza y la giraban levemente para exponer sus cuellos al Alpha más poderoso de su región. El Lykan de Jensen podía sentir al Lykan mucho más viejo dentro del hombre que se había detenido para recorrer con su mirada penetrante toda el área y se estremeció ligeramente en presencia de alguien tan poderoso y antiguo.

Toda la zona era una burbuja de silencio casi perfecta mientras todos los presentes esperaban para ver qué sucedería a continuación. Incluso el más ruidoso de los descontentos había dejado de protestar para presentar su cuello. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el sonido de las criaturas nocturnas y los insectos que comenzaban a moverse en la hierba alta, así como el sonido de muchas cámaras y teléfonos que zumbaban y chasqueaban; los destellos iluminan el campo oscurecido, el sol caía lentamente por el oeste, los reflectores automáticos en sus altos postes se encendieron uno a uno.

El Director Singer dio la bienvenida a otro Alpha que también estaba en el escenario y Jared y Jensen lo reconocieron como su propio Alpha de Lebanon, Marcus Jones. Se ubicó a la izquierda del Gran Alpha, pero a dos pasos de él, el Director Singer se colocó detrás de ellos con los oficiales de Caza, de frente al marcador.

Comenzó a hablar con voz fuerte, rica y dominante; un hilo de su voz Alpha se entrelazaba en sus palabras haciendo temblar a todos en el campo por la necesidad instintiva de someterse al gran hombre.

-A la familia Cuevas se le ofreció un hogar aquí en Lebanon por Alpha Marcus con la aprobación completa del Consejo de Asuntos Were. Desde que aceptaron, han ayudado con éxito a la manada de Lebanon con dos búsquedas y rescates y lideran un nuevo departamento en el gobierno dedicado a la búsqueda y rescate en todo el Estado; han entrenado a diez nuevos reclutas. Además, ellos y su hijo han ayudado en esta nueva forma inaugural de Caza.

Se detuvo para mirar fijamente a la multitud que observaba con total atención.-¡Son Manada! Son parte de nosotros el resto de sus vidas. Cualquier Were que tenga un problema con esto puede decírmelo aquí y ahora.

Jared sonrió cuando miró hacia atrás y vio las expresiones satisfechas y ruborizadas de Jesse y Cesar. Miró a Jensen y vio que el chico mayor lo miraba con una mirada cálida y amorosa en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Jensen se inclinó y le dio un suave beso. En el silencio casi perfecto que los rodeaba, Jared escuchó el apagado chirrido de excitación de su madre. No pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de Jensen.

La atención del Gran Alpha se desplazó hacia Jared y Jensen y algunos se asombraron al ver una expresión suave y afectuosa en su rostro antes severo y aterrador.

-Ahora vamos al verdadero propósito de esta reunión. Señor Padalecki, Señor Ackles. Por favor, uniros a nosotros.

La multitud estalló en vítores, ansiosa por recuperar la atmósfera festiva de antes.

Sin embargo, una voz clara y enojada sonó sobre el alboroto. -Pero espera, todavía no sabemos por qué los Linces fueron incluidos en nuestro rito más sagrado.

La cabeza de Jared giró rápidamente para mirar al hombre que había comenzado la protesta inicial contra los Cuevas.

El hombre se estremeció notablemente, pero no por Jared. El Gran Alpha también había girado su mirada ardiente sobre él y el micrófono recogió un gruñido de irritación.

Sin embargo, en lugar de decir algo, se volvió para saludar a Jesse. Levantando la barbilla en señal de valiente desafío, Jesse asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al micrófono.

-En nuestra manada anterior… -comenzó. -La homosexualidad no sólo está mal vista, sino que es ilegal. Incluso después de confirmarme que estaba embarazado de Ryon, nuestro grupo se negó a reconocernos y nos declaró parias. Una condena de pena de muerte pendía sobre nosotros si intentábamos regresar. El Entrenador Manners nos encontró viviendo en la frontera de Lebanon y nos ayudó con la comida y otras necesidades. Incluso con juguetes y material escolar para Ryon a medida que crecía. Luego, cuando los cambios en la Cacería se le comunicaron al Alpha Marcus, este le encargó al Entrenador Manners que encontrara Desafíos adecuados. Este sabía de la existencia de Ryon y supo que sería un Desafío perfecto. En el proceso hizo que nos aceptaran en la manada y nos encontró un verdadero hogar donde Ryon podría crecer a salvo.

Muchos de los Were presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos por la conmoción y la indignación.

La cara del antagonista se había quedado en estado de shock cuando escuchó la historia de los Cuevas. Una mirada de vergüenza y culpa en sus rasgos. -¡¿El es tu hijo?! ¿no es adoptado? ¿Eres un Omega?

Jesse negó con la cabeza. -No, los linces no tienen Omegas. Soy un Beta.

-Un Beta portador de vida. -Gritó el Entrenador Manners desde algún lugar detrás de los Cuevas; Jared reconoció al instante su voz.El hombre y muchos otros se quedaron sin aliento.

Aunque había Betas en la sociedad de los Lobos, solo las hembras podían tener cachorros. Y como sólo entraban en celo una vez al año y solo llevaban un cachorro a la vez, la idea de un portador de vida de cualquier tipo que fuera rechazado y expulsado de su hogar se consideraba atroz. Los portadores de vida eran preciosos. Un Omega era raro, razón por la que eran tan respetados y queridos, pero un Beta masculino era inaudito. A los ojos de muchos presentes, eso sólo hizo que Jesse fuera aún más valioso. No había nada más amado por los Were-Lobos que los jóvenes de su manada. Todos los niños y aquellos que podían traerlos al mundo debían ser respetados y atesorados.

-Me disculpo por cualquier falta de respeto, Beta. –Dijo el hombre, sinceramente. -Es un honor llamaros, a ti y a tu compañero, Hermanos. Habéis mostrado un gran espíritu y mucho coraje al haber sobrevivido a la marginación y con gusto daría mi vida por este niño y cualquier otro que puedas tener.

Jesse parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras le sonreía al hombre y a aquellos que también pedían aceptación y votos de lealtad hacia ellos. Jared no podría haber estado más orgulloso de su Manada.

-Gracias. -Dijo Jesse, con voz áspera por las lágrimas contenidas. César lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla amorosamente, murmurando palabras de aliento, hasta que Jesse se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia el micrófono otra vez. -De todos modos, para continuar... en mi antigua manada, nos criaron para darle gran importancia a nuestra herencia india. Comunicamos y seguimos las enseñanzas de nuestros antepasados en todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas. Incluida hacer una caminata espiritual el día que nace un niño para determinar cuál será suespíritu animal. Lo hacemos de nuevo con el niño cuando llegan a la pubertad. El espíritu actúa como guardián del niño y como voz de la razón a medida que crece.

Muchos, incluido el Gran Alpha, asintieron, las prácticas de la tradición indígena norteamericana eran familiares para muchos de ellos.

-Cuando hice mi caminata después del nacimiento de Ryon, descubrí que su espíritu guardián era el pájaro de nuestro Estado. La Alondra del Oeste. Su nombre completo y registrado es Ryon Meadowlark Cuevas.

De repente, Ryon sacó la cara del cuello de Jesse y se inclinó hacia el micrófono. Con perfecta claridad, silbó la llamada de una alondra.

El campo estalló en carcajadas. Incluso el Gran Alpha esbozó una sonrisa. Ante el creciente rugido de la risa, los ojos de Ryon se abrieron de par alarmados y volvió a meter la cara en el cuello de su padre.

Jared se giró para agarrar las manos de Jensen entre las suyas, dando pequeños brincos de emoción mientras sonreía a su compañero. -¡Ryon fue la primera Alondra! ¡Tuvimos la primera Alondra con nosotros todo el tiempo!

Jensen asintió y sonrió, atrapado en la felicidad que irradiaba Jared.

-Volviendo al asunto. Señores Padalecki y Ackles, subid al escenario y a recoger vuestras recompensas.

Jared y Jensen, cogidos de la mano, subieron las escaleras justo al lado de la tribuna y se pararon frente al Gran Alpha.

Un pergamino de aspecto oficial le fue entregado al Gran Alpha, quien lo examinó brevemente antes de hablar. Con su poderosa y dramática voz, Gran Alpha Draven comenzó a describir la Caza de Jared y Jensen de principio a fin.

El hallazgo de Ryon, que era, aunque no lo sabían entonces, la primera Alondra.

El encuentro con los Cuevas.

Encontrar la primera bolsa de clavos en los rápidos. Y aunque la descripción de lo que había sucedido en ese momento fue breve y puntual, muchos, incluso sus propias familias y amigos, se quedaron sin aliento y emitieron gemidos de angustia al escuchar la historia. Todos vitorearon cuando el resultado fue ambos chicos a salvo y la segunda Alondra recuperada con éxito.

Los Cuevas se habían retirado al margen a medida que se desarrollaba la historia y cuando el Gran Alpha llegó a la parte en la que Ryon recuperó la última Alondra, muchos extendieron la mano para acariciarlo y agitar su cabello. Habiendo superado su timidez, el pequeño Lince sonrió y soltó una risita ante toda la atención. Es decir, hasta que César mencionó que los pequeños cachorros que no obedecían las órdenes de los adultos y ponían su vida en peligro, necesitaban una lección de disciplina. César dejó que su hijo se preocupara durante dos segundos antes de mostrar una sonrisa cariñosa y lo besó profundamente en la mejilla, haciendo que el pequeño niño volviera a ser feliz.

Finalmente, la desanimada pero decidida marcha para regresar antes de que expirara el plazo.

Jared y Jensen se pusieron de pie, viendo con temor lo que sabían que vendría después, mientras dos de los oficiales masculinos llevaban un pequeño carro de metal. En él, de forma ordenada, había un cuenco de piedra tallado a mano que contenía un pequeño charco de plata derretida, un cuenco de cerámica blanca con agua y cubitos de hielo, dos paños limpios y blancos al lado y una pequeña fragua con un pequeño hierro de marcar con mango de madera sobre carbones al rojo vivo.

Jared tragó nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo que venía.

Hace mucho tiempo, la plata era mortal para todos los Were y todavía lo era para algunas de las otras especies de Weres. Pero desde el primer lobo que se había criado con un ser humano, las generaciones posteriores habían ido desarrollado resistencia al metal. Para los lobos modernos, el único efecto que tenía sobre ellos era que las heridas provocadas por la plata dejaban cicatrices permanentes cuando se curaban.

Tomando el pequeño hierro de marcar, Draven lo sostuvo en una mano mientras le tendía la otra a Jensen. Jensen se adelantó orgullosamente, permitiendo que Draven tomara su barbilla. El Alpha Head más mayor levantó y giró la cabeza de Jensen para que le presentara la mejilla derecha. Sumergiendo ligeramente la marca en la plata derretida para que solo la superficie del diseño estuviese cubierta, se giró y la presionó hábilmente sobre la piel de Jensen antes de que la plata cayera.

Jared se mordió el labio y apretó las manos mientras observaba a Jensen endurecer la mandíbula por el dolor, luchando por mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Draven contó hasta tres y luego retiró la marca, devolviéndola a la fragua antes de agarrar una de las telas limpias, sumergirla en el agua helada y luego presionarla firmemente donde la plata ardía quemando la carne de Jensen.

El lobo de Jared gimió en su mente, molesto al ver a su pareja sufriendo. No se dio cuenta pero un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos bajando silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Jensen atentamente. La naturaleza compasiva, innata de los Omega lo hacía llorar con empatía, especialmente cuando era su propia pareja.

Después de un par de segundos más, Draven retiró la tela y la plata cayó en la mano de Draven dejando una fina impresión plateada del símbolo de la diosa Luna... la luna creciente. La quemadura en la piel de Jensen, negra y roja, ya se estaba curando mientras todos miraban.

La piel roja e inflamada pronto se convirtió en tejido cicatrizal brillante, un poco más oscuro que el tono de piel de Jensen. Una marca permanente que indicaba que Jensen era un Campeón de Caza. Durante el resto de su vida, a Jensen se le mostraría deferencia y respeto. También tendría el privilegio de alojarse en cualquier sede de Caza en toda América del Norte y en otros continentes del mundo.

-Con esta marca, eres un favorito de la Diosa Luna. Que sus bendiciones brillen sobre ti para siempre. –Entonó Draven.

Jensen inclinó la cabeza y le mostró su cuello al Gran Alpha en señal de aceptación y demostración de lealtad. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Jared, frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas en la cara de su Omega. Fue a limpiarlas con los dedos cuando Draven lo detuvo.

-Las lágrimas de un Omega son sagradas. Veo un rastro sobre el cual colocaré su marca. Esto aumentará la potencia de la Bendición y protección de la Diosa. 

Hizo un gesto a Jared para que se le acercara, mientras comprobaba que la plata de la pequeña marca se había quemado en la fragua, dejando la marca limpia.

Draven tomó la temblorosa mano de Jared y tiró de él hacia adelante, suavemente. -No temas, bonito. -Murmuró, alentador. -El dolor habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.

Luego tomó la barbilla de Jared con su mano libre, la levantó y la giró para que se le presentara la mejilla izquierda. Antes de que el Gran Alpha pudiera colocar la marca, Jared preguntó. -¿Por qué la mejilla izquierda, Alpha? Puede parecer tonto, pero me gustaría que la mía coincidiera con la de Jensen, por favor.

Draven le sonrió cariñosamente a Jared, la mano que le agarraba la barbilla se deslizó hacia un lado de su rostro. -Mi querido Omega. Eres un Portador de Vida. Los portadores de vida son sagrados a los ojos de Luna. Por eso son importantes para nosotros como Manada. Tu corazón se encuentra a la izquierda y por eso Luna prefiere estar más cerca de tu corazón.

-Oh. -Dijo Jared, parpadeando con comprensión. Toda su vida había visto la marca en los Campeones de Caza y nunca había cuestionado la importancia de en qué lado de la cara estaba. Siempre pensó que era solo una cuestión de preferencia.

-Aquí vamos, querido muchacho. Voy a tratar de no causar más dolor del necesario.

Fiel a su palabra, Draven marcó rápida y eficientemente a Jared. Luego, uno de los oficiales masculinos se acercó con dos pequeñas cajas de madera bellamente talladas, forradas con fieltro. Una azul oscuro, la otra en un profundo color rojo rubí. Draven colocó la impresión plateada de Jensen en la caja forrada de azul y la de Jared en la roja. Luego se las entregó.

Draven dio un paso atrás para permitir que Alpha Marcus volviera a los chicos hacia la multitud mientras gritaba con voz profunda y atronadora.

-¡Damas y caballeros... Manada de Lebanon y visitantes! ¡Los Campeones de Caza de este año! -Luego agarró el brazo de los chicos y los levantó en el aire.

El campo estalló en un estruendoso rugido de aplausos y gritos. Los flashes de las cámaras iluminaron la noche.

Gran Alpha Draven de repente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Un sonido tan primitivo y desgarrador que Jared y Jensen no pudieron contenerse y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aullaron con él. Pronto se unieron a ellos todos los que estaban en el campo a excepción de los Cuevas y los pocos humanos que tenían la confianza suficiente para poder asistir a la Cacería.

Jared y Jensen permanecieron en el escenario el tiempo suficiente para recibir los justificantes bancarios de su premio monetario y se les informó sobre el nuevo premio que se había añadido a la Ceremonia.

El nuevo premio era la concesión de un deseo. Tenía que ser un deseo dentro del poder del Consejo Norteamericano de Cazadores y el deseo debía ser acordado por ambos ganadores. Les dijeron que podían irse a casa y pensárselo. Cuando ambos decidieran lo que querían pedir, debían ir al Cuartel General de Caza del Condado de Smith y solicitarlo. Luego los liberaron para que pudieran ir con los amigos y familiares que los esperaban detrás del marcador.

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano y fueron engullidos por amigos y familiares; abrazos, besos, felicitaciones, lágrimas y risas reinaron durante un buen rato.

Y todo ese tiempo, sólo Sherry y Donna, ambas mujeres habían vuelto al borde de la pequeña multitud que rodeaba a los niños, notaron que Jared y Jensen, a pesar de lo mucho que estaban siendo empujados y zarandeados por sus simpatizantes, nunca se soltaron de la mano.


	11. ¿Todavía sigues encontrando formas de sorprenderme, Bonito? Y Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, capítulo final y epílogo todo junto porque así es como está en el original. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, a la autora por dejarme traducirlo y a todos los que habéis seguido la historia. No olvidéis pasar por el original y ver los fantásticos fanarts.   
> Muchas gracias.

Un año después…

Jared mantuvo un ojo en su birrete mientras lo lanzaba al aire junto con el resto. Observó exactamente dónde había aterrizado antes de girar y unirse a sus amigos, saltando y animando con emoción. Quería asegurarse de poder recuperarlo más tarde, ya que recordaba las terribles advertencias que le había hecho su madre para asegurarse de que lo llevaba de vuelta y poder agregarlo a la colección de cosas que tenía guardadas como recuerdos de su vida.  
Su colección siempre había sido un poco vergonzosa para él, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio guardaba un mechón del primer corte de pelo? Pero era un hecho bien conocido que nadie se metía con su madre cuando se trataba de su colección.Tan pronto como el alboroto comenzó a desaparecer, Jared se liberó para recoger su birrete y luego se rió mientras sus amigos se le acercaban en masa y lo sacaban del auditorio que se había construido usando los ingresos de la victoria de Jared y Jensen en la Caza del Estado celebrada en Wichita hacía un par de meses.

Esta vez, habían tenido que encontrar cuatro elementos y un Desafío en dos días y regresar de manera segura con ellos al punto de partida. Como trabajaban mejor juntos y tenían algo de experiencia, la Cacería les había resultado un poco más fácil.

Claro, hubo algunos momentos increíbles, como tener que atravesar un desvencijado puente colgante a cientos de pies en el aire para llegar al tercer artículo, mientras alentaban e impulsaban a una Beta mimada, su Desafío.  
La joven, de 17 años, nunca había salido de Wichita y no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad de supervivencia. Había probado la paciencia de Jensen en más de una ocasión y Jared había tenido que ejercer de árbitro en muchas ocasiones. 

A pesar de eso, lograron convertirse en uno de los dos únicos equipos en completar la Caza con éxito y recibir la marca North Star. La marca de los campeones estatales. 

Tan pronto como sus padres y Jensen lo vieron recoger su diploma, dar su discurso de despedida y hacerse cientos de fotos, se despidieron y salieron corriendo, sus padres empujando a Jensen, mientras su novio miraba hacia atrás buscando a Jared.

-¡Chicos, relajaros! Tenemos mucho tiempo. -Protestó suavemente, cuando Sandy y Genevieve comenzaron a jugar con su cabello en el momento en que llegaron al aparcamiento y comenzaron a dirigirse al pequeño Jeep de Jared.

Chad, que estaba abriendo camino con las llaves del Jeep aferradas en la mano, se volvió con el ceño fruncido. 

–Sólo tú querrías celebrar tu ceremonia de unión el día de tu graduación, Jay. Jensen y tú nos tenéis a todos corriendo como pollos sin cabeza. Debes estar muriéndote por el nudo de Jen.

Jared se sonrojó pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. Todos los que los conocían, conocían también la postura de Jensen de no anudarse hasta que Jared se graduara. Algunos muy íntimamente, considerando la cantidad de veces que lo habían atrapado intentando hacer cambiar a Jensen de opinión en el último año más o menos.

Sonrió con aire de suficiencia a su mejor amigo, incluso cuando Sandy se volvió hacia Chad con el ceño fruncido. 

-Oh cállate, Chad. Creo que es romántico que Jensen quiera comenzar su vida juntos de forma correcta.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo entender que Jensen quiera respetarte a ti, a tus padres y todo eso. –Admitió Chad mientras desbloqueaba el Jeep y se subía al asiento del conductor, habían acordado de antemano que Chad conduciría para que las chicas pudieran comienza a preparar a Jared. -Pero apuesto a que esas bolas tienen que estar tan azules como el cielo en este momento, ¿eh, Jay? -Se rió, incluso cuando Gen golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza por su crudeza.

-¿Eres tan ingenuo como para pensar que estos dos no han estado haciendo todo lo demás sin anudarse durante más de un año, Chad? ¡¿En serio?! -Gen preguntó, incrédula. -Has visto que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima, sin mencionar todas las veces que los sorprendimos besándose.

-¡Sí! -Intervino Sandy con su dulce y gritona voz. -¿Trabajos manuales, sesiones de fricción, felaciónes...?

Jared se sonrojó furiosamente mientras luchaba por no reírse de la expresión boquiabierta de Chad.

-¡SANDY! -Gritó Chad, sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo internet y un ordenador! 

-Oh Diosa, no voy a seguir por ese camino. ¡No! –murmuró Chad mientras daba marcha atrás y luego salía disparado del parking.

A partir de ahí, el tiempo pareció volar cuando la anticipación, el miedo, la maravilla, la alegría y el temor corrieron por su mente.

Chad los llevó a la escuela secundaria en un tiempo récord. Las chicas sacaron a Jared del Jeep, atravesaron el atestado aparcamiento, las espeluznantes salas vacías y entraron al vestuario de chicas en el gimnasio donde sabía que su madre lo estaba esperando.

Jared se sorprendió al encontrar a Donna Ackles esperando allí también.

-Los Alphas tiene esta cosa sobre sus madres ayudándoles a vestirse, así que Jensen solo quería a su padre con él. Esperaba que tal vez pudieras necesitar una mano extra. -Donna Ackles era una mujer orgullosa y Jared sabía que ella no rogaba, aún así no pudo decir que no cuando vio la luz de esperanza en sus ojos, que eran exactos a los de Jensen. Jared asintió felizmente.

-Entonces... dado que aquí la novia tiene toda la ayuda femenina que podría necesitar, ¿por qué no vamos a ver al novio? -se rió Chad, extendiendo su brazo en invitación a Alan y Gerry, que estaban de pie, a un lado, mirando, perdidos entre tanto preparativo.

Jared agarró un balón de fútbol que estaba en un banco cercano y lo lanzó con fuerza contra Chad, dándole directamente en el estómago, obligando al niño más pequeño a inclinarse hacia adelante, con los brazos envolviendo el balón. Un fuerte 'oof' salió de su boca.

-Puedo ser Omega, Murray. ¡Pero aún puedo patear tu trasero! -Gruñó Jared, con una sonrisa descarada.

-Lo he notado. –jadeó Chad mientras luchaba por incorporarse, dejando caer la pelota a sus pies.

Gerry se rió y envolvió un brazo grande alrededor del chico.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte con mi chico, Murray? -Luego arrastró a Murray con él, Alan se rió suavemente, mientras los seguía.

Una vez que se fueron, las mujeres se dispusieron a preparar a Jared. Todo comenzó a correr otra vez hasta que se encontró de pie junto a Jensen en la tribuna instalada en el gran campo detrás de la escuela.

Su madre y las otras mujeres lo habían vestido con suaves pantalones de lana gris paloma y americana, camisa púrpura de manga larga y brillantes zapatos de vestir negros. Su único adorno eran las marcas de su mejilla, las impresiones de plata de la luna creciente y la estrella del norte colgando de una sencilla tira de cuero alrededor del cuello y una corona de flores en la cabeza. Símbolo que lo marcaba como portador de vida.

La corona había sido cultivada por su madre durante los últimos meses. Las flores tenían varios tonos de púrpura que combinaban perfectamente con su camisa y se habían plantado un día después de que Jared y Jensen les dijeran a sus padres que planeaban tener una ceremonia de unión.

Cuando se le preguntó por qué el color púrpura, Sherry Padalecki simplemente había respondido. "Azul y rojo hacen púrpura".

Durante toda la ceremonia, Jared no apartó los ojos de Jensen, que iba vestido de manera similar a Jared, su traje de un gris ligeramente más oscuro, adornado sólo con las impresiones de plata en su propia tira de cuero alrededor del cuello.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban intercambiando los anillos, los habían elegido juntos hacía dos semanas, besándose y recibiendo aplausos mientras los conducían donde el fotógrafo los estaba esperando.

Todos los invitados fueron al gimnasio donde se iba a celebrar la recepción.

Cuatro horas y media más tarde, después de haber disfrutado de buena comida, bailes salvajes e incluso discursos más salvajes todavía de amigos y familiares, Jared y Jensen salieron corriendo hacia la limusina riéndose mientras amigos y familiares les lanzaban puñados de arroz.

Antes de que pudiera entrar a la limusina, alguien detuvo a Jared agarrándolo del brazo, tratando de llamar su atención.-¡Osric!, -Exclamó Jared cuando se volvió para mirar quien lo retenía, reconociendo la leve figura que cojeaba hacia él. -Oye tío, me alegra que pudieras hacerlo. ¿Está Fel aquí?

-Sí, está en el gimnasio tratando de encontrar la forma de meter un pastel entero en su bolso. Intentamos acercarnos y saludarte antes, pero parecías estar muy ocupado.

-Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para un buen amigo, hombre.

Osric sonrió alegremente, sonriéndole también a Jensen que salía de la limusina para ver lo que estaba reteniendo a Jared. 

-Fel y este lobo herido sólo querían agradeceros lo que hicisteis por nosotros y por muchos otros Cazadores. Renunciar a vuestro primer deseo para aseguraos de que recibiéramos alguna recompensa y reconocimiento, haciendo que cambien ese estatuto. Todavía estoy sorprendido.

-Ya te lo dijimos, amigo, -dijo Jensen, con una sonrisa. -Era lo correcto. Os merecíais algo mejor.

-¿Habéis decidido lo que vais a pedir como segundo deseo?

-Nah, el Consejo dijo que no hay límite de tiempo para un deseo. Cuando estemos listos para cobrarlo, podemos hacerlo en cualquier momento.

-Eso es genial, sé que este es un mal momento. Sólo quería deciros, ya que no volveréis a tiempo para eso, que Fel y yo hemos decidido convertirnos en una pareja en condiciones de servidumbre.

-Espera, ¿entonces no es un vínculo de pareja?

-Nah, sabes que le gustan las mujeres casi tanto como me ama a mí, pero vamos a hacerlo para que nadie pueda aparearse con uno de nosotros sin tener que aparearse con el otro.

-¡Guau, eso es increíble! Vosotros sois grandes amigos, sé que seréis felices juntos, sin importar con quién os relacionéis. -Jared sonrió, feliz por sus amigos.

-Eso espero. Le dije a Fel que no tenía que reducir sus posibilidades vinculándose conmigo, pero cuando Peter me dejó después de que me lastimara, decidió que nadie podría tenerme sin que ella diera el visto bueno. Ya sabes cuán testaruda y protectora es.

-Espero que encontréis una pareja digna de los dos. Ambos os lo merecéis.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería deciros. No dejéis que os aleje de vuestra luna de miel, ahora. ¡Largo! -Gruñó Osric juguetonamente.

-Sí, tenemos que coger un vuelo, -dijo Jensen, mientras regresaba a la limusina. -¡Pon tu lindo trasero aquí, amigo!

Usando una mano para guiar la cabeza de Jared para que no chocara contra el marco de la puerta, Jensen envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico y lo empujó hacia la limusina. El hombre más joven chilló y luego se rió sorprendido.

-¡Nos reuniremos cuando volvamos y celebraremos vuestra unión, Oz! -Gritó Jared antes de que Jensen cerrara la puerta.

El conductor los llevó al aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente para que Jared y Jensen tomaran unos frappes en una cafetería ubicada dentro de la terminal. Jared había empezado a sentirse somnoliento por todo el champán que había bebido antes y la cafeína ayudó a contrarrestarlo.Aun así, a mitad del vuelo directo a París, se encontró durmiendo, acurrucado junto a Jensen en sus asientos de primera clase. El vuelo y la estancia en París eran un regalo de los padres de ambos.

Como Jared había tenido la graduación y la ceremonia de unión el mismo día, estaba agotado tras un vuelo de casi 11 horas. Después de registrarse en su lujosa suite, Jensen le pidió que comiera algo ligero, se diera una ducha rápida y luego ayudó a su adormilada pareja a prepararse para la cama. Lo acunó por detrás, sosteniéndolo con seguridad en sus brazos mientras el joven Omega se quedaba dormido nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Él siguió a su compañero apenas 10 minutos después.

Se despertaron un par de horas más tarde tras la llamada del conserje para recordarles que tenían reservas para la cena, también organizadas por sus padres. Tenían un poco más de una hora para ir a cenar, así que se tomaron un tiempo para disfrutar de la gran ducha bien surtida. Jared apoyado en el pecho de Jensen, onduló su cuerpo como si fuese una ola contra él, enfocando su movimiento en el miembro grande y caliente de Jensen que estaba subiendo por el pliegue del trasero de Jared. Como estaban unidos, Jensen no quería arriesgarse a penetrar a Jared por temor a no ser capaz de evitar anudarlo. Así que lo único que hicieron fue frotarse uno contra otro a un ritmo cada vez mayor mientras Jensen trabajaba la dura longitud de Jared con una mano grande y húmeda.

En un tiempo casi récord, el olor embriagador de su esperma impregnaba el aire cargado de vapor del baño, incluso cuando los dobles cabezales de la ducha en el techo enjuagaban los restos sus cuerpos y los arrastraban por el desagüe.

En el lujoso restaurante, Jensen y Jared se miraban con diversión mientras el personal casi se caía tratando de servirles. El mismo gerente salió para sentarlos y les dijo que era un gran honor servir a los Campeones de Caza y mucho más a los dobles ganadores. Su hermano, les dijo, también era un Campeón y ambos siguieron y apoyaron a Jared y Jensen durante la cobertura televisada de la Cacería de todo el Estado.

Después de agradecerle graciosamente al gerente su apoyo, les mostró una mesa privada en una sección elevada que estaba parcialmente cerrada por una media pared con plantas dispuestas en un nicho en la parte superior de la pared, formando una pantalla perfecta. Al otro lado de la mesa había una pared de ventanas con dos puertas de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón salpicado de plantas más grandes y exuberantes y árboles pequeños dispuestos en grandes macetas decorativas.

Jared no pudo evitar jadear y pensar cuán hermosa era la vista a través del vidrio, e inmediatamente se apresuró a salir al balcón, mirando con asombro la vista que se extendía ante ellos. 

-Amo esta ciudad. ¡Es tan hermosa!, -Dijo efusivamente, sonriendo a Jensen que lo había seguido.

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño mientras se ponía detrás de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Jared, juntando sus manos sobre el firme y plano estómago de Jared. 

-Nada es tan hermoso como tú, cariño.

Jared se sonrojó, el gerente del restaurante sonrió ante la bonita imagen que mostraban. Luego se volvió para dejarlos solos, asintiendo con la cabeza a la camarera que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa de los amantes.

Los saludó calurosamente cuando volvieron del balcón y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la mesa. La camarera había servido a muchos weres recién unidos y a humanos recién casados en sus muchos años trabajando como camarera, pero todavía era reconfortante ver que una pareja estaba tan obviamente hecha el uno para el otro. Incluso jóvenes como Jared y Jensen.

Los jóvenes weres se mantuvieron presionados el uno contra el otro mientras comían plato tras plato. Alimentándose mutuamente de vez en cuando, dándose besos de vez en cuando y muchas veces simplemente dejando de comer para mirarse amorosamente.

Incluso sabiendo que esa noche finalmente estarían completamente apareados y a pesar de la corriente de emoción que los atravesaba, Jared y Jensen no sentían la necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Saboreaban cada minuto juntos, guardando tantos detalles de la noche como pudieran.

Ambos estaban demasiado llenos para el postre, por lo que la camarera se lo entregó en una brillante caja de cartón rojo atada con una cinta de oro. Jensen intentó darle una generosa propina pero como en muchos restaurantes de alto standing, no se aceptaban propinas. La camarera les aseguró con su encantador acento francés que el honor de servirles era una recompensa en sí misma.

Jared se rió, apoyándose en Jensen, mientras caminaban casualmente de regreso a su hotel.

–Se me había olvidado que en lugares como ese consideran de mal gusto las propinas. Sin embargo, la camarera fue muy amable al no burlarse de nosotros por ser unos paletos.

-Bueno, he viajado con mis padres por todos los Estados Unidos y nunca he comido en un lugar tan elegante como ese. Ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba.

De vuelta en su suite, Jensen condujo a Jared a través de la gran sala de estar, luego se detuvo para besarlo en la pequeña antesala, las puertas dobles a la habitación estaban abiertas, a un lado, una puerta más pequeña que Jensen sabía que conducía directamente a un tocador y luego al baño principal.

-Prepárate tu primero para ir a la cama, yo iré pronto. Sólo necesito coger algunas cosas.

-Está bien. -Murmuró Jared, mordiendo una sonrisa ansiosa.

Se volvió para dirigirse a la habitación, chillando cuando Jensen le dio una palmada en el culo.

-Mmm ... ¡Ese culo caliente tuyo me vuelve loco! -Gruñó juguetonamente.

Jared se detuvo en la puerta para mirar por encima del hombro mientras se quitaba lentamente la chaqueta. Dejándola caer al suelo, sacó ligeramente el trasero, sabiendo lo bien que sus pantalones le enmarcaban el culo. Mirando a través de sus pestañas, la voz áspera con deseo creciente. 

-Bueno, no tardes demasiado. No querrás que este culo se enfrie, ¿verdad?

Jared se rió con deleite mientras Jensen gruñía palabras como 'provocador' y 'maldito Omega' mientras apretaba el gran bulto en sus pantalones para tratar de aliviar la presión; Jensen se giró para dirigirse a la parte principal de la suite mientras Jared continuaba hacia la habitación, apresurándose a prepararse para Jensen.

Jensen regresó al dormitorio con una bolsa de plástico con agua embotellada y una fuente en la que había puesto los postres que no habían comido, rodeados por fruta cortada que había encontrado en el refrigerador, cortesía del hotel.

Se congeló en la puerta de la habitación cuando vio a Jared esperándolo, la bolsa con el agua cayó de su mano, casi seguida de la fuente de comida.

Jared estaba de pie justo en el centro de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas recatadamente, las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mientras miraba coquetamente a Jensen, su rostro enmarcado por su largo y salvaje cabello castaño.

Llevaba calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas, los ceñidos pantalones rojos de corte alto que llevaban los animadores de Lebanon High y nada más. El hombre más joven ya estaba completamente duro, la punta roja oscura de su polla asomaba por encima de los diminutos pantalones cortos. La vista inundó la boca de Jensen con saliva, el Alpha tragaba compulsivamente mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de Jared; bebiéndose cada pulgada. Cuando Jared sacó las manos de la espalda, Jensen vio que sostenía pequeños pompones rojos.

Jensen depositó apresuradamente la fuente de comida en una mesa auxiliar cercana, mientras Jared apoyaba las manos en las caderas y comenzaba a balancearlas lentamente mientras giraba en su lugar. Sólo entonces Jensen registró la música suave y sensual que provenía del sistema de sonido.

-¿Te gusta?, -Preguntó Jared, con voz áspera y baja.

Jensen estaba tratando de desabotonarse la camisa, pero se la arrancó cuando Jared se dio la vuelta mostrando cómo los diminutos pantalones cortos de spandex le subían por el culo antes de hundirse entre sus mejillas. Quedando perfectamente enmarcado mientras los músculos de aspecto suave se flexionaban con los movimientos de Jared.

Las rodillas de Jensen se tambalearon cuando notó que la humedad dejaba una mancha en los pantalones cortos, además de manchas brillantes en el interior y en la parte posterior de los muslos de Jared. Jensen no pudo contener el quejido de pura necesidad y deseo.

Jared se rió ruidosamente cuando un par de botones aterrizaron cerca de él, completó la vuelta, mirando a Jensen otra vez. Los ojos de Jensen siguieron las manos de Jared con avidez cuando el Omega comenzó a pasarse las manos por el abdomen, hasta alcanzar los pezones que ya estaban en punta y comenzó a pellizcarlos, suavemente.

Jensen gorgoteó, luego gimió de frustración mientras luchaba por quitarse los pantalones, olvidando quitarse los zapatos primero. Gruñendo, Jensen se inclinó para quitarse un zapato y luego el otro. Tirándolos por encima del hombro sin ningún cuidado, negándose a apartar los ojos de Jared.

En el momento en que Jensen se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, comenzó a buscar a Jared. El hombre más joven se rió alegremente mientras arrojaba los pompones sobre sus hombros, gritando '¡Por fin!', mientras extendía los brazos para darle la bienvenida a Jensen.

En el momento en que Jared aterrizó en la cama, se hundió tanto que lo único que se podía ver era una corona de su cabello extendida sobre la colcha blanca y afelpada, su nariz y su boca sonriente. Incluso los brazos y las piernas se habían perdido de vista, mientras que partes del resto de su cuerpo aún eran visibles.

-¡Qué ...! -Jensen murmuró sorprendido, haciendo que Jared soltara otra carcajada. -Oh, es tan gracioso, ¿eh? Caray, ¡¿cuántas ovejas y cuantos patos van con el culo al aire para poder hacer este edredón?! Jared estaba ahora con la cara roja y jadeando.

Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a su compañero, el afecto y el amor brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Jensen sacó uno de los brazos de Jared de la ropa de cama que lo sofocaba y lo levantó, hasta que el alto Omega volvió a estar de pie, ahora riendo débilmente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa de los ojos.

Jensen se burló mientras quitaba el pesado edredón de la cama. 

-Hacer el amor no debería comenzar con una búsqueda y rescate. ¡Caray, podríamos ahogarnos en esto! 

Jared sonrió con adoración a su Alpha mientras el hombre mayor arrastraba la colcha hasta la pequeña sala de estar cerca del fuego y la arrojaba al sofá.

-Hacer el amor, ¿eh?, -Murmuró Jared. Su voz suave, profunda. –Apuesto a que cuando nos conocimos, sólo lo conocías como 'follar' o algún otro término vulgar para el sexo. Pero aquí estás, una pequeña ceremonia de unión y te conviertes en el Sr. Sensible.

-Cuando nos conocimos, pensaba que sufrirías un colapso si te rompías una uña o si te perdías una cita con tu peluquero. -Bromeó Jensen mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Jared, apoyando sus manos grandes y callosas en las delgadas caderas de Jared. -En cambio, eres un pateador de culos, dos veces campeón de Caza. Realmente estoy sorprendido.

En solo un año, Jared había crecido y ahora Jensen tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Sus hombros también se habían ensanchado, los músculos más definidos. Pero todavía tenía ese aspecto alto y delgado que Jensen amaba.

Jensen deslizó sus manos suavemente por los abdominales de Jared, pasando los dedos sobre los pezones ya tensos del joven Were; mientras Jared resoplaba indignado, luchando por evitar que su puchero se disolviera en risas, cuando los dedos de Jensen comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las costillas de Jared.

Cuando Jensen dejó caer sus manos sobre la protuberancia de las caderas de Jared, con los pulgares trazando la V hacia abajo donde las piernas se unian al torso, se volvió y guió a Jared hacia la gran cama; su superficie era un plano de seda ligeramente arrugada en el mismo tono de púrpura real utilizado en su ceremonia de unión.

Jared sonrió suavemente, batiendo juguetonamente las pestañas hacia Jensen, la boca en un perfecto mohín rosado. 

-¿Crees que es fácil ser así de bonito? Lleva trabajo, cariño.

Jensen dejó suavemente a su compañero sobre la superficie de seda, sus ojos brillaba por la forma en que el color complementaba el cuerpo bronceado y tonificado de Jared. Enmarcándolo como una obra de arte. Se arrastró hasta la cama sobre sus manos y rodillas, como si acechara al hombre más joven mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hacia el centro de la cama. El avellano en sus hermosos ojos casi devorado por las pupilas dilatadas y lujuriosas mientras miraban con avidez a Jensen.

-Siempre apreciaré que te pongas bonito para mí, cariño. Pero siempre estarás más hermoso así como estás ahora. Cabello revuelto por mis manos, labios hinchados por mis besos, cuerpo caliente y duro y listo sólo para mí.

-Sólo para ti. -Jared gimió, incluso mientras separaba sus piernas para permitir que Jensen se deslizara entre ellas y pusiera su cuerpo más pesado encima del suyo.

En el año que llevaban juntos, siendo jóvenes y estando casi siempre cachondos, no había mucho que Jared y Jensen no hubieran hecho, sexualmente hablando. Pero lo único que siempre se habían abstenido de hacer era anudarse. Una vez que se anudaran, su vínculo estaría completo y no habría vuelta atrás, se emparejarían de por vida. Jensen le había prometido a su madre que esperaría a que Jared al menos terminara la escuela secundaria. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, rompía una promesa hecha a Mamá Ackles.

Jared se sintió como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que lo atravesó al pensar en -¡finalmente!- llegar a esta parte de su relación. Nunca antes había hecho algo que fuera a cambiar de forma tan permanente su vida y Jared podía admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que estaba un poco asustado.

Sintiendo su nerviosismo a través del todavía nuevo y frágil vínculo mental que tenían, Jensen se apoyó sobre los codos para mirar a su marido. 

-Jay, ¿estás bien?, -Preguntó en voz baja, alisando con el pulgar el pliegue de preocupación que se había formado en la frente de Jared.

Sacudiendo su miedo, Jared miró a Jensen con los ojos cerrados mientras una mano serpenteaba por sus cuerpos y tomaba a Jensen en su mano, haciendo que el más mayor jadeara, sus ojos se entrecerraron perezosamente cuando Jared comenzó un lento y firme golpe. 

-Estoy bien, -susurró Jared. -Siento que he esperado por ti siempre. Me siento un poco abrumado.

Levantando una pierna, la enganchó en la espalda baja de Jensen, mientras frotaba la gran longitud de Jensen contra su apertura. Su propia humedad suavizaba el camino.

Tomando una respiración profunda, luego soltándola lentamente, Jared empujó solo la cabeza hacia él. Abrió la boca con asombrado placer cuando la gran cabeza estiró deliciosamente su borde exterior. Jared cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación. 

–Muévete. -Murmuró, en voz baja, justo cuando Jensen comenzó a sacudirse lentamente, sintiendo la necesidad de Jared a través de su vínculo.

Habían llegado hasta aquí antes, pero cada vez que el deseo desenfrenado de Jensen había hecho que su nudo se hinchara demasiado pronto, después de un par de estocadas, había tenido que retirarse y terminar con ellos bombeando sus pollas o frotándose uno contra el otro hasta que ambos se habían corrido.

Esta vez, no se detuvo continuó presionando, más allá de lo que había ido antes. Jared gimió cuando Jensen lo estiró más y más. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando tocó fondo, totalmente encerrado en el canal caliente y ondulante de Jared. Ambos jadearon de nuevo cuando la polla de Jensen repentinamente se bañó en otra oleada de la humedad de Jared. Jared podía sentirla alrededor del miembro pulsante de Jensen, arrastrándose por sus nalgas y probablemente comenzando a empapar las sábanas de seda debajo de ellos.

-Oh Diosa, Jensen ... tan completo. Me estás llenando tan bien.

-Bebé ... ah, bebé. Eres tan perfecto, la forma en que me estás tomando. Ah, joder ... necesito moverme.

-Hazlo ...muévete. Fóllame, Jen.

Con un gemido largo y prolongado, Jensen se echó hacia atrás hasta que sólo la cabeza permanecía dentro del agujero tembloroso de Jared. Luego se sumergió de nuevo de un solo golpe, arrancando un grito de Jared. Él se congeló, pensando que había herido a su compañero, pero cuando bajó la mirada, los ojos de gato de Jared lo miraron, el calor creciendo rápidamente y reflejándose en sus ojos. El sorprendente remolino avellano, apenas un anillo alrededor de sus pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria.

-¡Hazlo otra vez!, -Casi gritó Jared, retorciéndose debajo de Jensen, tratando de hacer que se moviera.

Tranquilizado, Jensen se echó hacia atrás otra vez y luego volvió a empujar, rápidamente, construyendo un ritmo que pronto hizo que la cabeza de Jared se revolviera salvajemente sobre las sábanas de seda. Su suave y sedoso cabello se movía mientras sus caderas cogían el ritmo y comenzaban a moverse en tandem con Jensen. Presionando cuando Jensen empujaba hacia abajo, apretando su canal cuando Jensen se retiraba, sintiendo cada centímetro de la palpitante dureza mientras se deslizaba fuera de él.

Después de un par de minutos de constante bombeo, Jared pasaba sus manos sobre cada centímetro de Jensen que podía alcanzar, el sonido de sus cuerpos golpeándose, mezclándose con sus balbuceos incoherentes y su respiración pesada. Jared tragó pesadamente y lanzó su otra pierna alrededor de la cintura de Jensen, enganchando sus tobillos, mientras tiraba de Jensen hacia abajo para un beso desordenado y frenético.

-¡Más duro, oh Diosa, ayúdame, ahí mismo! Justo ahí ...¡Jensen! -Jared gritó cuando Jensen aceleró el ritmo. -Quiero tu nudo. ¿Por qué no me anudas? La última vez apenas podías esperar. -Jared jadeó, mirando a Jensen, preocupado.

Sonriendo a su compañero, Jensen relajó sus brazos para poder alinearse con el largo y sudoroso cuerpo sobrecalentado de Jared. Continuó presionándolo, pero a un ritmo más lento mientras besaba su camino por el largo y grácil cuello del joven. Chupando su manzana de Adam hasta que Jared gimió.

-Oh, te voy a anudar bien. Pero un poco... 

-¿Qué?

-Te he engañado un poco.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Jared empujó a Jensen por los hombros para poder mirarlo a la cara. 

-¡¿Tú QUÉ ?! -Jared gruñó, su lobo surgió en su mente, chasqueando ferozmente hacia el lobo interno de Jensen que retrocedió en estado de shock, su Lykan erizado de sorpresa.

-¡No! No ese tipo de ENGAÑO ... ¡Nunca haría eso! -Jensen detuvo sus embestidas mientras se apresuraba a explicar. -Me he masturbado dos veces hoy para asegurarme de poder anudarte esta noche, especialmente. Simplemente no quería correrme demasiado pronto, otra vez.

-Oh. -Dijo Jared, desinflado. Las manos en los hombros de Jensen se suavizaron y luego se deslizaron sobre los musculosos hombros de Jensen para ahuecarse detrás de su cuello. -Lo siento. Yo solo…

-No, lo siento. Fue una mala elección de palabras. Dioses, bebé ... ¿sabes lo loco que estoy por ti? Nunca podría engañarte. Eres mi todo, Jared.

-¿De verdad es tan difícil para ti contenerte? -Jared sonrió, moviendo las caderas y viendo a Jensen jadear mientras le recordaba que estaba hundido en el canal caliente y sedoso de Jared. Como si el Alpha necesitara un recordatorio.

-¿Estás bromeando? -Gruñó, empujándose incluso más profundo, haciendo que el Omega se quedara sin aliento, también. -Pienso en ti casi cada segundo del día. Solo escuchar tu nombre hace que me retuerza en los pantalones.

Se inclinó para colocar su cuerpo sobre el de Jared, la polla del Omega atrapada entre sus estómagos. Acarició la línea de la mandíbula de Jared, hasta su oreja. 

-Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi. Reina Perra y todo. Tus minions detrás de ti. Darme cuenta de que estabas destinado a ser mío, lo hizo todo mucho más dulce.

-Siento haber peleado contigo, -susurró Jared. -Te tenía miedo. Mi padre siempre decía que haría falta un Alpha fuerte para frenarme. Normalmente lo decía después de que me metiese en problemas por una cosa u otra. Sabía que eras mi compañero, pero pensaba que todo lo que querías era un pequeño Omega obediente que no quisiera nada más que tu nudo y dar a luz a tus cachorros. Descalzo y embarazado a los dieciséis. Yo ... yo no podía ...

Jensen gimió mientras giraba sus caderas, luego retrocedió un poco para fruncir el ceño a su compañero. 

-¿Podemos, POR FAVOR, no hablar de tu PADRE mientras estoy dentro de ti? Es decir, a menos que quieras que termine. 

Jensen rebotó levemente cuando Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. El sonido repicó, envolviendo el corazón de Jensen. Juró que se aseguraría que fuese un sonido habitual el resto de su vida.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Jensen envolvió los brazos alrededor de Jared y rodó, la risa del Omega se convirtió en un chillido de sorpresa mientras caía con Jensen hasta que se detuvieron con Jared ahora a horcajadas sobre su Alpha; el movimiento fue tan rápido que Jensen nunca salió de él.

El peso de Jared lo obligó a asentarse más sobre Jensen, ambos gimiendo de deseo por la sensación.

-Tómame, bebé. Hazme tuyo -dijo Jensen, con voz áspera y profunda. 

Enviando escalofríos directamente a la columna vertebral de Jared, su polla que ahora goteaba se convirtió en una corriente constante, trazando patrones en los abdominales de Jensen.

Jared apoyó sus rodillas contra la cama y comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo por la longitud de Jensen, podía sentir el nudo de Jensen finalmente comenzando a crecer.

El movimiento de Jared se volvió lento y metódico al sentir el nudo de Jensen entrar y salir de él. Disfrutando de los gruñidos y los gritos de placer cada vez que el nudo entraba y salía. En un momento, Jared mantuvo el nudo dentro de él y luego apretó con sus músculos internos tan fuerte como pudo y Jensen perdió toda coherencia. Tumbado de espaldas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras apoyaba los pies en la cama y comenzaba a empujar sus caderas hacia Jared, jodiéndolo con golpes largos y duros que lo dejaron casi inconsciente encima de Jensen.

Ambos estaban tan atrapados en la feroz cópula, el acto fundamental de perpetuar a la especie, que Jared no notó que los ojos de Jensen comenzaban a brillar. Jensen inconsciente de cualquier cosa que no fuera el placer alucinante que inundaba su mente y sus sentidos. No se dio cuenta de que su Lykan se iba haciendo cargo lentamente, guiando la mente de Jensen hacia un deslumbrante placer, entonces el Lykan pasó al primer plano, tomando el control del cuerpo y el nudo de Jensen que estaba profundamente encerrado dentro de Jared.

Jared gritó cuando el nudo se hinchó dentro de él, sintiendo un placer tan abrumador que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Pensó que se estaba desmayando cuando su visión pareció ondular y ponerse negra, pero luego se aclaró, registrando un pecho mucho más grande y peludo debajo de él. Sus ojos giraron cuando la polla y el nudo doblaron su tamaño, mientras aún estaban dentro de él.

-Jensen ha cambiado... ¡Lykan! -La mente de Jared estaba confusa, antes de que el Lykan los volviera a girar dejando a Jared debajo de él, su nudo tirando dolorosamente aunque placenteramente del borde de Jared mientras se movían.

-Jared... compañero. -El ronco zumbido del Lykan viajó a través de Jared como una ola de presión de lujuria y deseo. -Hacer nuestro ahora. TODOS nosotros. -Dijo, antes de mover la cabeza hacia adelante para morder profundamente en el hombro de Jared, justo donde se curvaba hacia un lado del cuello.

El grito de dolor de Jared se ahogó y fundió en un gemido de placer cuando el Lykan frotó implacable su enorme nudo directamente contra la próstata de Jared, enviando fuegos artificiales a través de la visión de Jared. El Lykan sacó los dientes de Jared con cuidado y luego lamió la sangre hasta que la herida dejó de sangrar.

-Ahora perfecto. –El Lykan le sonrió a Jared. A pesar de los dientes afilados, era una hermosa sonrisa. -¡Perfecto, lindo compañero... cambia! -Ordenó el Alpha Lykan.

Con un grito de asombro, Jared sintió como si la temperatura de su cuerpo se hubiera disparado y una sensación de mareo le sobrevino. 

-¡JENSEN! - asustado, inseguro... su mente gritó por su compañero y la mente del Alpha salió de su aturdimiento retomando el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Jared! -Jadeó, mientras miraba al Lykan en el que ahora estaba encerrado.

Jared estaba gimiendo; sus garras grandes y fuertes cubiertas de pelo tapaban su rostro. 

-No mires. Feo ahora.

Jensen estaba a punto de tranquilizar a su compañero cuando sintió que su nudo bajaba. Entonces, tardó un par de segundos en liberarse lentamente del Lykan de Jared.

Ahora sabía lo que otros sentían cuando veían a su Lykan por primera vez. Jensen no estaba intimidado por el tamaño de Jared, porque incluso en esta nueva forma, era innegablemente Jared. Su compañero. Su amor. Su vida. No había nada de qué temer. Ahora, solo necesitaba enseñarle eso a Jared.

 

EPÍLOGO

Un año más tarde ...

 -¡HAY NUESTROS BEBÉS! OH DIOSA, ¡GRACIAS POR TRAER A NUESTROS BEBÉS A CASA! 

Jared y Jensen se encogieron cuando el fuerte chillido cortó el aire temprano de la noche, todos los que lo habían oído se rieron mientras se volvían para ver a los dos Weres, hombres altos y fornidos siendo acosados por dos Betas maduras, que parecían decididas a besar sus mejillas hasta que sus labios se cayeran. Ambos jóvenes parecían listos para liberarse y escapar.

-¡Mamaaaa! -Gimió Jared, mirando a su madre desde su altura de 6'5 ", todavía parecía un niño pequeño mientras trataba de razonar con su madre mientras ella se estiraba y comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello. -¿Por qué siempre tienes que anunciar nuestra llegada a todos en el vecindario, a los que aún no se han quedado sordos, desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

-¿De qué estás hablando, cariño? Eres mi único hijo, no te he visto en mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no debería dejar que todos sepan lo feliz que estoy?

-Nos viste en Acción de Gracias en casa de los Ackles.

-¡Sí, hace mucho tiempo! -Sherri miró a su hijo, mientras sus manos le enderezaban la camisa, murmurando sobre lo delgado que estaba.

Jared rodó los ojos hasta que captó la alegría apenas contenida en la cara de Jensen. 

-Adelante, ríete, Ackles. Sabes que eres el siguiente.

Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron de par en par cuando Sherri tomó eso como una señal y se movió hacia Jensen. Jared se rió mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Donna y miraba como su enrojecido compañero soportaba las atenciones de Sherri Padalecki.

-¡Hey! ¿Vamos a tener una cena de Navidad o qué? ¿Qué estamos esperando?, -Refunfuñó Gerry Padalecki, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta abierta de su casa, frotándose los brazos para mantenerlos calientes mientras comenzaban a caer copos de nieve.

Riendo, Jensen y Jared ayudaron a la madre del otro a entrar en la casa, asegurándose de que ninguna mujer se cayera en los escalones del porche. Gerry agarró a Jared mientras entraba por la puerta, levantando a su alto, pero ya no larguirucho, hijo del suelo en un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡Papá! –chilló Jared. -¡No puedo... respirar! -Sus botas de nieve rosas, hasta la rodilla brillaron cuando movió los pies tratando de liberarse.

Alan Ackles hizo tambalearse a su propio hijo con un abrazo menos juguetón pero igual de amoroso.

-Habéis llegado justo a tiempo. Las noticias han informado que se avecina una tormenta. Sherry y Gerald nos invitaron a tu madre y a mí para que nos quedáramos aquí y 

-Sí, eso parece lo más seguro. Todos deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

Gerald y Jared se unieron a ellos cuando las madres se marcharon para volver a la cocina, rechazando sus ofertas de ayuda.

Jared se puso al lado de Jensen, cogiéndolo en sus brazos. A pesar de su tamaño y de cómo destacaba sobre todos, Jared seguía siendo elegante cuando ladeó una cadera y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mientras se apoyaba en su compañero y Alpha.

-Chicos, conseguisteis mover a Jared al apartamento, ¿no? -Preguntó Alan. 

Hablaba del apartamento que Jensen había conseguido en su segundo año de universidad, preparándose para cuando Jared terminara su requisito de vivir en los dormitorios y pudiera mudarse fuera del campus para poder, por fin, vivir juntos en su propia casa.

-Sí señor.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó Chad?, -Preguntó Gerry, sonriendo, muy consciente de cuán codependientes eran su hijo y su mejor amigo.

-Oh, está tan entusiasmado con tener su propio lugar que no creo que realmente le importe. Ni siquiera ha encontrado un piso todavía, pero ya lo llama Chad Pad.

Jensen miró alrededor de la larga sala principal, con paneles de caoba, de la mansión Padalecki. Recordó la primera vez que había venido a cenar con los padres de Jared y lo intimidado e incómodo que había estado por su evidente riqueza.

Pero a los quince minutos de empezar a comer, Jensen se dio cuenta de lo realistas, cálidos y afectuosos que eran los padres de Jared. Realmente debería haberlo sabido, considerando lo maravilloso que Jensen pensaba que era Jared.

-¡La cena está lista, chicos! ¡Venid! –Llamó Donna desde el comedor contiguo.

Todos se dieron prisa en sentarse, colocándose donde Sherri les iba indicando. Sherri y Gerald sentados uno en cada extremo de la pesada y ancha mesa de madera. Alan y Donna a un lado, Jared y Jensen al otro.

Después de unir las manos y agradecer a Luna, todos comenzaron a comer los numerosos platos que cubrían la mesa. En un carrito de metal al lado de Gerald había un gran jamón bellamente horneado tachonado de rodajas de piña, cerezas rojas y clavos de olor. Este comenzó a cortar generosas rebanadas, pasándolas por la mesa en pequeños platos colocados a un lado en el carrito, hasta que todos tuvieron el suyo.

Después de terminar de comer, las mujeres regresaron a la cocina y volvieron con otro carro cargado con platos pequeños. Cada plato contenía una gran porción de pastel de manzana. Los ojos de Jensen se iluminaron enderezándose en su silla. Jared miró a Donna con los ojos entrecerrados, compartiendo una sonrisa mientras veían a Jensen agarrar ansiosamente su plato, sin perder tiempo, y llevarse el tenedor a la boca. El Alpha gimió, cerrando los ojos con placer mientras masticaba.

-Mamá... -murmuró con la boca llena. –La has hecho tú, ¿no?

-Nunca te he podido engañar, cariño. Sí, hice el pastel.

Donna y todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa se rieron cuando Jensen se transformó en un zumbido murmurante mientras continuaba saboreando su pastel. Jared, incapaz de resistirse, cortó un trozo de su propio pastel y se lo dio a Jensen en la boca, observando atentamente como sus labios afelpados se cerraban alrededor del tenedor, su mirada verde y encapuchada llena de promesas.

-Sois tan malditamente adorables, -chilló Sherri. Luego se levantó de su silla y se acercó al aparador que habían estado usando para dejar los platos sucios.

De un pequeño cajón, sacó un sobre largo que por el color y el aspecto parecía una misiva oficial del Consejo de Caza. El papel era un pergamino moteado de color beige pálido.

Se lo dio a Gerald, que se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-Se suponía que alguien más debería estar aquí para hablar de esto con vosotros, pero supongo que no ha podido llegar. Esto llegó por correo el otro día. Es para los dos y espero que no os importe que lo hayamos abierto. Estábamos tan emocionados y sentimos curiosidad.

Jared y Jensen le aseguraron que no pasaba nada. 

-No, está bien, papá. ¿Qué dice?, -Preguntó Jared.

-Dice… - una nueva voz se escuchó en la entrada del comedor, haciendo que todos giraran en sus asientos para ver quién era. -Habéis sido elegidos para representar a los Midlands en el Campeonato de Caza de América del Norte.

-¡Head Alpha Draven! -Exclamó Jensen, cuando las dos mujeres Beta y Jared se inclinaron y presentaron sus cuellos en signo de respetuosa sumisión; Jensen y los padres, se inclinaron y dejaron caer sus miradas con respeto pero sin rendirse.

-Lo siento, llego tarde. El clima está empeorando y casi me doy la vuelta un par de veces.

-Oh Diosa, no. No hay necesidad de disculpas. No deberías haber arriesgado tu seguridad conduciendo bajo este clima. DIJISTE que si podías venir, lo harías y aquí estás. Lo hiciste. Deberías quedarte con nosotros y esperar a que pase la tormenta, tenemos mucho sitio. –dijo Sherri, mientras se enderezaba y caminaba alrededor de la mesa para saludar al Grand Alpha correctamente después de que su esposo, Alan y Jensen le estrecharan la mano. Cuando Donna caminó alrededor de la mesa también, Sherri se alejó para decirle a la doncella que había dejado entrar a Draven, que le preparara una habitación.

Aunque la mansión Padalecki tenía sirvientes y un chef, no eran obvios y los Padaleckis no recurrían a ellos para todo, sino que preferían hacer la mayoría de las cosas por sí mismos. Como la cena que acababan de tener, la mayoría de los platos principales los había hechos el chef. Pero algunos favoritos de la familia y el jamón los había preparado Sherri. De modo que los sirvientes habían aprendido a lo largo de los años a ser discretos pero a la vez estar disponibles, si era necesario.

Cuando Draven le dio la mano a Donna y luego a Jared para saludarlos, hizo una pausa, levantando una ceja mientras giraba su mirada dorada sobre el repentinamente nervioso Omega. 

-¿Todavía sigues encontrando formas de sorprenderme, bonito? -Dijo arrastrando las palabras, doblando el hechizo. Jared no pudo evitar responder. Arreglándose ligeramente.

Jared parpadeó, recuperando sus sentidos, cuando sintió el brazo de Jensen rodeándole la cintura y arrastrándolo contra su pecho. Podía sentir el suave rugido de un profundo gruñido de advertencia en el pecho de Jensen, mientras miraba fijamente, aunque sin faltarle el respeto, al alto Head Alpha.

Draven se rió con deleite. -No te preocupes, jovencito. Tu pareja es tan fácil de apreciar. Pero sé que no tendría nada que hacer contra ti. Conozco un verdadero apareamiento cuando lo veo.

-Por favor... Grand Alpha. Toma asiento. -Hizo un gesto hacia la silla que uno de los sirvientes había llevado y ella tomó asiento junto a Alan. -Todavía hay mucha comida y debes estar muerto de hambre, después de conducir todo el camino.

-Oh, no podría sentarme en la cabecera de la mesa en casa de otro Alpha. Estaré bien aquí mismo. –dijo Draven, mientras movía su silla al lado de la de Donna.-La comida huele maravillosa y me gustaría tomar algo caliente. Pero primero vamos a terminar con todo este asunto de la Caza.

Todos tomaron asiento, su atención se centró en el Head Alpha, quien hizo una pausa para agradecer la taza de café caliente se colocaron frente a él. Gerald le pasó la crema y el azúcar. 

Jared observó divertido como el enorme hombre vertía casi la mitad del azucarero en su taza mientras sólo agregaba una cucharada de crema. Después de un par de sorbos apreciativos, se secó el labio superior con una servilleta y luego volvió su atención hacia Jared y Jensen, sentados frente a él.

-Está bien, el tema es el siguiente, he venido hoy aquí para explicaros todo esto en persona y también para que me deis una respuesta, -dijo, con total naturalidad. -Cuando surgió el tema de qué equipo representaría a las Midlands en el Caza Anual NorthAm, hice mucha presión para que fuerais vosotros dos.

Jared y Jensen parpadearon sorprendidos, mirándose el uno al otro, y luego al Gran Alpha.

-Sí, sí, lo sé... -Draven hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. -Sé que hay equipos más antiguos y con más experiencia para elegir y es posible que vosotros dos no hayáis tenido el extenso entrenamiento que otros tienen, pero hay dos factores muy importantes que hacen que vosotros dos, el Equipo J2, sea el mejor para representar a nuestra región.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Alan. Algo qué estaban pensando todos los demás, incluida la sirvienta que esperaba en una esquina.

-Primero..., la historia de cómo llegasteis a ser un equipo está muy extendida y muchos lo encuentran romántico e inspirador. Esas historias hacen que muchos jóvenes Weres dejen a parte su fascinación por las costumbres humanas, para volver a las viejas costumbres de esperar o buscar activamente su verdadera pareja.

Jensen hizo una mueca incómodo. -No quiero ser portavoz de las Viejas Costumbres.

-Yo tampoco -añadió Jared.

-¿Cuál es la segunda razón? -Intervino Alan.

-Bueno, en realidad, desde que he llegado aquí y os he saludado a todos, he encontrado una tercera razón. –dijo Draven crípticamente. Su mirada se posó en Jensen, luego se deslizó hacia Jared. -¿Lo saben?, -Preguntó.

-No. Quería tener un completo control primero y Jensen me ha estado entrenando, pero luego la escuela y la mudanza nos ha tenido demasiado ocupados para venir mucho de visita, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, celebrando las vacaciones con nuestros padres no nos pareció el momento adecuado.

-Bueno, ¿cómo se siente ahora? –sonrió 

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se rió. -Realmente estábamos planeando contárselo hoy. Incluso enseñárselo.

-¡Bueno, adelante, jóvenes! Estoy ansioso por verlo.

-¿Ver qué, Jensen? -Dijo Donna, su voz teñida de preocupación. -¿Qué nos vais a enseñar?

-Está bien, mamá. No es nada malo. Volveremos enseguida. -Respondió Jensen, mientras seguía a Jared fuera del comedor y hacia el espacioso tocador al otro lado del pasillo. 

Volvieron al comedor sin más ropa que sus coberturas de Caza. Sherri, estando tan a la moda como su hijo Omega, reflexivamente notó que eran las envolturas de su primera cacería.

Draven se puso de pie junto a ellos, extendiendo una mano como si los estuviera presentando.

-La ventaja que este equipo ha tenido en las dos Cazas que ganaron, fue tener un Lykan en el equipo. -Draven hizo un gesto hacia Jensen, quien se encogió de hombros ante los padres, sin comprometerse. -En la primera Cacería, el Lykan salvó a Jensen de los rápidos y en la segunda impidió que la roca rodara sobre Jared. Dos hechos que podrían haber terminado trágicamente para cualquier otro Cazador.

-ÉL... -intervino Jared, Draven frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia él. –el Lykan de Jensen no es un 'eso'. Es un ser pensante y afectuoso como el resto de nosotros. Realmente señor, usted de todas las personas debería saberlo.

Draven sonrió a Jared justo cuando Jensen se inclinó hacia su compañero para acariciarle el cuello. Mordió un poco para mostrar lo contento que estaba con su Omega; Jared jadeó y luchó contra el impulso de derretirse en los brazos de su Alpha y rogar por más.

Draven caminó casualmente hasta que estuvo al lado de Jared. 

-He pasado demasiado tiempo con los estirados del Consejo de Cazadores y he caído atrozmente en sus malos hábitos y expresiones. Perdóname.

Jared sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia el venerable Head Alpha. Toda ofensa olvidada

Draven continuó con su discurso. 

-La manera en que trabajasteis juntos en la All-State Hunt fue impresionante. Jensen y su Lykan son como la guinda del pastel. Pero ahora tenemos doble incentivo. Dos guindas, supongo... diablos, disculpad la analogía, pero pronto entenderéis lo que estoy intentando decir. -Se giró y asintió con la cabeza hacia Jared y Jensen, antes de darse la vuelta y abrir las puertas de vidrio que conducían al patio, cubierto de nieve.

Jensen se inclinó sobre su compañero y le acarició el cuello, inhalando el rico e inconfundible olor de su casa, su vida, su razón para todo. Besó la curva de la fuerte mandíbula de Jared y luego le susurró algo al oído. 

-¿Qué dices, vamos a aullar a la luna, bebé?

Con una ondulación de luces y sombras, Jared y Jensen cambiaron a sus enormes formas de Lykan frente a sus sorprendidos padres.

-¿J-Jared? -Sherri llamó al Lykan más pequeño, con pelaje de marta y calcetines blancos al igual que el bajo vientre.

En esta forma, Jensen era más grande, más alto y siempre lo sería, no importaba lo que pudiese crecer Jared en sus otras formas. Draven le explicó a Jensen, una vez, que las formas Lykan se hacen más grandes y más fuertes cuanto más mayores son. Jensen estaba contento de tener al menos una forma en la que su Omega no lo eclipsara.

Para entonces, Sherri y Gerald habían caminado cautelosamente hacia Jared. Sherri tenía ambas manos en alto, cubriéndose la boca, mientras se bebía con la mirada la nueva forma de su hijo.

Los padres de Jensen los observaron atentamente, recelosos ante cualquier señal de rechazo. No muchas personas podían manejar a su ser querido siendo Lykan.

Para la diversión de todos, menos de Jared, Sherri reaccionó como todos podían haber imaginado que haría... al estilo típico de Sherri. 

-¡OH MI DIOS! ¡ERES TAAAAAN LINDO! 

Jared se quedó inmóvil, mientras su madre le acariciaba las orejas, le pellizcaba la nariz y le frotaba vigorosamente la cabeza, como si acariciara a un perro.

-¿Supongo que esto sucedió en vuestro apareamiento? ¿Cuándo lo mordiste?, -Preguntó secamente Donna, viendo como su hijo hacía esfuerzos para no reírse mientras veía a su pareja siendo acariciado por su propia madre.

-Oh, sí. Perdonad por no haberlo dicho antes, pero Jared quería tenerlo controlado primero y luego sorprenderos a todos a la vez. De verdad, íbamos a decirlo hoy. -Jensen terminó con un gorgoteo ahogado, mientras Sherri abría la boca de Jared para hurgar entre sus grandes colmillos durante un par de segundos antes de soltarle la mandíbula y continuar.

Jared gimió y se volvió hacia Jensen en busca de ayuda, solo para encontrar a su pareja poniéndose de nuevo en cuclillas, resoplando erráticamente; la versión de la risa Lykan y Lobo.

Cuando la pequeña madre de Jared envolvió sus brazos lo más que pudo alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a balancearlo de un lado a otro, murmurando palabras como 'dulce' y 'ángel bebé', Jensen lo perdió por completo, aullidos mezclados con resoplidos, la pata trasera golpeando el suelo. Todos los demás, se rindieron ante la desternillante visión de un Lykan maduro rodando de risa por el suelo. Comenzaron a llorar de risa.

 

-No hagas caso, cariño. Están celosos por lo hermoso que eres. -El ser humano interno de Jared sonrió ante la excusa de su madre porque era lo mismo que le decía cada vez que alguien era grosero o cruel con él. Era una madre maravillosa, protectora y amorosa y Jared estaba dispuesto a pasar vergüenza para que fuese feliz.-Aquí. -Continuó Sherri, acercándose a la mesa, agarró las dos grandes y calientes empanadas de manzana que estaban en el sitio de Draven. Este emitió un suave gemido ante la pérdida de sus sabrosas golosinas.

Sherry ignoró al Head Alpha mientras continuaba hablando con su hijo. 

-Tú y tu tonto Alpha os vais a quemar la energía Lykan y luego volvéis aquí para que podamos terminar de hablar. Aquí tienes algo caliente para vuestros estómagos. No os quedéis fuera mucho tiempo, ¿oyes?

El Lykan de Jared asintió con adoración a la pequeña mujer. Agachándose, Jared salió a la terraza, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Jensen, quien estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, por fin había dejado de reirse.

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, Jared dejó que el deseo por su pareja se reflejara en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar con un sutil resplandor dorado. El resplandor verde de los de Jensen fue respuesta suficiente para Jared. Luego se giró y caminó erguido, alejándose hacia la tormenta. La luna iluminaba las nubes, la nieve y el hielo con una luz que parecía de otro mundo.

Toda la risa del Lykan de Jensen murió cuando recibió la flagrante invitación de Jared. Su mirada fija se aferró y trazó la elegante curva de la cintura y las caderas de Jared mientras su bello compañero caminaba hacia las sombras parpadeantes de la noche.

Jared se detuvo junto a la pared de piedra que rodeaba la terraza y dejó caer una de las empanadas. Luego colocó la segunda en la amplia terraza de piedra, saltó a cuatro patas por encima de la pared, sobre la hierba que había más allá y comenzó a correr.

Jensen salió del cálido comedor a cuatro patas, cogiendo la empanada mientras saltaba la pared y luego se dirigió hacia su compañero. Sabía que tendría que trabajar duro para obtener de Jared algo más que un pastel de manzana y su Lykan estaba malditamente seguro de tener éxito.

Los padres y Draven observaron cómo los dos masivos Lykans atravesaban fácilmente la mitad de la extensión de medio acre de era el "patio trasero" de los Padalecki. Jensen había alcanzado fácilmente a Jared, pero estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el ritmo, el Lykan leonado y delgado era más rápido y más ágil que su compañero más grande de pelaje negro.

Los padres jadearon en estado de shock cuando Jared saltó la alta pared de 12 pies que cerraba la parte posterior de la propiedad, con Jensen siguiendole con la misma facilidad; los dos desaparecieron en los bosques.

Sonriendo emocionado, Draven dio una palmada con sus enormes manos, haciendo que los Padalecki y los Ackles saltaran ante el repentino ruido.

-¡Así que vamos a ganar la Cacería de NorthAm!, -Dijo, alegremente, antes de volver a su asiento en la mesa. -Digo, Sra. Padalecki, HAY más de esas empanadas, ¿verdad?

La risa sonó cuando se cerraron las puertas, pero las dejaron desbloqueadas para cuando Jared y Jensen regresaran.

Fuera en la oscuridad, en los bosques húmedos; iluminados por la luna llena que cabalgaba en el cielo, dos aullidos de alegría resonaron. Los ricos y vibrantes tonos se elevaron en el aire, parecían bailar juntos y luego se fundieron y mezclaron en una voz misteriosa y conmovedora. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un momento dado Jared le recrimina a Draven que haya llamado al Lykan de Jensen “eso”. En realidad es algo difícil de traducir. En el original se refiere al Lykan como “it” (eso) cosificándolo y no como “he” (él). En español no tenemos esa diferenciación de artículos ya que es o él o ella y no como en inglés que sería he, she (ella), it (ello o eso).  
> Espero que haber podido aclarar el motivo de enfado de Jared y la posterior disculpa de Draven.


End file.
